Ice Age: SING
by The Mistress of Ninjago22
Summary: Note: Do not read if you have not seen the movie Sing. Roshan the human is the owner of a rundown theatre. He hopes that a talent show will help save him from hitting rock bottom and climb back up again. After carefully choosing seven contestants in the hopes to save his theatre, will he be able to pay them the money they desperately want or will he lose everything? Rated K
1. Introduction

ICE AGE:

SING

PROLOGUE

THE START OF THE STARS

 **HELLO READERS OF THE WORLD!**

 **THIS IS ninjagogirl luvs iceage21 HERE AND I HAVE BROUGHT YOU A STORY THAT I BELIEVE YOU WILL LOVE.**

 **I HAVE WROTE THE START OF AN ICE AGE STORY THAT IS REPRESENTED FROM THE ILLUMINATION MOVIE SING.**

 **WARNING: PLEASE NOTE THAT THIS STORY WILL CONTAIN SPOLIERS FROM THE SING MOVIE. IF YOU HAVE NOT SEEN THE SING MOVIE, PLEASE DO NOT HESITATE TO GO BACK TO THE MAIN PAGE. IF YOU HAVE, PLEASE READ IT.**

 **ALSO, ALL SONGS IN BOLD DO NOT BELONG TO ME AND ANY AND ALL CONTENTS OF SING DO NOT BELONG TO ME. OH, AND I DO NOT OWN ICE AGE.**

 **WELL, ENJOY THE STORY.**

 _The scene begins on a dusty trail leading towards an opening._

Prehistoric mammals, birds, reptiles, amphibians, insects and even humans of the Ice Age are making their way through to the entrance. A small hyrax is outside collecting leaves that resemble tickets for a show. Animals and humans are making their way inside as the show is about to start. On the tickets, there is a drawing that tells the play is called Epiphany.

The backstage crew gets to work. The director is telling everyone to get into place. The props are settled where they should be. The scenery is set. The lights are shining. The spotlight is in place. The curtains begins to rise. The music begins to play.

Coming from the side of the stage is a middle aged woman. Her hair, which was in between the colors of black and gray and was crowned with a beautiful wreath of roses, started flowing with the fan that would play the wind. She wore a white dress with a pair of white painted flats and had a necklace made with crystals and pearls. Her face was painted delicately for people and creatures to see her and was considered beautiful upon the stage. But her singing was the most beautiful sound that brought up the audience's attention towards her.

She stood upon a hilltop singing into a scene that resembled the night with hyraxes dressed as sheep coming out to greet her. This woman's name was Eura and this is her song:

 **Once there was a way,**

 **to get back homeward,**

 **Once there was a way,**

 **to get back home**

 **Sleep pretty darling do not cry,**

 **and I will sing a lullaby**

Now in the audience we see a human father and his son. The middle aged father, Runar, had taken his son out to see this show to give him the same enjoyment of theatre as he always has. The young six year old couldn't see and needed a lift from his father. Runar happily sat his son down in his lap so he could get a better view of the show. And that's when everything changed for this little boy. This is his story:

 _There he is. A young boy who gained a love for theatre from the very moment he saw his first show. He was only six years old, but his dreams of becoming the chief of his village suddenly disappeared. Some say he would become the best showman the Ice Age has ever seen. He would go out to direct all the greatest performances ever made. He would be known as one of the greatest humans to ever own the greatest theatre known to mankind. And I should know. Because I am, the one and only-_

A hard knock came from the wooden door of the office and the person on the other side shouted, "Roshan! Open this door!"

Roshan was sitting at his desk, now a fully grown eighteen year old man. His black hair was just an inch past his shoulders. He wore an orange skin shirt and a dark brown skin coat. He also wore red orange skin pants and brown furred boots. His eyes were a shade of light brown that widened as he jumped from the noise.

The door opened and coming inside the office was Roshan's head secretary-mainly his only secretary-Elphina. She was wearing a light brown buckskin dress and a pair of moccasins. Her hair was completely gray and would've flown down past her thighs if she hadn't of put it up in a long braid. Some would mistake her to be too old to be a secretary, but she wobbled on her feet everyday with her wooden staff helping Roshan out the best she could.

"Good morning, Roshan," Elphina said, setting a cup of hot chocolate down on Roshan's desk. She started mixing up her own mug of hot chocolate.

"Oh, good morning, Elphina," Roshan said, keeping his eyes on the office door, "What's all the commotion about?"

"You've got a lot of animals and humans waiting to see you, Roshan."

"I do?" Roshan removed himself from his seat and walked over to the office window, peeking through the wooden blinds. Elphina was right. There were animals and humans that wanted to see him. "Holy moly, I really do."

"Yes, it's the crew members from your last show. They said their paychecks never came in."

Roshan slapped himself in the face. He forgot to send in the backstage crew's paychecks. "Call the bank and have their paychecks in by this afternoon."

"Oh, I have Judala from the bank on twig line number two right now," Elphina said as she made her way over to the twig caller.

"Oh. Tell her I'll give her a call back." Roshan grabbed his bag.

"Oh, what should I tell her this time?"

"Tell her Roshan is out to lunch." That was actually true. Roshan promised to meet his girlfriend, Cheril, and his best friend, Kai, for lunch. And he didn't want to be late.

To escape from all the angry crew members, Roshan decided to take the longer route. He exited his office behind a painting describing a recent show that was produced. He went through the hole and led himself out through a cold, ebony tunnel. He made it to the tunnel's exit, moving a rock that acted as a door and hopped on his wooden bicycle, which was painted in a light shade of red. It was old and worn out, but he still called it a beauty.

He rode off down the trail and can see the front of his theatre clearly. Just like his bike, the cave building was old and looked ready to fall apart. Two years ago, Roshan spent every shell he saved up throughout his whole childhood to buy his dreams. He couldn't have done it without the help of his father, Chief Runar of the Glacier Pass tribe. Being a theatre owner and director was a dream. Even if it wasn't quite how that dream turned out to be.

But Roshan tried not to think about such matters as he rode through the village of Switchback Cove, a beautiful place filled with palm trees, regular trees, cave homes, restaurants, stores and many other places. He passed by all sorts of civilians. Humans, mammoths, sabers, sloths, tortoises, red ostriches, molehogs, you name it. He even passed by a whale over Switchback Bridge and did so while listening to one of his favorite songs on Twig Radio:

 **Well, my temperature's rising and my feet hit the floor**

 **Twenty people knocking 'cause they're wanting some more**

 **Let me in, baby, I don't know what you've got**

 **But you'd better take it easy, 'cause this place is hot**

 **So glad we made it, so glad we made it**

 **You got to gimme some lovin', gimme some lovin'**

 **Gimme some lovin' every day**

 **Well, I feel so good, everything is sounding hot**

 **Better take it easy, 'cause the place is on fire**

 **Been a hard day and I don't know what to do**

 **Wait a minute, baby, it could happen to you**

 **Well, I feel so good, everybody's getting higher**

 **Better take it easy, 'cause the place is on fire**

 **Been a hard day, nothing went too good**

 **Now I'm gonna relax, honey, everybody should**

 **So glad we made it, so glad we made it**

 **You got to gimme some lovin', gimme some lovin'**

 **Gimme some lovin' every day**

Roshan finally made it to Switchback Cove City on his way out of Switchback Village and passed by some alleys. He passed by one in particular where there appears to be an orange furred saber-tooth tiger. This saber happens to be Diego, a chilled out guy who dreams of living a normal life filled with peace and singing. And he dreams of singing songs like this melody:

 **Should I try to hide the way I feel inside my heart for you?**

 **Would you say that you would try to love me too?**

 **In your mind could you ever be really close to me?**

 **I can tell the way you smile, if I feel that I could be certain**

 **Then I would say the things, I want to say tonight**

But his moment of peace was interrupted as he hid behind a corner wall. Two Switchback patrolmen were walking down the rock trail and he didn't want to be caught for some reason. One of the patrolmen, a purple sloth, started looking around. "Say, I thought I heard singing over here. Eh, whatever."

Diego made sure the coast was clear before placing his twig cell over his head. "Guys, stay where you are. The cops are coming! Just stay-" But it was too late. An alarm that sounded like a school bell started wailing and four other sabers pounced through some twigs to escape from the building. They were all wearing wooden mask painted to look like humans. The patrolmen spotted them and the blue sloth started yelling, "Hold it right there!"

One of the sabers was giving Diego a look that could kill. A log vehicle that was built in the version of a monster truck with the words "The Half Peak Gang" swerved into the alley, picking up the four robbing sabers. The patrolmen were knocked off their feet from the passing truck. Diego sprinted off in pursuit of the vehicle. The leader of the gang, Soto, helped Diego into the truck.

Soto wasn't very happy with Diego. "Diego, you were supposed to be keeping a look out!"

"Sorry, Soto," Diego said.

"And where's your mask?"

Diego realized that he never put his mask on and did so. Every day was not Diego's day.

While in pursuit, back in the alley, another saber-tooth tiger was looking out the window of the apartment complex she lived in. This female saber happens to be Shira, a carnivorous feline with light silver gray fur and sparkling blue eyes. She had a couple of shell earrings in one ear and wore herself some eye shadow just to tell herself she was gorgeous.

She was a part of a group as well called "Gutt's Pirate Gang." It was a horrible life. She left her home and family behind to pursue a new life of her own, but being part of a gang was not the dream she had hoped for. Shira had always wanted to be a singer on stage and show the world the type of girl she was. Plus she's also developed a crush on Diego, but his gang and hers hate each other's guts. Neither can stand the other. As far as Shira was concerned, Diego hated being a part of his gang and she was the same way. But once they had sworn themselves into a gang, they remained there for life. There were no retiring and no quitting rules. Once you were in, you were stuck.

Shira always knew it was the wrong decision, but it was the only way she could find a place to live in the city. She would do her best to follow along with the gang, but she would also continue to live the dreams she has. Even if she's finishing up the rest of Diego's song out the window.

 **But till I can see that you'd really care for me**

 **I will dream that someday you'll be really close to me**

 **I can tell the way you smile if I feel that I could be certain**

 **Then I would say the things I want to say tonight**

 **But till I can see that you'd really care for me**

 **I'll keep trying to hide the way I feel inside**

But, as usual, Shira's moment was taken by her gang leader. Captain Gutt was his name and getting what he wants is his game. Especially right now.

"Shira, what did I tell you about singing out the window?" Captain Gutt growled.

Shira sighed. "My singing can attract passing cops."

"Took the words right out of my mouth. Now come on. We need to discuss a plan for tonight's robbery at the jewelry store." Gutt walked back inside the kitchen.

Shira rolled her eyes. That dream will probably have to be patient for a little while longer.

Going through the city, log patrollers are speeding down the road in pursuit of the saber robber's vehicle. The picture zooms over to an apartment cave complex. There we see a sloth mother doing the dishes and singing along to a song on the Twig Radio. This sloth happens to be Brooke. Her fur resembled a red dress, she had long blonde curly hair with a flower wreath and wore a purple crystal necklace given to her by her husband, Sid the sloth.

At that moment, Brooke was carrying a stack of stone plates that she just finished washing. Even with all the noise her fifteen sloth children were making and with the numerous task she was taking care of, she could still hear herself singing along with the music.

 **Do you ever feel like a plastic bag**

 **Drifting thought the wind**

 **Wanting to start again**

 **Do you ever feel, feel so paper thin**

 **Like a house of cards**

 **One blow from caving in**

One of the kids stood on the table and started mocking his mother. "Oh, look, I'm Mommy. La la la la la la!"

"Stephen, get off the table," Brooke told her son.

Granny, an old purple furred sloth, wandered over to Brooke. "Hey, Brooke, have you seen my teeth? Last place they were at was right next to the bathroom sink."

"Granny, you know you can't keep your teeth where the kids will find them," Brooke told her grandmother-in-law.

"Alright, which one of you whippersnappers stole my teeth?" Granny shouted, waving her walking stick in the air.

Brooke's husband, Sid, came running downstairs while getting himself ready for work. "Honey, have you seen my keys to the log car?"

Brooke saw one of her daughters playing with the keys and took them from her. She tossed them over to Sid. "Here you go, dear."

"Thanks, honey," Sid said over the noise.

Stephen continued mocking his mother's singing voice. "La la la la la la!"

"Sid, darling, will you please tell the children what a wonderful singer I am," Brooke told her husband.

"Oh, yeah, you look wonderful today, honey." Sid walked up and kissed his wife on the cheek before turning around to head out the door. "By the way, the bathtub is clogged up again. I think Granny's going through her shedding phase."

Brooke sighed as she set her son back down in his chair. She walked back over to the window, turning the radio up just to try and drown out the noise of the children playing and eating and Granny waddling around asking where her teeth were. No matter what she says or tries to do, nobody pays attention to her anymore. And all she can do is listen to a song about how she should feel like a firework, but in her mind, that just seems impossible.

 **You just gotta ignite the light**

 **And let it shine**

 **Just own the night**

 **Like the Fourth of July**

 **'Cause baby you're a firework...**

The picture zooms once again. Inside of a juice bar on a stage. Two teenage mammoths, male and female, were about to perform a rap song. The male mammoth, Ethan, decided to turn one of his girlfriend's favorite songs into a rap song, but Katie objected to this the moment he planned to do it, but he was the leader, so it was his way or the highway.

 **(Ethan: Rap Version): I threw a wish in the well**

 **Don't ask me I'll never tell**

 **I looked to you as it fell**

 **And now you're in my way**

 **I'd trade my soul for a wish**

 **Pennies and dimes for a kiss**

 **I wasn't looking for this**

 **But now you're in my way**

 **(Katie: Rap Version): Your stare was holding**

 **Ripped jeans, skin was showin'**

 **Hot night, wind was blowin'**

 **Where you think you're going baby?**

But Katie decided to take her own path and sing it the way it's supposed to be. Pop music

 **(Katie: Pop Version): Hey, I just met you and this is crazy**

 **But here's my number, so call me maybe**

 **It's hard to look right at you baby**

 **But here's my number, so call me maybe**

 **(Ethan: Rap Version): Hey I just met you and this is crazy**

 **But here's my number, so call me maybe**

 **(Katie: Pop Version): And all the other boys try to chase me**

 **But here's my number, so call me maybe**

But the music got unplugged by the juice bar owner, a polar bear standing on his back two legs. He was very unhappy about what kind of music they sang. "Oh, my gosh. I thought you guys said you were musicians."

The two mammoths began packing up their equipment and started leaving the bar. Ethan decided to talk to his girlfriend once again about where her place was. "Katie, listen. I'm the leader. Whatever I say, we do it. We're rappers, not pop star princesses."

"Sorry, babe," Katie said, "I got a little carried away."

"Yeah, I know. Just don't ruin the song next time, okay?"

Katie rolled her eyes, knowing perfectly well that it was Ethan who ruined the song. But she kept a straight face and continued going along with her boyfriend, no matter how much he irked her.

The picture moves to a suburban neighborhood. There we see a mammoth girl named Peaches lighting candles on a fresh wheat baked birthday cake covered in sugary icing. She and her family were celebrating her grandmother's birthday. She walked inside the room where her parents and twin uncles, who were possums, were singing to her grandmother.

 **Happy birthday to you**

 **Happy birthday to you**

Once Peaches came inside the room, the spotlight was on her and the rest of the family let her sing.

 **Happy birthday, dear Grandma**

 **Happy birthday to you**

Peaches saw her family looking right at her and smiling. She set the cake down in front of her grandmother. "Make a wish, Grandma."

"You know, I wish that you, Peaches, would go up on stage and show the world how beautiful you sound," Grandma said.

"I've tried, Grandma," Peaches said.

"Mom, we've talked about this," Manny, Peaches father, said.

"She'll share her voice with everyone when she's ready," said Ellie, Peaches' mother.

"I know she's a little shy, but everyone gets that way," Grandma said, "Why if I had a beautiful voice like Peaches, I'd be singing my heart out." She uses her spoon as a microphone. "Ohhh. Ohhh."

"You think she would ever be a pop star?" Crash asked his twin possum brother Eddie.

"Not in a million years," Eddie said as he and Crash started laughing.

"That's wonderful, Grandma," Peaches said, placing a trunk on her grandmother's shoulder, "Now blow out your candles."

Her grandmother sighed and blew hard to get all the candles to blow out, but that also blows the picture to a place where a hyrax is standing on some steps, blowing air into his horn to create a song of jazz. This little hyraxes name is Paul. Now this was a little furball that attended a music school, but became stuck having to play his songs out on the streets. Humans and animals paid him, that was true, but some were afraid to do so. And a certain little molehog that paid him a pearl for his performance was about to pay the price.

Paul removed the pearl from his leaf bag. "A pearl? How dare you! I happened to have studied at the Switchback Cove School of music."

"Sorry, it's all I have right now," the molehog told Paul.

"Oh, really?" Paul threw the pearl back in his bag and jumped on top of the molehog. "Okay, buddy, empty it!"

"What?"

"Empty that fur bag of yours right now!" The molehog started removing everything out of his bag. Paul checked everything he had. "Look at this mess. By the letters on your painting stone tablet, your name is Louis." He picked up a wooden object that Louis set down. "What do you smoke out of this wooden thing?"

"That's my inhaler," Louis said as he fumbled with a small amount of money leaves. It dropped to the ground before he could catch it.

"A-ha!" Paul started making his way back to his bag, holding up the money. "You all saw it! You all saw it! The molehog lied!"

Everyone gasped, looking at Louis. His cheeks blushed in embarrassment. "I forgot I had that."

"And next time pick on somebody your own size." Paul threw a rock at Louis, hitting him right on his forehead.

The hyrax then returned to playing his horn and started off on a new song. If only all his hard work could pay off.

If only all their hard work could pay off.

Well, they may finally get that chance.

* * *

 **ICE AGE CHARACTERS THAT ARE PLAYING THE CHARACTERS FROM SING:**

 **ROSHAN PLAYS BUSTER MOON.**

 **ELPHINA PLAYS MRS. CRAWLEY.**

 **DIEGO PLAYS JOHNNY.**

 **SHIRA IS AN EXTRA I MADE UP. I DON'T WANT IT TO SOUND EXACTLY LIKE THE MOVIE.**

 **BROOKE PLAYS ROSITA.**

 **KATIE PLAYS ASH.**

 **PEACHES PLAYS MEENA.**

 **PAUL THE HYRAX, A CHARACTER I MADE UP, WILL PLAY MIKE.**

 **ALL THE OTHER CHARACTERS WILL BE INTRODUCED THROUGHOUT THE STORY AND MORE WILL BE ADDED IN THE NEXT COUPLE OF CHAPTERS.**

 **HOPE THIS CHAPTER WAS GREAT.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW.**


	2. The Singing Competition

CHAPTER 1

THE SINGING COMPETITION

Back over in Switchback City, Roshan rides his bike up to a restaurant. He spots a green sloth outside in a leaf made bow tie and makes his way over to him.

"Excuse me, sir," Roshan said as he hopped off his bike, "Would you mind parking this out back?" He hands the bicycle to the greeter. "She may be old, but she can still pedal herself to the metal." Once Roshan goes inside, though, his bike falls apart, leaving the handlebars in the greeter's paws.

The restaurant was indeed fancy on the inside, even though it didn't look like much on the outside. Tables were decorated with white furred table cloths. While silverware and menus sat on some tables, others were filled with humans and animals eating some of the finest meals in the five star restaurant. Seated at a table near an aquarium with colorful glowing fish were Roshan, his girlfriend Cheril, and his best friend Kai.

Cheril was a beauty to Roshan. The best a woman can get. Her blue eyes always sparkled like the stars whenever she looked at anyone. Her black hair would've flown down to the bottom of her back if she hadn't of put it up in a ponytail. Her glittering gray dress fell to her knees, but since it was long sleeved, her arms didn't expose much at all. It did tend to sink down a bit from the neckline and was the same length with the back. She wore black wool boots that had to be tied at three different places to get them on. Her neck was decorated with a necklace made from shells and beads as was the matching necklace Roshan gave her for her seventeenth birthday. She wore some paint upon her face and had on a set of pearl earrings.

Cheril was the perfect example of a glorious woman in Roshan's eyes.

His best friend Kai sported a style of a prehistoric human version of an emo. He didn't act like a dark and mysterious guy, but he sure did a dang good job to look the part. Since most humans hair is jet black, Kai never had to worry about dying it, but he was able to let his bangs grow out and usually cut them if they were starting to get too far past his eyes. He also made sure to keep the back cut so his hair would touch the back of his neck. His clothing contained a dark gray furred shirt, a black furred coat, black furred pants, and dark gray wool boots. (Even in Switchback Cove, it never stops snowing and never gets warmer until the middle of summer.) Kai also had dark brown eyes that match his signature style.

Even with his flaws, Kai has always been a great friend and Roshan could never find anyone to replace the guy he's known for years.

Roshan knew it was time to tell his girlfriend and best friend about his thoughts on a new performance. "Okay, I know my theatre is going through some hard times right now, but-"

"Roshan, before you go into anymore detail, my father wanted me to quote these exact words to say to you," Kai said as he begins to imitate his father, standing up and putting his hands on his hips, "Kai, I want you to tell that theatre owner friend of yours that I'm not paying for anymore of his terrible shows."

Cheril rolled her eyes. "Go on, Roshan."

"I completely understand," Roshan said, "And I'm not going to ask your father for fundings because I know that the show is going to bring my theatre back up. Like I was saying before, I know my theatre is going through some hard times and has been for a while, but what do you do when you feel as though you're about to lose it all?"

"Quit?" Kai guessed. Cheril smacked him in the arm. "Ow!"

"No, no, no. There is no such thing as quitting. I have an idea that is going to be better than all the rest. And it is...drum roll, please." Roshan started beating his hands on the table and then blurted out, "A singing competition."

"A singing competition?" Cheril asked.

"Who wants to go see another one of those?" asked Kai.

"Anybody would," Roshan replied, "The anteater that owns the local grocery store down the street, your next door neighbor, and that mouse." He points to a little gray mouse with a leaf bow tie on walking past the table. "Right there. Everyone will get a shot to sing live on my stage."

"Roshan, that's crazy," Kai told him as he opened up his menu.

"Well, I think it's a great idea," Cheril said, "If that's what you wanna do, go for it."

Kai groaned in frustration. "Why do you always encourage him?"

"He's my boyfriend. Why shouldn't I?"

"Just think, you guys," Roshan said, "This will be one of my biggest achivevments yet. I guarantee it." He pounded the table and sent a spoon flying across the room. It hit a male mammoth that was talking through his twig caller, causing him to drop it in his soup and splashes the liquid all over his face.

Cheril sighed, placing her hand on her forehead. "Oh, no." She looked at her boyfriend. "Roshan, can we please just get out of here?"

"You guy's aren't hungry?" Roshan asked.

"Yeah, but we can't afford any of this." Kai pointed to the menu.

"I know, and that's why..." Roshan dugged under the table until he found a wooden lunchbox. "...I brought sandwiches."

A sandwich was thrown at Kai who caught it, but apple butter started dripping on his shirt. He looks around the restaurant nervously. "That's...not allowed in here."

A sloth waiter that was over at the male mammoth's table was helping the poor guy clean the soup off him. The waiter noticed Roshan and knew that the human needed to go. "One moment, sir," he told the mammoth respectfully and walked over to the human's table.

"What do you want?" Roshan asked his girlfriend, "I've got grape jelly, I've got lettuce and tomato with-" Roshan was then yanked out of his seat and thrown out of the restaurant. The sloth waiter dusted his paws off as he entered back inside the restaurant.

Kai walked outside and helped his friend up. "You okay, buddy?"

Roshan shook the dizziness from his head and nodded. "Never better." He saw Cheril come outside holding his wooden lunchbox. "Either of you wanna start helping me get this new performance ready?"

"I'd like to, but I promised my dad I'd help him finish up some of his stonework," Kai said, "See you later." He then walked away.

"And I need to get back to the orchard and finish picking those apples, but I can come by first thing in the morning to help," Cheril said, handing Roshan his lunchbox full of sandwiches and kissing his cheek, "See you tomorrow." She left as well.

Roshan went out back to grab his bike, but saw that it was once again in pieces. He picked them up, stuffed them in his bag and ran off.

Once he returned to the theatre, he got right to work on preparing the flyers. Elphina was busy typing in the native language on a wooden typewriter when Roshan buzzed her on the twig caller. "Elphina."

"Yes?" Due to her forgetful mind, Elphina usually doesn't remember that Roshan buzzes her and not anybody else. "Who is it?"

"It's me, Roshan." Roshan presses his black chalk piece to his forehead. "Your boss."

"Oh, hello, Roshan," Elphina buzzed in.

"There we go. I need you to have some flyers ready for me by this afternoon. Here's what they should say." Roshan clears his throat and reads what he wrote on his stone board. "Come one, come all. Prehistoric Theatre is bringing in performance a singing competition. The winner of the singing competition will receive a grand total of..." He looks in his prize box and starts counting up the green leaf money. "Let's see, eight hundred, eight hundred and fifty, nine hundred, nine hundred and fifty." He shakes his head. "Gonna need more than that." He looks inside a box that contains a priceless shell that he inherited from his grandmother and places it in the box. "One thousand dollars. You got that, Elphina?"

"Yes, sir. One thousand dollars." Elphina then had accidentally bumped her mug with her old hand and spilled the hot chocolate in it on the floor. She bent down to reach for it and her elbow hit a number symbol that meant zero and typed it in next to the one thousand, turning it into ten thousand. Then she rose her hand up to reach for her cloth and her finger hit the zero and turned the number into one hundred thousand dollars.

$100,000? Uh, oh!

But Elphina didn't notice this since she was too busy cleaning up the mess she made. Then Roshan buzzed her. "Elphina, would you mind making some copies of those flyers as well?"

"Yes, sir," Elphina buzzed back. She placed the orange leaf paper in the wooden copier and started making copies. She never even looked at the flyers to see she made a mistake.

Roshan looked out the window, breathing in the fresh air. "Oh, what a beautiful day to show everyone our next performance. Don't worry, old girl. Once this contest brings in some money, I'm gonna get you a fresh coat of paint." He then puts his coat back on and enters Elphina's office. "Elphina, are those flyers ready?"

"Oh, yes, Roshan," Elphina said, holding a tall stack of flyers, "We're all good to go." But Elphina forgot that her fan was on and the window was open so the flyers flew out of her hands and out the window.

Roshan gasped. "Elphina, no, no, no, no, no!" But it was too late. The flyers were all floating in the wind outside. Roshan figured it was a better idea than passing them out. "Well, I guess that's one way to spread the word."

And it sure was. They flew all over Switchback Village and even made their way into the city. Humans and animals stopped just to look up at the sky. Some even caught the flyers and were excited to see what they said.

Flyers even spread over to Katie and Ethan, who were about to step onto the log train to get home when Katie felt something on her back. She saw it was a flyer and looked to see what was on it. Her frown instantly turned into a smile. "Hey, Ethan, look at this."

But Ethan had already stepped onto the train and once the doors were closed, it was too late for Katie to get in. "Katie, babe."

Even as the train was moving, Katie ran as fast as she could to show Ethan the flyer about the singing competition.

Flyers flew as far as the eye could see. Some made their way to a cave garage. Diego was seen closing a garage door when a flyer flew inside. He looked at it and smiled. Finally! The sun was shining on him even in the midst of catastrophe. This flyer truly was a message. He hid it once he heard the gang coming by. He didn't want them to know what his future plans were.

The same happened with Shira. She was in the bedroom cleaning up when a flyer flew in from the window. She took a look and smiled. This was opportunity knocking at her door. Nothing could ruin this moment.

Until Gutt showed up. "Shira, close that window and finish getting this room spotless. I haven't got all day."

So she hid the flyer under her hay mattress. She wasn't letting this chance go.

Flyers were even making their way to suburban areas. Peaches was busy watering the plants when her mother tapped her on the shoulder. "Peaches." Her mother and grandmother were showing her the flyer about the signing competition. Peaches gave it a moment of thought and nodded. She would go out there and show them what she's got.

There were flyers that were in the hands of people at the park. A passerby that wasn't interested threw her flyer on top of Paul who was continuing to make his music. He started to get on to her. "Hey, what do you think this-" But once he looked at the flyer, he decided to silently thank that passerby.

Flyers still flew til evening. Brooke was washing dishes that evening while calling a friend of hers on the twig caller. She was tired after a long day, that was true, and she was down in the dumps, but when that flyer flew by and stuck itself on the window, Brooke read it closely and smiled, dropping the twig caller in the sink. She was happy. The sunshine was beaming inside Brooke. This was her moment.

This was everybody's moment.

* * *

 **WELL, THE WORD HAS GOTTEN OUT ABOUT THE SINGING COMPETITION. BUT JUST LIKE THE SING MOVIE, THERE WAS A TYPO. $100,000!**

 **WELL, HOPE THIS CHAPTER WAS GOOD.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW.**


	3. Auditions

CHAPTER 2

AUDITIONS

It was another beautiful morning in Switchback Cove. A little red bird flew inside Roshan's room and rang a stone bell with a pearl inside that helps bring sound. Roshan woke up and looked out the window, smelling the cold morning air. He got up from bed, took a shower, brushed his teeth, grabbed a banana, changed his clothes and stepped inside an elevator-like pulley system.

"Let's go to work," Roshan told himself as he lowered himself to the second floor of the stone theatre. Turns out Roshan lives in his theatre on the top floor. It didn't take long just to get ready.

Elphina came inside the office. "Good morning, Roshan."

"Good morning, Elphina," Roshan greeted.

"I made you a cup of hot chocolate." Elphina handed him the mug.

Roshan looked and saw his mug was empty. "Thank you, Elphina, but where is it?"

"Oh, I got a little thirsty from climbing up those stairs." Elphina opened the curtains. "Should I open the doors now, Roshan?"

"Open the doors? Why?"

"You have a lot of humans and animals waiting outside to audition, Roshan."

"I do?" Roshan had to see for himself to know for sure Elphina is being truthful. There were times her old eyes didn't see as straight as they used to. Once Roshan got a glimpse of the outside world, he realized Elphina wasn't kidding. "Holy moly, I really do." There truly was a line of people and animals outside waiting to audition for the singing competition.

Cheril rushed inside Roshan's office. "Roshan, you will not believe the amount of people and animals waiting outside! They must really wanna be in your show!"

"I know!" Roshan exclaimed, placing his twig caller on his head, "I need to call Kai and tell him!"

"I better get the stage ready." Cheril ran out of the office and made her way to the stage.

Roshan soon got Kai to answer. "Kai, you are not gonna believe this! There is a line of people and animals a mile long waiting to audition for the singing competition."

"I swear, if you're lying to me, I will hang up right now and never speak to you again," Kai said from over the twig caller.

"I swear to you! I'm telling the truth! Listen, just come over and see for yourself."

"I can't, Roshan. I have to go to work. I'll come by after work to see what all the fuss is about. See you later." Kai hung up.

Roshan threw the twig caller on his desk. "Oh, this is our big moment! Elphina, start wobbling yourself downstairs and throw those doors open wide!"

Outside the line was filling up the whole street and taking up half the street going across the corner. Humans and animals were waiting in line to get ready to show the theatre director what they've got.

Elphina was trying to keep everyone in order, using her megaphone so they could hear her. "Okay, single file, everyone! Single file!"

Soon the auditions began with three female dung beetles.

 **Got me looking so crazy right now,**

 **your love's got me looking so crazy right now,**

 **got me looking so crazy right now,**

 **your touch got me looking so crazy right now...**

Then we come to a dark brown mammoth named Julian, who's dancing catches Roshan and Elphina's attention.

 **Ra-ah-ah-ah-ah,**

 **Ro-ma-ma-ma-ma,**

 **Ga-ga-ooh-la-la!**

 **Want your bad romance!**

A band of male rabbits came next.

 **Jump! Jump! Jump!**

 **Might as well jump!**

Over at her cave apartment home, Brooke was saying bye to her kids as she started rushing them off to school. "Bye Isabelle, bye Patrick, bye Camille, bye Gregory, bye Rebecca, bye Michael, bye Morris, bye Nelson, bye Hannah, bye Tammy, bye Rose, bye Adam, bye Mary, bye Dennis, bye bye, Stephen." She closed the door once they were all out and rushing downstairs to get to the school bus. "Phew!" She picked up the flyer, took a good look at it, grabbed her purse and ran out the door.

At that time, a yak came on the stage.

 **Baby, I can take you a kiss from a rose.**

A group of young wolf pups started their song.

 **L! U! C! K!**

 **L! U! C! K!**

Roshan looks weirded out, but Elphina seems to enjoy it. She was clapping her hands to the beat.

A quartet of tortoises went next.

 **I love my shoes. I love my shoes.**

A water buffalo went next, singing a rap melody with a really good voice.

 **Come my lady.**

 **Come come my lady.**

 **You're my butterfly, sugar, baby.**

A news reporter was outside the theatre. Since this was big news, they just had to see everything about the big singing competition. "Okay, let's hear from a few more of the folks in line." He walked over to a wild hog. "What about you, sir?"

"Well, Bob, I'm a lab technician for a leading pharmaceutical company, but I was born with a gift," the hog said with a living-the-dream tone. "And that gift is to sing!" But once he got up on stage, he was singing gibberish. Roshan and Elphina couldn't understand a word he said.

Next audition was a group of female rabbits. Roshan was enjoying their performance, but Elphina looked terrified for some reason.

 **Oh my gosh! Look at her butt!**

 **Oh my gosh! Look at her-**

Next audition shows Katie and Ethan rapping it out, blowing Roshan and Elphina's minds. Roshan saw that the young male mammoth sounded horrible.

 **(Ethan: Rapping):** **Hey, I just met you and this is crazy**

 **But here's my number, so call me maybe**

 **It's hard to look right at you baby**

 **But here's my number, so call me maybe**

But when Katie started singing, he knew she was one of the stars that he was looking for.

 **(Katie: Pop Version):** **Hey I just met you and this is crazy**

 **But here's my number, so call me maybe**

 **And all the other boys try to chase me**

 **But here's my number, so call me maybe**

A pink female sloth tries to play her wooden guitar, but every time she does, the strings come loose and she has to restring them every two seconds. This irritates Roshan and Elphina. Cheril comes in to hear it after taking a quick break from stage checking. She decides to help judge at that point.

A band of young puffins come up to sing.

 **Lollipop, lollipop, oh lolli lolli lolli lollipop.**

 **Lollipop, lollipop, oh lolli lolli lolli lollipop.**

At the cave garage, Soto is seen hitting a punching bag. Diego pops in. "Hey, Soto, I'm just going out!"

"Well, don't be long," Soto told him, wiping sweat off his face, "I've got the gang coming over!"

Diego exits the garage and starts sprinting off.

Shira has finished her morning chores and runs up to Gutt. "Gutt, I'm going out for the day. I'll be back later."

"Be back by tonight," Gutt told her, "We're having a big meeting."

Shira grabbed her bag and started heading over to the log bus station.

At the entrance of the theatre, Paul is seen being interviewed by the news reporter Bob, with Brooke standing by listening to everything he said.

"Well, look, I mean I'm sure you're gonna get a lot of namby-pamby animals and humans in here saying things like, 'Oh, it's not winning, it's the taking part that counts!' Yeah, yeah, not me, pal. I'm here to win." He picks up the flyer and shows it to the camera. "That prize... it's mine!"

Next up to sing was a polar bear teenager.

 **People say "Yo, Humpty. You're really funny lookin'."**

 **That's alright cuz I get things cookin'**

Next up came a female horned beaver.

 **Working 9 to 5.**

A red kangaroo mother was on stage and was digging in her pouch to find her daughter, who looked a lot like her mother.

 **We can dance if we want to.**

Then a group of female saber-tooth squirrels were next.

 **Aserejé, ja, de je, de jebe you de-**

Then an orangutan name Greg started singing in a opera singing voice.

 **HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEYYYYYYYY-**

Then a squirrel name Scrat came up holding an acorn in his hands. He may not be able to talk, but he could sing.

 **Ride, like the wind! Ride like the-**

Then a little molehog name Louis came up singing a wondeful song in a wonderful voice.

 **Ben, the two of us need to look no more.**

Then next up came Diego, giving it all he had.

 **This ain't love it's clear to see.**

 **But darling, stay with me.**

"Wow!" Roshan said, looking up at Diego, "Thank you, Diego! Who's next, Elphina?"

"Next up we have Peaches!" Elphina called out

"Good luck out there," Diego said as he ran past Peaches. He then bumped into someone. That someone happened to be Shira. He gasped. "Oh! Sorry about that! You okay?"

Shira looked into Diego's eyes. He may not know her, but she knew him and couldn't control her blushing as she said, "Yeah, I'm alright."

"Well, good to hear. I wish you the best of luck." Diego rushes off to wait backstage.

Shira sighed in a loving way. "He talked to me."

"Peaches, please come to the stage!" Elphina called out again.

Peaches took a deep breath. "All right, come on, here we go, come on, you can do it, you can do it." She walks up to the stage and accidentally knocks the microphone down. "Oops!" She picks it up and apologizes. "Oh, I'm sorry."

"Okay," Roshan said, "Hey, it's all alright. You know what, that's all right. Take it away, Peaches."

Peaches began adjusting the microphone, looking nervously at Roshan, Cheril and Elphina. "Uh, okay. Uh..."

"Any time now," Roshan tells her.

Peaches stands there, too nervous to sing a note. She starts having stage fright. "Uh..."

"Do you want to start over?" Cheril asked.

"Um..." Peaches' heart starts beating. That's all she could hear until Paul gets fed up and starts shooing her away from the microphone.

"All right, enough of that," Paul said, pushing her away, "That's quite enough of that. That's it, come on. Off the stage, Leeches. Go on, you're useless. Thanks." He looks at the judges. "All right, here we go. Hit it!" He flips his hat on Roshan's head and sings in the style of Frank Sinatra.

 **Every time it rains, it rains pennies from heaven**

 **Don't you know each cloud contains...**

Peaches walks away from the theatre once she's outside. Her frustration gets the best of her as she hits a tree. Seems as though the tree decides to retaliate by throwing all it's leaves on her. She grunts. This was just not her day.

Shira finally has her chance and takes the stage, singing one of her favorite songs.

 **Waiting for tonight, Oh**

 **When you would be here in my arms**

 **Waiting for tonight, Oh**

 **I've dreamed of this love for so long**

 **Waiting for tonight**

Cheril nods, whispering to Roshan that they needed her. Roshan agrees and writes her down.

Then finally it's Brooke's turn to light up the stage.

 **You just gotta ignite the light**

 **And let it shine**

 **Just own the night like the Fourth of July**

 **Cause baby you're a firework**

Then throughout the day, the line kept getting shorter and shorter until finally they got to the last person and finished.

Elphina placed her megaphone on the table, an exhausted look on her face. "Okay, that's everyone, Roshan."

"Finally!" Cheril shouted, passing out on the floor.

"Okay, let's call everyone back to the stage," Roshan said, getting his leaf papers together.

"Attention, everyone!" Elphina shouted through her megaphone. She ended up pointing it directly at Roshan's ear. "Can we have everyone come back to the stage, please? Everyone return back to the stage!"

Roshan rubs his ear. "Thank you, Elphina."

Elphina points the megaphone at Roshan again. "You're welcome, Roshan!"

A few minutes later, everyone was back on stage. Roshan walked from one side of the stage to another. Everyone was anxious about who Roshan would choose to be in his show. They were also excited and each crossed their fingers or trunks or claws or whatever they had and hoped they got picked. They even tried taking a peek at the cast list, but when Roshan looked at the crowd, they stood like soldiers in formation.

"Okay, I would like for all the group performers to come up here, please," Roshan said. All the group performers made their way up to the stage. Roshan walked over to Ethan and Katie. "Okay, which one of you is Katie?"

"Ha, ha, very funny," Katie said sarcastically.

"Okay, I have to be honest. The first part of your audition was horrible. Who's idea was it to turn a great song like that into a rap melody?"

"My idea," Ethan said, "It's my girlfriend's favorite song, but she has to go into pop star princess mode and make the song sound the same."

"And that's why I'm choosing her and not you," Roshan said, "She shows a lot of promise and has a beautiful voice. Welcome to the show, Katie."

"Well, thanks," Katie said. Deep down she was glad she could do something on her own.

Roshan continued looking at the group performers. "Let's see, I'll also take Theodore and the Thumpers."

"Yes!" The male rabbit band started jumping up and down in excitement.

"And that's it on the group performers," Roshan announced. The rest of the groups started walking off the stage with disappointed looks. "Don't worry. You'll all be able to get fifteen percent off your ticket purchases for the show."

"Sure, whatever," someone in the crowd said.

Ethan rolled his eyes. "Whatever. I'll wait for you outside, Katie."

"Okay," Katie said as she stood by the side of the stage.

"Okay, I need all the soloist to come up here, please." All the soloist started coming up. Roshan started calling them out. "Okay Diego, Louis, Scrat, Ryan, Greg, Paul and Shira." Roshan walked over to Paul. "Ohhh, Paul! Your audition was exhilarating! Gotta have you in the show!"

Paul chuckled. "Well, if you insist."

"I'll also take Greg."

"Ohhh, yeah!" Greg cheered for himself.

"Let's see, I'll also have Shira," Roshan said.

Shira gasped and almost squealed in excitement. "Yes! Thank you!"

"And I'll take one more. Who should it be?" Roshan checked his casting list, figuring out who will be a good part of the show.

Then suddenly, a loud belch came from Ryan the water buffalo. He covered his mouth. "Oh, I am so sorry. Whenever I get really nervous, I start having this uncontrollable urge to belch." Another belch came out with Roshan standing in the midst of it. "Oh, what is wrong with me?" The belching continued.

Bodily problems was something Roshan couldn't deal with. "Um, yeah. Apology accepted. Thanks for coming, Ryan."

"Aww, man!" Ryan stomped his foot on top of Scrat, stepping on the saber-tooth squirrel. He gasped. "Scrat! Are you alright?" He took Scrat in his hooves and ran off the stage. "Don't worry, buddy! I gotcha! I gotcha!" He continued belching on his way out.

Roshan looked at the only two soloist. "Well, I only have two left so I'm gonna go with...Louis. Thank you, Diego." Diego silently walked off the stage with a disappointed look on his face.

Shira gasped silently by the curtains. "I thought he was amazing."

Roshan walked over to the little molehog. "You hear that, Louis? You're in the show."

"Oh, that's great," Louis said shyly, "I knew I always had a talent for singing. Um, will this be performed on the show holes for everyone to watch at home?"

"No," Roshan said, "People will be coming here to watch the show."

Louis' eyes almost pop out of his head. He chuckled nervously. "Actually, I almost forgot that I have some...stuff to do. Bye." He runs out of the room, bumping into Diego in the process. Louis looks at the saber. "There's a free opening. Take it." Then the molehog rushes off.

Roshan sighs. "Well, that was awkward. Diego, come back here! You're in!"

"Yes!" Shira whispers to herself.

Roshan checks the cast list again. "And...that's everyone on my list."

Everyone that wasn't called out started piling off the stage. Cheril then rushes over to Roshan. "Roshan, wait. We forgot someone."

Roshan looked at Cheril's casting list and saw who he forgot. "Oh, yes, we did." He looked at the moving crowd. "Uh, is Brooke still here?"

"Oh, yes!" Brooke called out, "Yes, I'm here!"

"Brooke, Brooke, Brooke," Roshan said, "Ah, here you are. The voice of an angel and you have lots of potential, but you need some movement in your performace."

"So you don't want me in the show?" Brooke was on the verge of walking away.

"That is certainly not true. We want you in this show. I just need to figure something out for you." Roshan snapped his fingers. "That's it. I'll pair you up with Julian." He looks around the auditorium. "Is Julian still here?"

"Right over here!" Julian shouted from the other side of the stage. He started dancing his way over to Brooke. "How was that?"

"That is what's gonna spice things up on stage." Roshan walked away to get the prize box.

"Wait, wait, wait," Brooke said, "He wants us to perform together?"

"Yeah!" Julian exclaimed, "You and me are gonna be like spicy hot peppers! We're gonna set the stage on fire with some awesome sloth and mammoth power! And I'll teach you everything I know about...dancing!" Julian showed off a few moves.

"That...sounds great." Although Brooke is not too sure about any of this.

Outside, Kai was making his way up the steps to enter the theatre. He heard some of the people and animals that came to audition grumbling and complaining about not getting cast into the show.

"That human is a fool, Martha," the red kangaroo mother told her daughter as she placed the little one back in her pouch, "You were gonna be a star one day!"

"You might as well go on home, buddy," the male hog told Kai, "The show's already been cast."

But Kai had promised to come by after work to see how things were going. He wanted to see the cast and went inside while he heard Roshan talking to the chosen performers.

"Alright, everyone," Roshan said, "I'm glad to see that the singers that I have dreamed of seeing are standing right here before my very eyes." Coming up to Roshan were the young little wolf pups with their wooden radio. Roshan was confused as to why they were still there. "Oh, I'm sorry, but I've already dismissed all the group performers."

Then one of the little pups started barking. "Woof! Woof, woof, woof, woof, woof!" Then they started singing. Unfortunately they didn't understand English.

Roshan groaned. "Elphina!"

Elphina started sweeping away the pups with her broom. "Okay, go on now! Go on!"

Kai had walked inside and sat down in the theatre house as the little pups passed by. He reached into his work bag and took out the flyer for the singing competition.

Roshan cleared his throat. "As I was saying. Now tomorrow will be a new day. I'll have a list of songs for each and every one of you. This will be the show that will give you the chance to show them what you got. Yes, only one of you will win, but if we all work together, great opportunities will be out there for each and every one of you. I promise that this show will be a smashing success."

"Yeah, that's great, but how about we take a look at the hundred thousand dollar prize, huh?" Paul said. Everyone else agreed.

Roshan nodded. "Well, sure. Let me just get my..." Then he paused and looked at Paul. "Wait, what did you say?"

Kai walked up to the stage with the flyer in his hand. "He said a hundred thousand dollars."

Roshan took the flyer and gasped. He started hyperventilating just a bit before looking at the cast members. "Uh, I forgot my keys. I'll be right back." He grabbed Elphina by the hand and started dragging her to his office. Cheril and Kai followed.

Elphina is seen sitting in a chair crying her eyes out. She kept apologizing about the horrible mistake she made. "Oh, I'm sorry, Roshan! I'm so sorry!"

"It's okay, Elphina," Roshan said, "It was just an honest mistake. You didn't even know about it. I'm not gonna fire you for making a mistake. I wouldn't fire you for anything." It still didn't help Elphina's crying lessen. "Will you please do us all a favor and blow that nose of yours?" She did, but in a terribly gross and loud way. "Not in here. Blow it in your office." He finally got her out of his office so she could console herself.

"What do you expect? She's ninety years old," Kai told his best friend, leaning back in the office chair.

"Kai, you gotta help me out here," Roshan begged.

Kai held up the flyer. "A hundred thousand dollars? Come on, Roshan. I don't make this much a year. I only get thirty-five hundred bucks a month from my job. My dad makes five billion a year."

"And you know his dad isn't gonna give you any more money," Cheril said.

Roshan kept hitting his head on the wall. "Oh, what am I gonna do?" He stopped when he cracked the wall. "All I want is enough money to fix my theatre! Is that too much to ask?"

"Roshan, maybe it's time to give up the whole theatre dream thing and do something else," Kai said.

"Or we could do something to make enough money for the grand prize," Cheril said, taking a quill pen, some paint ink and a piece of leaf paper, "I'll start coming up with some ideas."

Kai rolled his eyes. "As I was saying, maybe it's time to try something else for a change. You can sell this place, get some good money out of it and maybe you could start up your own business. Or you could use the money to find a new place to live and you could work as an intern or something for my dad. He's always got positions opened up."

"You would rather me give up than to continue living my dream?" Roshan said, "I have been doing this for two years now. If I give up and sell this place, I'll end up going back to our home village and becoming the new chief once my father steps down."

"That's a better option than having a failing theatre."

"Maybe we could set up a vendor store and sell jewelry," Cheril told herself, "Or we could collect seashells and sell them."

Ignoring his girlfriend, Roshan looked at Kai. "Kai, do you see that glass jar with the wooden top beside it?" He pointed at the counter to the glass jar.

"Yeah," Kai said.

"Do you know why I have that jar?"

"Because it catches the water from the leaks in the roof?"

"No." Roshan points to a jar filled with water. "That's the jar for the leaks." He walked over and picked up the empty jar. "I have this jar because my father made it for me. When I was seven, the spirit master needed someone to go and collect ingredients for his potions and medical herbs. I used this jar to find the things he needed and at the end of the day, I was paid a leaf a day for all my hard work. I saved every dollar to make enough so I could buy this place. And my father wanted me to live up to my dream."

"Wow, that's a heartfelt story," Kai said.

"And that's another good money making idea," Cheril said, jotting down the idea.

Kai shook his head, looking towards his friend. "So what are you gonna do?"

Elphina buzzed from the twig caller. "Roshan, I have Judana from the bank on line two again."

Roshan gave it some thought and knew the decision he had to make was a tough one. "There's only one thing I can do." He set the jar down and ran out of the office. He pushed open the double doors that led to the house of the auditorium, a look of seriousness on his face as he stared at his new cast members. "Everyone, I need to send you all home. Right now." They all gasped. Roshan continued speaking. "Because like my father always says, 'Wake up, so the sun will shine upon the world.'" Kai face palmed himself. He should've known better than to think Roshan would give up that easily. But Roshan continued his rambles. "That's right. Rehearsals begin first thing tomorrow morning. I will make sure that all of us will work together to make this show spectacular. A show that nobody has ever seen. So go home, get some sleep, and dream big dreams."

The cast cheered. Then the wolf pups came back for more. "Woof, woof!" Then they turned on their stereo and started singing.

Roshan groaned. "Elphina!"

Elphina returned with the broom. "Alright, go on! Get out of here!"

Once everyone left, Kai and Cheril walked over to Roshan. Cheril kissed her boyfriend. "That was the greatest speech you have ever made."

"This is the biggest mistake you have ever made," Kai said to Roshan, "Dream big dreams? How are you gonna make that happen?"

"I don't know how, but I will," Roshan said, walking over to a prop made of tree bark and painted like cave drawings. He jumped up on top of it.

"But what about the hundred grand? You don't have it. You don't even have enough fundings to pay for this show. You're on rock bottom, Roshan!" Kai looked like he was about to have a heart attack. He couldn't handle his friend trying anymore dream making tactics.

"I know, Kai, but do you know what someone does when they're on rock bottom?" He picked Cheril up and placed her right next to him on the prop, keeping an arm around her so she'll stay steady. "There's only one way to go, and that's...UP!" The prop started bringing him and Cheril up from the ground.

Roshan thought that would explain his dream continuation to Kai, but Kai just threw his hands up in the air. There was nothing more he could do.

All anyone could say was this:

Let the show begin.

* * *

 **NOTE: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE SONGS OR THEIR CONTENTS. SONGS ARE OWNED BY THE ARTISTS.**

 **AND HERE IS OUR CAST:**

 **BROOKE**

 **JULIAN**

 **DIEGO**

 **SHIRA**

 **THEODORE AND THE THUMPERS**

 **GREG**

 **KATIE**

 **PAUL**

 **TWO WILL NOT BE IN IT. GUESS WHO IT WILL BE? YOU'LL FIND OUT IN THE NEXT COUPLE OF CHAPTERS. ONE PERSON WILL BE PLACED IN IT. GUESS WHO THAT PERSON IS? YOU'LL FIND OUT SOON.**

 **HOPE THIS CHAPTER WAS GREAT.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW.**


	4. First Day of Rehearsals

CHAPTER 3

FIRST DAY OF REHEARSAL

Showing up on a show hole was the news report. It showed Brooke, Julian, Diego, Shira, Katie, Paul, Greg, and Theodore and The Thumpers coming out of Roshan's theatre.

"And coming out of the theatre are the contestants for the big singing competition," the news reporter name Bob said, "Aren't they just a fabulous looking group?"

"Turn it off, Manny," Ellie, Peaches' mother, told her husband.

Manny turned off the show hole and tried to cheer his daughter up. "Oh, Peaches, don't cry. It's alright. You are not a failure."

"Your father's right, sweetie." Ellie set a wooden pan of crispy leaves down on the stove. "They'll be other opportunities."

"Your mother's right. Maybe you can be in one of the school musicals. Or you can do the choir."

"Peaches is not going to be singing in a group anymore," Peaches' grandmother said as she walked inside the kitchen.

"Oh, brother," Eddie grumbled.

"Mom, please," Manny told his mother.

"Peaches, sweetie, don't you wanna sing up on stage?" Grandma asked Peaches.

"Yeah, but I messed up," Peaches said.

Grandma wiped away Peaches' tears. "Then you need to go back over there tomorrow and tell that theatre director that would like to re-audition. Be firm. Show those other contestants that you don't wanna be pushed around. Go over there and do what you love to do. You understand, pumpkin?" Peaches nodded, smiling just a bit. "Good. Oh, and don't forget Grandma's hot chocolate." She walked out of the kitchen.

Peaches knew what she had to do. She started getting ingredients out to bake a cake.

 **NEXT SCENE:**

Over at some cave apartments, Ethan was writing a rap songs about how angry he was for not getting cast in the singing competition. Katie was getting tired of hearing it.

 _That human is crazy_

 _Did you hear me say that he's crazy_

 _He thinks he's the king of arts_

 _But he sits on his throne and acts lazy_

"Would you stop acting like that, Ethan?" Katie told her boyfriend while she was cleaning up the mess, "I would be doing it for us."

"Oh, really?" Ethan said.

"Yes. If I won that money, we could use it to buy our own recording studio. We could become band managers for different singers and everybody will be able to hear your rap songs."

Ethan just rolled his eyes and continued rapping.

 _I'm not listening to my girlfriend_

 _She just wants to sell out_

 _Open up your ears, hear my voice_

 _Come on, everybody, and shout_

Katie sighed and continued cleaning up. She shouldn't even bother trying to talk to Ethan about anything. He's too stubborn. She'll just do her own thing then.

 **NEXT SCENE:**

Over on the streets of Switchback City, Paul is outside playing his horn. People and animals walk past him, enjoying his performance. But out of the blue and the corner of his eye, a beautiful female hyrax walks by, strutting down the walkway with her designer handbag and red ruby lips. Paul hesitated in his music to look her up and down. He even went up and started playing a romantic song to tell her how beautiful she is. He did that all the way up until they got to a club and that's where Paul was interrupted by the foot of a dark red bull mammoth.

"Hey, what do you think you're doing?" Paul ranted, "I was just about to escort her in." The female hyrax looked at Paul, smiled and giggled at him and made her way inside. Paul gave her googly love eyes and tried to go in, but the mammoth bouncer wouldn't let him pass. "I know Ronny, the manager. He'll put in a good word for me."

"Hey, Marcus," said a polar bear that was walking over to the entrance, "How's it going?" He had a Russian accent and two other polar bears were following him inside.

"Come on, you can't be serious," Paul said, "Oh, yeah, let the bears in. Let the bears in." Once the polar bears went inside, Paul blew his horn at the mammoth in anger.

There was never a time he got what he wanted.

 **NEXT SCENE:**

Over at the cave garages, Diego had just walked inside when Soto called for him. The rest of the gang was there so he knew it had to be important.

"There he is!" Soto exclaimed, "Come on over here, Diego. I've got a surprise for you."

Diego walked over to the gang and saw a table filled with drawings and trinkets. "What's going on?"

"You're not going to believe it. We've been told that there's a big shipment coming in that's carrying over a jillion dollars worth of gold, silver, diamonds and rare jewels. Show him the plan, Lenny."

"There are two different ways to get to the docks," Lenny explained through the drawings, "There's the way to the left and the way to the right, but luckily there's a cave tunnel shortcut that leads right down the center. So we'll go down through the tunnel, sneak aboard the ship, take all the money makers, and go back down the shortcut and meet the getaway car."

"And that's where your moment to shine is, buddy," Soto told Diego.

"Wait, you want me to drive?" Diego asked.

"Always have since the day we brought you into the gang. I've always been searching for you a part in this group and this is what I thought was best."

"Yeah, but Zeke's always been our driver."

"Zeke doesn't mind. Do you, Zeke?"

Zeke shook his head. "No. No, it's fine."

"So when exactly will this be going on?" Diego asked.

"We've got two days before it comes in," Lenny said, "Tomorrow starts day one."

"What if we get caught? Isn't there a quicker route we could do this in?"

"What do you care?" Soto said, "This robbery will make us rich beyond our wildest dreams. When it comes in, we make a run for it. This will be our last. We'll never steal again after this."

"Yeah, that sounds great." Diego walked away, not caring whether the plan will work or not.

With the singing competition coming up, Diego hopes to win the money and leave the gang. He would be his own saber afterwards. Besides they would never know. They could run away with the stolen goods. He would run away doing the thing he loves.

 **NEXT SCENE:**

Over at the rundown apartments, Shira had just walked inside the room. She saw Gutt standing in the doorway of the dining room, a yellow tooth smile creeping on his face.

"We've been waiting for you, Shira," Gutt said, walking inside the dining room, "Can't start the meeting without all the gang members."

Shira went into the dining room as well. She saw all the gang members sitting around the table that was covered with a map drawing of Switchback Cove. "What's going on?"

"Word on the street is there's a ship arriving in approximately two days," Gutt explained, "It's carry gold, silver, diamonds and rare jewels. Over a jillion dollars worth of it."

"Where did you hear that from?"

"The Half Peak sabers were discussing about it earlier today," Squint the rabbit said, "Flynn and I were spying on them over at the cave garages. Our mission is to get it all first before they do."

"Do you guys have a plan or something?" Shira asked.

"What good is a plan if we go in and get what we want?" Gutt said, "Let everyone know who we are. Once we get the stuff, we're buying a ship of our own and getting out of here. This is the last job we'll ever have to do."

"So what's my part in the plan?"

"You'll be the getaway driver."

"Getaway driver? But Raz is our driver."

"Yeah, but we need Raz for this mission. Her powerful legs can work wonders to kick others unconscious. Isn't that right, Raz?"

"You're always right, Captain," Raz saluted.

"Well, now that I know the plan, I'm going to bed," Shira said, "I have a few errands to run tomorrow."

"Just be back by sunset tomorrow," Gutt told her, "I need to teach you how to drive the getaway car. She's an old wooden gal and you need to be careful and firm with her."

"And while you're out, can you get us more coconuts?" Flynn asked, "We're all out."

Shira sighed as she went inside the crew's bedroom and went to bed. Tonight all she wanted was to dream of being her future self standing on a stage and singing. The passion she was born to have.

 **NEXT SCENE:**

Over at the nice apartment complex in the suburbs, Brooke was busy getting her children to bed by helping them all brush their teeth. She was doing that and using her twig caller at the same time. Now that she was in the singing competition, she was gonna need an extra set of hands to help her with the kids and housework.

"Hello, I was wondering if you're still available for a nanny position," Brooke told the person on the other line. She paused to listen. "Well, I just need a nanny for a couple of weeks just to watch the children and help with some of the housework." She paused again as she turned Stephen around so he wouldn't walk out of the bathroom brushing his teeth. Then Brooke smiled. "You can? That's wonderful." Then the person asked her about the children. "Oh, the children? They're all well-behaved and they're very sweet. None of them have any food allergies or allergic reactions and none of them are on any medications. They all play nicely together." Then the person asked how many children she had. "I have fifteen children." Then another pause. Granny walked over to the bathroom door. "No, I'm not joking. I really do have-" Then the person hung up. "Hello? Hello?"

Little Rose kissed her mother on the cheek. "Night, night, Mommy. Night, night, Granny."

"Goodnight, sugar plum," Granny told her great-granddaughter. She looked up at Brooke. "I'll tell the kids a bedtime story."

But Brooke didn't listen as she had no idea what she'll do with the kids. She then heard the door open a few minutes later. Sid walked inside the house soaking wet from the rain. He placed his straw hat on the wooden hat rack and carried his briefcase to the kitchen.

Brooke rushed over to her husband and kissed his cheek. "Hi, honey. How was work?"

Sid yawned. "Same as always. Leaf work after leaf work."

"Well, how did the big meeting go?"

"It went pretty well. Sales went up seven percent." Sid cut himself a piece of pie.

"That much? How wonderful! Oh, Sid, I know this is last minute, but I could really use your help."

Sid yawned. "You make the best pie, honey."

"Sid, I could really use your help with the kids for a couple of weeks because..." Brooke brought out the flyer "...you are not going to believe what I did today!" But she was too late. "Sid, are you...listening...to me?"

Sid was sound asleep in the chair with the show hole on the evening news. His pie slid off his plate and landed on the floor. He was too tired to even pay attention to Brooke.

Brooke sighed. She walked back into the kitchen, looking at the flyer. She kept thinking about what Roshan had said.

 _So go home, get some sleep, and dream big dreams._

Brooke started to question if she could actually do the show and still take care of her family at the same time. Then an idea popped up in her mind. She hopped up on the step ladder and dug through the utility cabinet. She took out a hammer and a toy train and got right to work. It took the whole night to build her creative masterpiece and by the time morning came around, she had checked to make sure everything was in order and rushed out the door.

What Brooke made was a device that could do everything that she would normally do everyday. Every morning her kids would wake up when she blew the horn. Well, a stick would substitute her claws. The children started waking up, yawning and stretching their limbs.

A voice recorder sat next to the horn. Another stick hit a red wooden button. "Good morning, children. Now I want you all to have your teeth brushed before breakfast."

In the kitchen, two sticks pretending to be arms were scooping fruit into wooden bowls and pouring orange juice into wooden cups. The kids all ran into the kitchen and sat down at the table. Some were eating and some were playing with their toys.

Sid came downstairs with his briefcase in hand. "Honey, have you seen my keys to the log car?"

Another voice recording in the kitchen played for Sid. "Don't forget, Sid. Your keys are in your briefcase."

Sid searched his briefcase and found his keys. "Oh, I found them. Bye, Brooke!"

"Bye, Sid!" the voice recording Brooke's voice said.

Granny then came into the kitchen searching for her teeth. "Hey, Brooke, have you seen my teeth anywhere?"

"Your teeth are in a cup of water by the kitchen sink, Granny," Brooke's voice said.

Granny looked and saw the cup. She took her teeth out and placed them in her mouth. She grabbed a few oranges from a wooden bowl. "I'm gonna eat my breakfast in the living room."

"Okay, Granny." Then there was a ding sound. Brooke's voice echoed throughout the house. "Time for school." The children all lined up to get their backpacks. Instead of Brooke standing there handing her kids the backpacks, a ferris wheel machine was giving them out. But Brooke's voice said goodbye to the kids. "Bye Isabelle, bye Patrick, bye Camille, bye Gregory, bye Rebecca, bye Michael, bye Morris, bye Nelson, bye Hannah, bye Tammy, bye Rose, bye Adam, bye Mary, bye Dennis, bye bye, Stephen." Then the door closed and it locked itself.

And throughout the whole time, none of them knew that Brooke was gone.

Brooke was seen walking down the dirt trail with a huge smile on her face and entering inside the theatre. Roshan was inside giving instructions for today's rehearsal.

"Okay, everyone," Roshan announced, "What I am passing out right now is a list of songs for all of you to choose from that I have chosen for you. Please choose a song that you plan to sing for the show and I would recommend choosing a back-up song in case the original you chose doesn't work out. Please have a song ready by the end of the day and have it for me to sign off on." He looked to see Katie finally arrived. "Katie, glad you could make it."

"Sorry I'm late," Katie said while eating a peach, "I had to make Ethan a special breakfast of oatmeal and strawberries to console him for not getting in the singing competition."

Roshan chuckles. "You have got to talk some sense into that boyfriend of yours."

Katie rolled her eyes. "Ethan is an artist, but I doubt you would understand."

"You're right, I don't understand that at all." Roshan handed Katie her list and led everyone to the rehearsal area. "This contest is war! This stage is the battlefield. Your song is your weapon. Remember you only get one shot to blow that audience away. You'll notice each list also includes my costume and performance suggestions. Okay? Elphina will show you to your rehearsal spaces. Now, let's get to work!"

Diego ran up to Roshan. "Excuse me, Roshan? For some reason, it says here that I should be playing the piano?"

"Yes," Roshan said, "Just imagine, big, soulful, feline saber guy like you tenderly playing the keys. There will be goosebumps everywhere! Is there a problem with the piano part of it?"

"Well, I haven't played the piano since I was a cub."

"Elphina!" Roshan called out to his secretary, "We're gonna need some piano lessons over here."

"Yes, sir, Roshan!" Elphina said to Roshan. She led Diego upstairs. "Up the stairs, I'll be right along."

"And, Greg, you're in here," Roshan told Greg, pointing to an empty rehearsal room.

"You got it, Roshan," Greg said and walked inside to start practicing.

Shira rushed over to Roshan. "Roshan, I've looked through my list and all the songs that you placed on here are sung in Spanish."

"Well, in the leaf work you filled out, it stated that you are bilingual," Roshan said.

"Yeah, but not everyone is. Nobody's gonna understand what I'm singing if I'm not singing in English."

Roshan snapped his fingers. "I didn't think about that. Tell you what." He took a piece of leaf paper and a feather pen and ink and brought it into Shira's rehearsal area. "Take this time to write down some songs you would suggest. Once you're done, bring it to me and I'll look over them." He then heard arguing and shouting coming from the next room. It was coming from Theodore and The Thumpers. "I need to take care of that." He rushed inside the room and broke up the fighting. "Hey, hey, hey, hey, break it up, break it up."

"Oh yeah?" said Nathan, "Tell Theodore! He started it!"

"That's right!" Theodore yelled, "Just like I started this band! My band, Nathan!"

Nathan bowed down to him in mockery. "Oh, forgive me, your highness."

"Guys, come on!" Roshan tried to stop them from arguing and then another problem arise. The little wolf pups were back. Roshan tried making them leave. "No, no! Hey! Get out! Get out of here!" The little finger movement Roshan was making gave them an idea for a new dance move and they used it as they continued to sing. Roshan looked back at the band of rabbits and decided to change the subject they were arguing about. He handed them their song list. "Look, just calm down and pick a song." He ran out to get back to work.

Brooke and Julian entered their rehearsal space. Brooke got right to work. "You know, Julian, I think we'll probably have a better chance of winning if I do the singing part and leave the dancing part to you. My dancing skills aren't what they used to be and I don't want to humiliate you."

"What?" Julian said, "Are you joking me? You're just in need of a super cool dancing warm-up." Julian started putting on a dancing leotard. "Come on! Let's put on some revealing clothes!"

Brooke grew nervous. "That, that is not necessary." She closed her eyes for a second and then opened them to see what Julian just put on. "Oh! That is a very tight leotard for a mammoth."

Julian started bringing his groove on. "Don't give me a worried face! I've got one for you, too!" He took out a leotard that looked just like his except it had a skirt. Brooke groaned.

Then Paul came in complaining about the noise. "Hey, poofy! Keep it down, will you?" He slammed the door.

"Sorry," Julian apologized as he continued dancing.

Back out around the rehearsal area, Katie walked out of her space to have a word with Roshan. "Hey, Roshan. You gave me the wrong list. Cheesy heavy metal punk rock music not exactly my style." She held out the list for him.

Roshan snapped his fingers. "Style! I'm glad you brought that up. Now, let's see..." He started searching through his clothing rack of stage costumes and found a black and white furred skirt for a mammoth's size. He showed it to Katie. "There." Katie gasped in fear. "Isn't this a great color for you?"

"I can't tell. It's darkness is melting my eyes. I need something that won't make me look like a mime. You got anything in a lighter color? Maybe yellow or lavender?"

"Lighter color? What, you want everyone to think you're going to sing in a valley? No, no, no, no, no. In my eyes, you're the kind of artsy-fartsy type?" He then found a sparkly black furred skirt with a black furred jacket and showed it off to Katie. "Bingo! Rock star princess!"

Then the lights automatically go off. This startles Roshan and everyone else.

Diego walked back down the stairs. "The lights are out!" Everyone else gathered near the stairs.

"Wait, what happened?" Brooke asked.

"Is this part of the competition?" Julian asked.

"How am I supposed to write anything down if I don't have any light?" Shira asked.

"Okay, everybody," Roshan announced, "Don't panic, don't panic."

"What's going on?" Paul demanded.

"Talk to me, Elphina," Roshan said.

Elphina walked around and felt Roshan's face instead of his shoulders. "When did we last pay the glow worm electric company, Roshan?"

Roshan gently removed Elphina's hands off his face. "Oh, for goodness sake. Okay, don't worry, everybody. I will take care of this. In the meantime, you will continue to rehearse in the dark."

"What?" Katie said.

"But I can't see anything," Brooke said.

"Nobody can," Shira said.

"Don't worry, everyone," Julian said, "I have glow worms in jars." He started passing out jars to everyone.

"Great!" Roshan exclaimed, "Use this time to shake off those first day inhibitions, and I'll be right back."

"Roshan!" a voice shouted from the auditorium, "Where are you?"

"Who was that?" Shira asked.

"It's fine," Roshan reassured everyone, "I'll take care of it. Just get back to work."

"You got to be kidding me," Paul said.

"Okay, you heard him," Elphina said, "Back to work now! Come on, everybody."

While everyone returned to their rehearsal spaces, Roshan ran into the auditorium and was happy to see Cheril. "Hello, Cheril. Glad you could make it."

"Did you forget to pay the light bill again?" Cheril asked.

"Probably. Mind helping me get some light in here?"

Cheril shrugged. "I guess."

It wasn't too long before they were outside. Roshan was exiting his office from the window. He was carrying a vine cord in his hand and walked on the edge of the theatre. Cheril was standing on the grass in front of the building keeping watch. Roshan looked down at her. "Anybody around?"

Cheril shook her head. "Not that I can tell."

Roshan continued on, but since the building was so old, a piece of bark fell off, causing Roshan to jump to the other side. He chuckled worryingly. "Sorry, old girl. I'll fix that." Then when Roshan tried to get to the other side, he forgot there was a gap between the theatre and the grocery store building next door. He fell through.

Walking down the trail was Peaches. In her trunk was a wooden cake carrier. When Roshan popped up in front of her, she shrieked. "What the-" This caused her to almost drop the cake.

"Hey," Roshan said, hanging upside down, "Sorry about that. Didn't mean to freak you out."

"And we are doing nothing out of the ordinary, in case you're wondering," Cheril said, running up to make sure her boyfriend was okay.

Peaches chuckled. "That's okay. Hey, are you the theatre director that held the auditions for the singing competition yesterday?"

"Yes, that would be me," Roshan said.

"Well, you probably don't remember me, but I auditioned yesterday and I..."

Roshan wished he had more time to chat, but he was in a rush. "Yeah, I think I do. Hey, listen. Do you think, maybe, you could reach the ledge?" He pointed up the ledge of the grocery store.

"That ledge?" Peaches asked.

Roshan nodded and Peaches gave him a boost. He almost fell off, but regained his footing. "Whoa-oh! That's a heck of a trunk you've got there! Thanks a lot, kid!"

"Roshan, I think she came here to talk to you," Cheril said, crossing her arms.

"Yeah, I did," Peaches said, "My name is Peaches, and I baked a cake for you and, uh, I was wondering if you'd, maybe, give me a second chance to..."

Roshan waved his hand to quiet her for a second. "Just a moment, please. Be right with you." He was ready to plug in the vine cord to the other vine cord that lit up the store's sign. Unplugging the other cord, he tried plugging the one he had in, but the distance only went so much for it. He tried pulling gently, but after that failed attempt, he strained and yanked. It knocked over some stuff inside the theatre and even smacked Elphina while she was about to eat lunch. The cord trapped her, pushing her up against her desk.

Diego was busy playing the piano when the lights finally flickered back on. Everyone downstairs cheered and were happy they could see one another again. Diego went back to playing, not paying attention to Elphina.

"Diego..." Elphina squeaked.

Back in the theatre, Roshan and Cheril were leading Peaches backstage.

"Mind your head here," Cheril said.

"Hey, can you pull that scenic cable vine?" Roshan asked Peaches.

Peaches pointed at the green vine. "You mean this?"

"Yes, that's it!" Roshan exclaims. Peaches pulls the scenic cable, opening the curtains. Roshan smiles. "Great. And the house lights?" Peaches pulls the house lights as well, lighting up the entire auditorium. It was a beautiful sight to behold.

"Wow," Peaches said, amazed by the sight.

"It's just as amazing as the day when you first bought the building, Roshan," Cheril told her boyfriend, kissing him on the cheek.

"Oh, I know. Beautiful, isn't she?" Roshan looks at Cheril. "And so are you." He started kissing Cheril passionately.

Cheril pulled away after a few seconds. "Not during work hours. Besides, you have someone that needs to see you." She pointed to Peaches.

"Oh, yeah." Dusting off his clothes and clearing his throat, Roshan had an idea in mind for Peaches. "Back to work for me. You know what, kid? How would you like to be a part of this show?"

"Really?" Peaches was thrilled. "Wait, oh my gosh, I was gonna ask about that."

"Great! Because I could really use a stagehand."

Peaches frowned. "Stagehand? But..."

"Ah, don't worry about it. You're gonna pick it up in no time. I'll teach you everything I know. Follow me." Roshan rushed backstage to give Peaches the grand tour.

Peaches sighed. Cheril picked up her disappointment. "I know what you were gonna ask him. You wanna be in the show, do you?"

"Yes, I really do," Peaches said, "I wanna be in the show, but then again, I don't wanna be in the show."

"You got stage fright?"

"Well, yeah, kind of." Peaches brought up a look of embarrassment on her face.

"It's nothing to be embarrassed about. To be honest, I can sing, but I also suffer from stage fright. That's why I've never given it all I got."

Peaches smiled, feeling somewhat better that someone other than her also has a problem with performing on stage. "Well, at least I'm not the only one."

"Hey, madam, are you coming?" Roshan called out from backstage.

"I better go," Peaches said, turning around and heading backstage.

Cheril sighed. "You'll get your chance one day."

Peaches had finally caught up with Roshan, who started taking her around the theatre. "There are the rehearsal spaces and dressing rooms and up here, we got workshops and the main office."

Peaches looked around at the contestants that were busy rehearsing. Brooke and Julian were busy busting a move, Shira was writing down song options, Theodore and The Thumpers were practicing a dance routine, Greg was doing vocalizing warm-ups, and Katie was practicing a pop song.

Peaches was astounded. "Awesome."

"Awesome?" Paul said, sitting on the bottom step. He scoffs. "I think the word you're after is 'awful,' and that's me restraining myself." He hopped up on his feet. "There's not an ounce of talent between them. Not an ounce." Then he had a brilliant idea. One that he really shouldn't be thinking about. "In fact, you know what? I think that prize is as good as mine already."

As they always say, don't plan ahead for something you don't know will happen for you. That goes for prize money. But always plan ahead for natural disasters.

* * *

 **HERE YOU GO, GUYS. ANOTHER CHAPTER. REHEARSALS HAVE STARTED AND YES, IT DIDN'T GO WELL AT THE BEGINNING, BUT WILL IT CONTINUE TO GET GOOD OR BAD LATER ON?**

 **WELL, HOPE THIS CHAPTER WAS GOOD.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW.**


	5. One of Those Nights

CHAPTER 4

ONE OF THOSE NIGHTS

That evening, Paul is shown sitting in a wooden desk chair talking to a late night banker. Since he has this strange and sudden feeling that he might win, he was preparing for all the nice things money can buy.

"Yes, indeed," Paul said, "I am about to come into a very, very large sum of money. $100,000 to be precise."

The banker, a male yak, nodded. "Well, is that so? In that case, sir, you'll be wanting our platinum card."

Paul gasped as he stared at the shining platinum colored tree bark card. With that card, he could go out and buy ten used log cars, but he used it for a red painted sports log car.

He drove it down the trail and honked the horn to get the female hyrax's attention. He smiled at her as the sound of hip hop music was being played in the night club. The female hyrax smiled, loving the new car and loving Paul. Even the bouncer liked his style and had wondered how a street performer was able to afford it.

Paul hopped out of his new vehicle and stood next to the girl of his dreams. Linking his arms with hers, he greeted the bouncer. "Well, well, well... Hello again." The bouncer nodded and removed the belt for the two hyraxes to enter. Paul chuckled. He was happy to finally get what he wanted.

 **NEXT SCENE:**

Over at a cave housing complex in the city, Ethan and Katie were laughing about the list of songs Roshan provided for Katie earlier that day. Ethan knew good and well that Katie was clearly not into rock.

"Oh man!" Ethan exclaimed, "These are like the cheesiest rock songs of all time!"

"I know, right?" Katie said, "Where did he find all these at, anyway? I've never even heard of them. Welcome to The Jungle, I Need a Hero, The Sound of Silence. After reading through this, I was thinking of writing my own pop song instead of attempting to sing any of these."

Ethan was surprised to hear what his girlfriend just said. "Wait, what? Your own song?"

"Well, yeah. That's not a problem, is it?"

Ethan shook his head. "Look, if you want to win that money, just do what the human guy says. It seems to me that he's not a hip hop rap guy, so that's out of the question. Just stick with the songs he gave you and you'll be fine."

Katie was starting to get mad. "Why? You think I can't write my own song?"

"Whoa, whoa. Calm down. I'm just saying, not everyone can write songs, okay?" Ethan walked away into the kitchen. "I know I make writing rap look easy, babe. But it's not."

Katie sighed. She wanted to win that money for her and Ethan, but she didn't want to do it somebody else's way. She thought she would get the chance to do it her way, but it seems that plan backfired. But she wasn't one to give up. For now, she would go with the flow. After she wins the competition, she would finally have a chance.

 **NEXT SCENE:**

At the suburban cave homes, Peaches was exiting a log bus that stopped in front of her house. She was listening to her favorite radio songs through her wooden headphones that had a wooden stick resembling an antenna to get a good signal. When the bus drove off, she almost jumped seeing the entire neighborhood standing on her front lawn. Animals and humans were shushing each other.

"Oh, here she is!" Crash said.

"Quiet down, everybody," Ellie said.

Peaches' grandmother was the first to speak. "So, Peaches! Are you in the show? Please say yes!"

Peaches wasn't sure what to say. A part of the truth was she is a part of the show, but the other part was that she's only a stagehand. She decided to be firm. "Uh, well, yeah. Kinda. But..." Before she could finish, everyone started cheering.

"I knew it! I knew it!" Manny cheered.

"Awesome!" Crash and Eddie, Peaches' uncles, exclaimed.

"She did it!" Grandma shouted with excitement m

Ellie ran up to her daughter and hugged her. "Oh, I'm so proud of you! I could pop!"

"That's my birthday wish coming true right there!" Grandma exclaimed.

Peaches was still bewildered by how everyone knew about her audition. "Mom! What the heck?"

Ellie held out her trunk. "Wait a minute, wait a minute. Don't be mad, ok? It was your grandma. She told the whole street about your audition."

Peaches knew right away that she had to tell the truth. "Mom, no, wait."

Ellie shushed her daughter. "Shush, baby. You need to save that singing voice of yours. So, from now on, just nod or shake your head, ok?" Peaches nods her head. Ellie chuckles as she and Peaches are posing for stone drawings.

Peaches can get through this. She just needs to muster up the courage to tell Roshan that she wants to be in the show. And she really wants to.

 **NEXT SCENE:**

Over at the cave garages, Diego was working on the skills of being the gang's driver. He's already tried ten times, but after many attempts, he's not going fast enough in the amount of time he's supposed to. Soto starts getting annoyed and frustrated.

Diego drove up to Soto. "How was that, Soto?"

"You're still too soft on the corners, Diego," Soto said, "You got to attack them. And you're crunching the gears. I told you, you got to be gentle with the..." The music in the car was too loud for Soto to think of what to tell his little brother. "Look, turn that down." Diego finally has enough and drives away. Soto yells out to him. "Hey! Listen to your big bro!"

Diego was tired of being told how to do everything. He started imitating his brother. "Too soft on the corners, Diego!" He started turning on the corners, making tire tracks. "You're not doing it right, Diego!" He started speeding over the limit. Speed up, Diego!" He began getting angry. "Do it like I showed you-" Then he screams out when he saw his brother in the glow worm light. He slammed his back right paw on the brakes. He turned the music off and looked around for his brother. "Soto? Oh no, I've run over my brother." Then a paw slams on the hood of the car, making Diego jump.

Soto stood there with a sand timer in his paw. "Now that is more like it." He laughs, impressed how Diego did well with his gang driver lesson.

Soto might be proud, but Diego wasn't.

 **NEXT SCENE:**

Over at the rough looking apartment complex, Shira was getting driving lessons from Gutt. Unlike Diego, she was fast, but gentle and easy. That's what Gutt was looking for and he was proud. After a few practice rounds, he walked over to Shira.

Shira poked her head out the window. "How'd I do then?"

"Just like the way you've been doing it," Gutt said, "Amazing work. Your turns are faster than I expected. And thanks for babying the gear shift. You gotta be gentle with it. Oh, and whatever music you're listening to must be giving you confidence. Turn it up some." Shira did as she was told and turned up the radio. "That's it! Now take one more lap around and then we'll have dinner."

So Shira did as she was told and went around one more time, but this time she got distracted. The volume of the radio was so loud and Shira was singing along to it so well, she didn't pay attention to where she was driving and when she finally noticed, it was too late.

She hit Gutt and sent him flying across the trail, causing him to fall inside a chimney of another apartment complex. He then jumped out because the fire was going inside the apartment and he landed back in the alley, falling on top of the hood of the log car. He slid off and flopped on the ground.

Shira clicked the radio off and jumped out of the log car. She gasped at Gutt's condition. "Are you okay?"

Gutt looked at her and growled. Shira took that as a no. She sighed, knowing good and well her punishment would be coming soon. She might as well just pack her bags and move away from the world. This is turning out to be a nightmare.

 **NEXT SCENE:**

Over at the cave apartments in the suburbs, Brooke had finally come home from rehearsals. She saw the machine she made washing all the dinner dishes and hanging the furred towels outside to dry. Granny was asleep in the chair watching the show hole. Brooke went upstairs and saw the kids sleeping soundly in their hay beds.

Brooke's voice was telling a story about the Three Little Pigs, the kids' favorite story. "And the three little pigs lived happily ever after. Good night, my dears."

After making sure the kids were asleep and resetting the machine, Brooke went to bed. She wanted to know how her husband's day was, though, just to make sure the machine worked like she hoped. "Sid, are you awake?" Sid moaned, proving that he was still up and tired after a long day of work. "How was your day, honey?"

Sid yawns. "Same as always. Leaf work after leaf work."

"Did you enjoy dinner?"

"Yep. You make the best carrot soup, Brooke. Even if the day was the same as everyday."

Brooke grinned. "It was?"

"Yep." Sid patted Brooke's leg. "I don't know how you do it all, honey. Good night."

"Good night."

Brooke went to sleep with excitement. Now that she knew the machine worked, she could rest easy knowing that things would be fine until the competition.

 **NEXT SCENE:**

Back over at the theatre, Roshan was sprucing himself up. His father invited him over for dinner and he wanted to look sharp. Once a week he and his father would have dinner together and just talk about what they've done and all. While he was getting himself ready, Roshan's elbow knocked a stone picture off his desk and it landed on the floor. He picked it up and dusted it off. He examined it a moment and remembered that it was the stone drawing of the grand opening of his theatre. That day always brought back great memories.

Roshan remembered cutting the leaf ribbon and proclaiming, "Ladies and gentlemen and all animals great and small, welcome to the Glacier Pass Theater!" He could remember the cheering of all the citizens of Switchback Cove. Kai and Elphina were there for his support. Cheril kissed Roshan like there was no tomorrow. And his father was there. Roshan could remember pulling his father in for an embrace and Runar didn't hesitate to hug his son back. Those memories were precious to Roshan and he didn't want to let them go.

The office door opened, revealing Elphina. "Roshan? I have Judana from the bank."

Roshan shook himself back to reality. "What? Oh, no, no. I was just about to leave. Tell her I'll call back first thing in the morning."

"I can't. She's right here." Elphina pointed up. Judana was a tall, middle aged human woman you don't wanna mess around with.

Roshan smiled nervously. "Judana! Hello. How can I help you?"

Judana started up the conversation outside. "I work for a bank, not a charity. You owe a total of $75,000 of unpaid payments and if your accounts are not settled by the end of the month-"

Roshan cut her off. "Okay. Judana, I personally guarantee by the end of the month this show is going to be the biggest hit this city has ever seen! You can come and see it for yourself if you don't believe me."

Judana became red in the face. "Roshan, none of your shows have ever worked. NONE of them! And I don't have to see any of them to know that. You've had your chances. Now I'll give you another thirty days to settle your accounts, or we will repossess this property!"

"But, Judana-"

"Goodnight, Roshan." Judana walked away, a look of irritation on her face.

"Okay. Toodle-loo. Goodnight." Roshan laughs nervously.

Elphina walked up to Roshan. "What are you gonna do, Roshan?"

"Honestly... Uh, I have no idea." And it was true. He didn't. He set his satchel over his shoulder. "I need to go now. I don't wanna keep my father waiting. Goodnight, Elphina."

"Goodnight, Roshan." Elphina went back inside the theatre.

Roshan started running to the human settlement called Glacier Pass. He made his way to the largest hut in the village. The one that belonged to his father. He could see Runar outside roasting a dodo bird over the fire. He rushed over quickly, glad to see his father after a week.

"Father!" Roshan called out.

Runar smiled, happy to see his son. "Roshan! Glad you could make it, my son. Come on inside."

The two then sat down a few minutes later to eat. The first few minutes were always silent. Normally Roshan would start out the conversation, but after the previous unexpected encounter with Judana, he wasn't sure how he could tell his father about the theatre failing.

Runar set down his stone fork. "So how have things been?"

"Oh, good," Roshan said, "Could be better, but good."

"I'm not sure I can believe that, Roshan. What's going on?"

"How can you tell something's going on?" Roshan started spreading olive oil on his corn.

"I know you all too well, son. Is something going on with the theatre?"

"No, not at all. Everything's fine."

"Don't lie to me, Roshan."

Roshan sighed, knowing his father would continue bugging him if he didn't tell him what was going on. "Alright, fine. The theatre's failing and I don't know what to do about it."

Runar chuckled. "I'm not sure how your theatre could possibly be failing if you're giving away a prize for a hundred thousand dollars." He handed Roshan one of the singing competition flyers. "I'd say this singing competition will bring in a lot of money."

"Yes, but there's one small problem about that."

"You don't have the prize money, do you?"

Roshan threw the flyer behind his back. "No."

"I suppose the typo was made by Elphina, wasn't it?"

"Of course. Father, I don't know what to do. I don't have the prize money to give to the winning contestant and I'm pretty sure they're all planning for it. I don't have the money to settle any of my accounts and I don't have the money to fix up the old building. I'm in a money crisis situation. Should I use the money I make from the singing competition to pay all my debts and fix up my theatre or should I give it all to the winning contestant and risk losing my home and letting my career fall? Kai`s right. I'm at rock bottom and I'm not sure how I'm gonna go back up. After two years of going on my own, I can't believe that I'm about to come home and beg for help." Roshan sighed. "What do I do, Father?"

Runar stood up and removed a stone drawing from the wall. He handed it to Roshan. "You remember when this portrait was made, don't you?"

Roshan shook his head. "No, I was a baby when this was made. I remember the story you told me about it, though."

"It was the last cave drawing portrait of us with your mother. Every time I look at it, I remember some of those grieving last words of hers. She told me that whatever dreams you ever had to let you go out and live it. Whether you wanted to be chief of the village or a theatre owner. She wanted you to find your own path as long as the path you were taking was in the right direction."

Roshan laid the drawing down on the table. "But how am I gonna continue taking that path if I'm about to lose everything?"

"You won't lose everything, son. There's still one thing nobody can take away from you and that's hope. Don't you think there's still hope for your theatre?"

Roshan put some thought into it. He kept brainstorming ideas, but nothing came up. He finally decided that listening to Kai was a better option, but he wasn't about to throw his father's advice out the window. He got up from the table and grabbed his bag. "I know there's still hope for my theatre, Father. I'll keep looking until I can find it. I better go. I need to stop by somewhere before I head home. See you next week."

"Roshan, if you ever change your mind about the theatre business, you're always welcomed back home. The village is empty without you."

Roshan nodded. "I'll keep that in mind, Dad."

With that, Roshan walked out of the village. He needed to talk to someone else. Someone he hoped could help him out of the mess he's placed himself into.

 **NEXT SCENE:**

Over at a beautiful cave mansion home, Kai is seen exiting out of the pool house his parents let him stay in. He's wearing a orange furred robe and takes it off, revealing his loin cloth speedo. He climbs up the ladder to the diving board, jumping a few times before diving in and swimming around in the water. After taking a couple of laps around, he emerges from the water, and lets out a yell when he sees Roshan by the pool, sipping juice out of a coconut.

Kai starts hyperventilating. "What the heck?!"

Roshan examines his friend carefully. "Are you wearing a loin cloth speedo, Kai?"

Kai places a hand on his chest. "What, what are you...doing here?"

A wooden door opens on a balcony. It was Kai's mother checking up on her son. "Kai, is everything alright down there?"

Kai nodded, still shooken up. "Yeah, uh, just doing my laps, Mom."

After a few minutes, Kai and Roshan are seen inside the pool house, listening to classical music on the radio. It was a nice place to have a bedroom. Kai was cooking up some popcorn over the fire.

Roshan sat down on the soft hay chair. "So, you're living in the pool house now?"

"Yeah, I told my folks I wanted to be more, you know, independent," Kai said, grabbing a wooden bowl out of the cupboard, "I even hooked myself up with this life coach guy."

"Life coach? What for? It looks like you're living pretty well on your own. You can start a fire and cook over it, your place is always clean and you work four days a week. Why would someone like you need somebody else to help you live your life? You have everything you could ever want."

Yeah, but I've pretty much lived around maids, butlers, cooks, nannies and tutors all my life. I feel like I've had too much help all my life and have never been abIe to do it on my own. Plus, I'm hoping he's gonna help me find my true purpose in life. I thought I had a good one. I work with my dad and all. But, turns out, being an intern is not the right path or something like that. I don't know." Kai takes the wooden pan of popcorn and pours it in the bowl. "Anyway, I got him to put me on this whole daily chore schedule. It's like this: Mondays, take out the trash before work, Tuesdays, cut the hedges after work, Wednesdays, go visit Grandma after work, Thursdays, clean the pool, and Fridays, go grocery shopping. It'll make you think, don't I have people to do all this stuff for me?" He takes a handful of popcorn. "I'm telling you, Roshan. Hiring this life coach is the best decision I've made. I'll finally get to do what I've always wanted. Art portraits. Lots of humans and animals do it. No more will I be the guy who grew up rich and never has to work a day in his life. I'll prove the world wrong."

But Roshan stopped listening after Kai mentioned visiting his grandmother. "Whoa, whoa. Back up. Your grandma is still alive?"

"Oh, yeah." Kai kicks his surfboard down, revealing a stone drawing portrait of himself, his parents, and Eura who has grown older over the years.

Roshan stared in awe. "Wow. And she's rich, right?"

"She's loaded." Kai munches on some popcorn, swallowing it before continuing. "But trust me, you don't wanna go near my grandma." He shudders. "She is one mean woman beast."

Roshan continues staring at the portrait. Just looking at Eura gave him an idea. An idea to save his theatre.

And by the background music for a song sang by Paul, a new day has arrived to continue the show in the hopes that hope was on Roshan's side.

* * *

 **HERE'S ANOTHER CHAPTER TO THIS AMAZING STORY.**

 **I DO APOLOGIZE FOR TAKING SO LONG. I'VE BEEN BUSY WITH WAY TOO MUCH STUFF, BUT I'M UPLOADING THIS FOR YOU.**

 **HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW.**


	6. When Things Go From Good to Bad

CHAPTER 5

WHEN THINGS GO FROM GOOD TO BAD

Paul was standing on stage singing one of the songs that was given to him.

 **They're maybe trouble at hand**

 **But while there's Moonlight**

 **And music and love and romance**

Roshan was backstage watching while directing Peaches on what to do for the stage. "Now fade up the spot." Peaches did so as she turned a knob. Roshan nodded. "Good. Lower the drawing."

Elphina came by with a mug in her hand and gave it to Roshan. "Hot chocolate?"

Roshan takes the mug. "Thank you, Elphina." While Peaches was trying to lower the cave drawing prop, the cable starts creaking. Roshan looked at his stagehand. "Okay, that's normal. Just needs a knock." Peaches knocks on the cable. "See? You're getting it."

Paul continued singing as the cave art prop was lowering.

 **And while it's still got a chance**

Elphina started looking around backstage. "Has anyone seen my wooden green medication bottle? The darn thing keeps slipping out of my hands and rolling all over the place. I have to take my vitamins three times a day or I'll turn sluggish."

"I'll help you find it, Elphina," Roshan said, setting his mug down on a wooden stool.

The wooden medicine bottle had rolled by Roshan's foot. Not seeing it, he stepped on it and went flying in the air. So did the bottle. It hit the ropes holding the sandbags which landed on top of Greg, smashing him through the floor. Some other sandbags landed on the lights and knocked them down on the stage. The medicine bottle landed on a spear prop and pierced a hole in between the lid and the pouring tip. Unfortunately some of the vitamin pills fell out of the bottle and dropped in Roshan's mug of hot chocolate. And those types of vitamins quickly dissolve in hot liquids.

Elphina found the bottle. "Oh, there it is. I better find something to cover it with."

Paul looked at Peaches, giving her a stern expression. "You almost killed me, jumbo!"

"It wasn't me," Peaches said.

"Oh, is that so?" Then the lights caught on fire since the lights were made by actual fire inside of them. Paul screams. "Fire!"

Peaches yells and grabs the water bucket. Since it was only wood, water can be used.

Roshan took his hot chocolate mug from the stool and downed the whole thing. This was making him panic beyond everything. He then heard someone groaning. "Greg?" He gasped and saw Greg under a bunch of equipment.

Greg began moaning in pain and dizziness as he was loaded into the ambulance.

Roshan ran up to the van. "Greg, you're going to be fine! Just hang in there, buddy!" Then Roshan heard arguing behind him. It was Theodore and The Thumpers. Something had happened once again. Theodore stormed up, wailing loudly. Roshan was panicking once more. "Why aren't you guys rehearsing?"

"We're through!" Theodore cried, "We can't get along anymore. They said I'm a terrible leader and an intolerable ego maniac! I don't even know what that means!" He stormed away, crying his eyes out.

Roshan ran back inside the theatre. "All right. We're two acts down. Give me some good news, Elphina."

"Oh, it's not as bad as it looks," Elphina said. Then the stage floor cracked under her feet. "Oopsie-daisy."

Cheril walked inside the theatre. "What's going on in here?"

Roshan ran up to his girlfriend. "Cheril, thank goodness you're here. Nothing too serious is going on except for the fact that the stage is damaged and we're two acts down." Then he snaps his fingers. "I've got it. Cheril, how would you like to be in the show?"

"What?"

"I'm asking you because as long as we've known each other, you have a beautiful voice. Will you do it?"

Cheril shook her head. "No, I'm not doing it."

Roshan literally had to beg. "Come on, Cheril."

"Roshan, I haven't sang in front of an audience in five years and you know what happened when I did."

"Okay, so you had a little...accident, but that was in the past. That was then, this is now. I won't even put you in the competition. I'll let you sing for yourself. Just please do it. Sing in the show."

Cheril had tears glistening in her eyes. "No, Roshan. I'm not doing it. If you need me, I'll be in your office." She stormed off backstage.

Roshan sighs. He then looked at Peaches. "Peaches, how would you like to re-audition for the show?"

"Really?" Peaches said, "Well, yeah."

"Great!" Roshan exclaimed.

"I mean, no."

"What?"

Peaches started to stammer. "I mean, yes, I can sing. But, no, I get so nervous and I can't do it. I mean, I would totally do it, but...no, I... no."

Roshan nodded. "I'm gonna take that as a maybe." He then hears the wolf pups running inside the theatre and heading into one of the rehearsal rooms. "Great! Look, they're back! We're gonna come back to this, Peaches." Roshan rushed backstage.

Peaches looked at Elphina. "What happened to Cheril the last time she performed a song on stage?" Elphina leaned into Peaches' ear and told her. She gasped. "When a girl turns that age, everything about themselves is embarrassing."

The wolf pups were dancing to the music on their wooden radio when Roshan came in and flipped it off. "Listen, guys, forget what I said before. You are very talented. Please, join the show." He waited for a response. "Okay? Yes? No?" Then he forgot that they only spoke wolf. "Oh, um... Here..." He took out a foreign language book and began speaking wolf. "Woof, woof, woof, woof, woof. Woof, woof, woof, woof, woof, woof." But whatever Roshan said offended them. One of the pups kicked Roshan in the shin. They picked up their boombox and walked off. "What? Hey, no! Wait, wait, wait! Don't go!" But it was too late. Roshan decided to worry about it all later and went to help someone else.

Over in another rehearsal room, Brooke was placing dance step pages on the floor. Julian came inside and was surprised to see what was going on. "Oh. What is this for?"

"Now, we use this to follow the steps," Brooke said. She held the microphone over her mouth and started singing, doing her best to keep count of the steps.

 **Goddess on a mountain top**

 **Burning like a silver flame**

 **The summit of beauty and love...**

Then her son Stephen ran inside and scattered all the papers around. Brooke gasped. "Stephen! Stephen, no!"

Julian laughed. "How about that? Ha-ha!"

Brooke grabbed her son. "Come on! What did I tell you?" Stephen squirmed in his mother's arms while Brooke apologized to Julian. "I'm so sorry, he had a fever and it was too late to get a babysitter, so I had to bring him with me." Then Stephen jumped out of her arms and ran around the room. "Well, you seem fine now!"

"Wow!" Julian exclaimed and started singing in a not-so-great voice.

 **Well I'm your Venus**

 **I'm your fire, at your desire.**

They were making a mess and scattering all the paper everywhere. "Stop! You're messing it up! Hey!" Brooke tried to keep it together, but like always, it didn't work.

Inside Katie's rehearsal area, Roshan was playing one of the songs on her list. It was a classic rock song from back in the day called "I Need A Hero."

Katie wasn't impressed and shook her head. "I am not singing this song!"

Roshan was moving with the beat of the music. "What's not to like? You're a female and you're a teenager. This song was made for you. It's a classic. If you love today's rock music, you'll love this."

"Wow, it's like you can see inside my tiny, teenage mind," Katie said sarcastically.

"I know, right?"

Katie sighed. "I've told you before and I'll tell you again. I'm not into rock music."

Roshan turned up the radio. "Come on. You just gotta add some moves and a little bit of..." Then he started singing.

 **I need a hero**

 **I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night**

 **He's gotta be strong**

 **And he's gotta be fast**

 **And he's gotta be fresh from the fight**

"Go for it!" Roshan exclaimed.

Katie rolled her eyes. "Oh, you mean like this?" She started dancing and singing through the rest of the chorus.

 **I need a hero**

 **I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light**

 **He's gotta be sure**

 **And it's gotta be soon**

 **And he's gotta be larger than life!**

 **Larger than life**

"There you go." Roshan said, "You're a natural!"

Katie just sighed and wondered why she agreed to do any of this in the first place.

Upstairs in the office, Diego was busy practicing the piano, but after many attempts and no luck getting the notes right, he pounded on the keys, groaning in frustration. It's been so long since he's played the piano and he couldn't even remember any of the basics.

It also wasn't helping matters with Elphina stating the obvious. "Yes, that was very bad." She was fumbling around with her bottle of vitamins and noticed something different. "That's odd."

"What is it?" Diego asked.

"Well, I had a whole bottle here filled with vitamins. I just got it filled to the top yesterday and now it's half empty. I hope nobody mistakes it for a mint. They do have a minty flavor."

"What happens if somebody did accidentally take some and they're not supposed to?"

"Are you admitting that you took one?" Elphina placed her hands on her hips.

"No, I wasn't even downstairs when you lost them. I've been up here all morning practicing piano."

Elphina nodded, still suspicious. "Well, if anyone did take some and isn't supposed to, they would be having a long week. First they start feeling weird. Then they feel nauseous and they don't have much of an appetite. Then they go through this hyperactive state where they'll do just about anything to keep them on their feet. Then they'll have trouble sleeping at night and they'll have cravings for sugary sweets and all that. But after the hyperactive state and spending the next couple of days sick as a dog, they'll be back to normal. It's nothing serious."

Then a voice came from Diego's satchel. It was Soto. "Diego? Come in. Over."

"Oh, Diego, you're bag's talking," Elphina said.

"Diego, where are you?" Soto said, sounding irritated.

Diego removed the voice box from his satchel. "Soto, what's going on? Over."

Then a few minutes later, Diego was rushing down the stairs. Roshan wasn't happy that Diego needed to leave early.

"What do you mean you gotta leave now?" Roshan asked Diego

Diego sighed. "I know. I'm so sorry. It's just that I've got this family business thing. You know how it is."

"Do I need to start worrying about your commitment here, Diego? Tell me no."

Diego shook his head. "No. Absolutely not. I promise it won't happen again. This is a one time thing."

"It better not." Roshan walked past Diego.

"Thank you, Roshan." Diego rushed off into the auditorium.

Then Shira ran up to Roshan. "Roshan, I need to leave."

Roshan groaned. "What is it?"

"I just got a call saying that my lea...uh...mother is in the hospital with a broken leg."

"Well, that is serious. Alright, you can go. I'll see you tomorrow morning."

"Thank you." Shira ran out of the rehearsal area and made her way to the auditorium. When she got to the lobby, she saw Diego standing there saying "Over and out." She smiled with her cheeks blushing as she said, "Hey, Diego."

Diego turned around and saw her. "Oh, hey, Shira. Where are you off to?"

"Oh, well, I forgot that I had a...doctor's appointment today, so I need to get there before I'm late." Her cheeks were heating up so much, she thought she would melt.

"Okay. Do you want a ride?" Diego motioned to his log car.

Shira's eyes widened. He was actually going to give her a ride. _This may be your only chance_ , she thought, _Take it while you still can._ She nodded. "Sure, you can give me a ride." After all, it was a part of the truth. She was heading to the hospital, but only to see Gutt.

So they rode off. Needless to say they got to know each other a little bit that day.

 **NEXT SCENE:**

Over at the housing development in the city, Katie walked inside of her home after a long day at rehearsals. She was happy to finally be home. She tossed her wooden keys on the vase table and set her bag down next to the door.

Katie sighs. "Babe, I'm back." Then she hears Ethan singing in the other room, but it sounded like someone else was singing with him. To see whether it was the radio Ethan was singing along with, she checked and was shocked. She caught Ethan singing with another mammoth girl. This mammoth's fur was a little darker than hers and she had a voice that was similar to Ethan's when he was rapping.

 **Mammoth girl: I would love to**

 **Ethan: Change my friends to enemies.**

Katie was furious beyond belief. "What is going on here?" This startled Ethan that Katie was standing there, an angry expression on her face.

The mammoth girl removed the flower in her hair. "Hi, I'm Steffie."

"Steffie?" Katie's eyes flashed over to Ethan. "How long has this been going on?"

"Uh, well, you see..." Ethan was fumbling for the right words.

Steffie spoke up for Ethan. "I suppose we haven't met before. You must be Ethan's sister. I think he said your name was Katie. Yeah, that's right. I'm your brother's girlfriend. We've been dating for three weeks. So good to meet you." She extends her trunk out to shake Katie's.

Katie refused the trunk shake. "Okay, first of all, I'm not Ethan's sister. I'm his girlfriend."

"What are you talking about?" Steffie asked.

Ethan chuckled nervously. "Funny story about that."

A few minutes later, Katie had Ethan's bags packed and thrown out the door. "I can't believe you would do this to me, Ethan. I thought you were better than this."

"Hey, what did you expect? You're never around anymore!" Ethan tried walking back inside, but Katie blocked his way. "I'm not leaving. Who's gonna help you with the rent?"

"I can manage on my own." Katie continued throwing Ethan's stuff out.

"You can't do this to me. I thought you were nicer than this."

"That was before you started dating somebody else behind my back. What made you go out with a girl like her?" Katie pointed to Steffie.

"Excuse me?" Steffie said, giving Katie a look.

Ethan sighed. "I'm sorry, Katie. Really, I am. I only did it to teach you a lesson about going on your own."

"What?"

"You kept going out and trying to do gigs on your own."

"And you kept butting into everything. Why can't you just let me do something on my own for once?"

"We're supposed to do everything together."

"We don't have to do everything together."

"That's it!" Ethan pushed Katie up against a wall. "Listen to me and listen to me good. You can't do anything on your own because you're not good at anything you do. You're a terrible singer and I don't want you to be better than me at anything. I'm the best and only me. You don't deserve the spotlight. I do. And Steffie's an exception because she's a real rapper."

Katie had tears welling up in her eyes. "You know, I did it for us, Ethan! You and me!" She pushed Ethan off her and he landed on the ground. Katie stormed back inside the house. "I never want to see you ever again!"

"Oh sweetie, I'm sorry," Steffie said, walking up to the door, "I think I left my hair flower in there."

Katie slammed the door, breathing heavily after everything had happened. She could hear Ethan telling Steffie that they should leave. Once they did, she started crying. That breakup was the worst one that she's ever been through. It's actually the only one she's ever been through.

 **NEXT SCENE:**

Over at the Switchback Hospital, Gutt was lying in a hospital bed with a cast on his left leg, another one on his right arm, and he had bandages all over his body. The gang was gathered around him. They had all been called over so he could have a meeting with them.

Shira still felt awful for what happened last night. "Gutt, if this has something to do with you kicking me out of the gang, let me just say that I am so, so sorry about this. I was happy that you had praised me for doing a great job at being the driver that I just got distracted with happiness and-"

Gutt held his left paw up to stop her. "Now, now. None of this is your fault. I forgive you. Now let's forget about the past and move forward to the future."

"So what are we gonna do now, Gutt?" Raz asked.

"Are we still planning for the day after tomorrow?" Flynn asked.

"Everything will go according to plan," Gutt said, "There will be a slight change. Until I finally recover, which won't be for six weeks, Squint will be in charge."

Squint, the small rabbit, started jumping up and down and cheered out loud. "Yes! Woo hoo! That's right, everyone! From now on, you guys have to listen to me!"

Gutt sighed. "Alright, that's enough. Everyone except Shira leave the room."

"What?" Squint's ears started twisting together. "What do you want to be alone with her for?"

"Come on, tiny bunny," Raz said while grabbing Squint by the ears.

Once everyone except Shira was out of the room, Gutt motioned for her to come closer to him. "Keep an eye on them. You're the only one I can trust. Don't let me down. If something happens, you need to be the first to know. Then come to me. If you keep anything from me, it won't be pretty in the end. Don't give me any excuses." He brought out his sharp claws from his left paw. "Understand?"

"Understood," Shira said, "I won't let you down."

Gutt put his left paw down. "Good. Now go back home and get some sleep. And let Raz do the driving tonight."

Shira walked out of the room. Now she has an even bigger task up her fur. She really needs to think about what's more important. The gang or singing.

 **NEXT SCENE:**

Over at a nightclub, Paul was playing a game of cards with three large polar bears. The leader of the polar bears placed four kings down. Paul placed down four aces. He cheered. "Jackpot, baby! Whoo-hoo!" He brought all the cash over to himself. "Well, I say we call it a night there, fellas." He handed the cash over to a green sloth. "Hey, put the cash in my car, will ya, Derek?" He laughs with joy.

The polar bear leader sighed and nodded. "Well, you're one great card player, Paul."

Paul puts an arm around his girlfriend. "Not so bad yourself, Luca. Right, Nancy?"

Nancy giggles. "You got that right."

Luca glared at Paul. "Except I still can't tell how you cheated."

Paul gasped. "Cheated? CHEATED? Oh, I am offended. Come on, baby." He and Nancy turned around to walk away. "Let's cut some rug."

Luca spies something hidden under Paul's suit coat. He sees the card on the hyrax's back. Before Paul and his girlfriend could leave, Luca picked Paul up off the table. "Excuse me a moment."

"Oh! What the..." Paul was about to tell the polar bear off when he saw the ace card that he hid on his backside. He chuckles nervously. "Oh. How did that get there?" He makes a quick impact and kicks the bear leader on the nose and jumps out of his claws. He grabs Nancy's paw. "Run for it, baby!"

"Hey!" Luca shouted, "Get him!"

One of the bears separates Paul from Nancy, but the male hyrax continued making a run for it. "Excuse me!" He was sliding around and dodging the hooves, paws and feets of everyone in the nightclub.

"Don't let him get away!" Luca and the others were finally catching up to Paul.

Paul quickly made it to his car. Derek was there closing up the trunk. "Thanks, Derek!" Paul jumped in the driver's seat and started the log car.

Luca pushed the green sloth against a brick wall. "Out of the way!"

It was too late. Paul had already driven away, knocking the polar bears to the ground. He laughed out loud. "So long suckers!" He continues to laugh while driving away.

Luca growled. He knew it wouldn't be the last time they would see Paul. That was a promise.

* * *

 **LOOKS LIKE THINGS HAVE GONE FROM GOOD TO BAD. BUT WILL IT GO FROM BAD TO WORSE?**

 **HOPE THIS CHAPTER WAS GOOD.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW.**


	7. The Dress Rehearsal

CHAPTER 6

THE DRESS REHEARSAL

The next day, Kai was out talking a stroll down the trail toward a huge mansion made of stone and strong wood. He wore a nice black furred jacket while still wearing his usual everyday clothes.

While walking, his twig piece started ringing. Placing it on his head, he answered it, hearing Roshan's voice. "Good morning, Roshan."

Roshan was sitting on a bench while calling Kai. He had eight coconuts filled with fruit juice surrounding him. "Hey, Kai, how are you?"

"Good. How's the show going?"

"Ah, it's going great. And hey, that's a sharp jacket you've got on today."

"Oh, thanks." Then Kai realized what his friend finally said. "Wait." He looks beside him and shrieks when seeing Roshan sitting there drinking some fruit juice. "What are you doing here?"

"Kai, you can't come visit your grandmother without bringing her some flowers." Roshan took a bouquet of flowers and handed them to Kai. "Here." He goes up and rings the doorbell.

"What?" Kai was freaking out. "No! Roshan, no! Don't go in there!"

The sloth butler opened the door to let in the guest. "Yes, can I help..."

Kai interrupted him. "Roshan, no!"

"Ah, Eura!" Roshan exclaimed as the one and only Eura walked downstairs. She wore a purple furred dress with a black furred scarf around her neck. Her hair has turned gray and a few wrinkles could be seen on her painted face, but she still looks as magnificent as ever. Roshan smiled. "Just look at you, dear. Wow! You don't look a day over thirty!"

"Oh my gosh!" Kai groaned.

Roshan ran up to Eura. "Do you remember me? It's Roshan! We met at mine and Kai's graduation back over at Glacier Pass."

Eura rolled her eyes. "Oh, lucky me. A visit from my grandson who's not completely useless and his ghastly little theater friend."

"Look at that, she remembers me," Roshan told Kai.

Eura sighed. "Kai, how many times have I told you to never invite any of your friends into my humble abode?"

"Uh, you've never told me that and I didn't invite him," Kai told his grandmother, "He invited himself."

"Well, I must know why." Eura walked over to the boys.

Roshan loudly cleared his throat as well as tapping his foot in a faster pace than usual. "Okay, Eura, I have something very important to ask you. How would you like to be the sponsor for a very prestigious prize?"

"Not for that singing contest I saw on the show hole." Eura took a sip from her tea cup.

Roshan nodded. "That's the one."

Eura nodded as well. "Oh, I see. You don't have the MONEY, do you?" She started walking away.

Roshan chuckles nervously. "Well, we don't quite have it all locked in..."

"Well, you won't get a cent out of me."

"Eura, please just listen to me." Roshan followed after Eura.

"No, absolutely not."

"Don't listen to him, Grandma," Kai said, trying to keep the peace.

"I'm not listening to either of you." Eura handed her tea cup to Kai. "Kai, be a dear and make me some lapsang souchong. No sugar. And be quick about it."

Kai was fumbling around to hold the flowers and the tea cup. "Uh, Grandma... I- I don't know how to make tea."

Upstairs, one of Eura's songs started playing on the wooden radio. Roshan looked at a drawing poster of Eura when she played in the show Epiphany. "Wow. I saw this show when I was a kid. Eura, you were absolutely amazing."

Eura was sitting in one of her lounge chairs. "Please, this flattery is futile. I have no intention of bailing you out." She giggles. "Your pathetic shows are the reason that theater no longer has an audience. Every time I read the morning leaf and see a drawing of one of your shows advertised in it, I always think of the same thing. That fool is nothing but a failure."

"But there's always hope. You have to have hope."

Eura chuckles. "That's what you think."

"I promise, Eura. This show is gonna pack them in like it did in the good old days."

Eura grew angry. "They were not good old days, Roshan. They were magnificent." Then she fell into a state of peace. "And that theater of yours, it was a palace of wonder and magic."

"But, Eura, it still is." Roshan patted her hand.

Kai snorted while holding a tray containing a teapot and teacup. "Yeah, right." Then Roshan elbowed his friend in the side. "Ow! Don't knock this from my hands."

Eura was standing in front of the window telling of old memories. "I can recall the hustlers in their velvet suits. Queues a mile long just to get a ticket. The curtain rising over that glorious stage."

Roshan handed Eura her tea. "Music and light bringing dreams to life?"

Eura nodded. "Precisely." She took a sip of her tea. "If only I could go back in time when the theatre was still astounding."

"Well, it's just like you remember it. In fact, I've made it even more spectacular."

Kai rolled his eyes. "No, you haven't."

"Shh." Roshan gave Kai a look before placing his attention back on Eura. "Come see for yourself. A special performance just for you. What do you say, Eura?"

"I say, you are a liar, Roshan," Eura said.

Roshan couldn't believe it. But since Kai was wanting to leave as quickly as possible, he started scooting his friend towards the door. "Okay, well, we're done now. Thank you, Grandma. See you next week."

"But anything's better than spending another evening playing checkers with this old fart," Eura said, pointing her fan at her sloth butler.

"What?" the butler said, bewildered.

"I'll sponsor your show as long as you can prove that it is how you say it is." Eura fanned herself to keep her cool. "And I better be impressed."

"Great!" Roshan exclaimed, "It's gonna blow you away, Eura. And that is no lie!"

Then when afternoon rolled around, Roshan told his contestants the big news.

"Now, listen up!" Roshan announced, "Tomorrow we're going to have a full preview of the show. And our audience will be none other than Miss Eura."

"Eura?" Paul said surprisingly, "She's still alive?"

"Oh, yes, and believe me, she's got some pretty high standards, alright." Roshan paused for a moment as he was starting to feel dizzy and nauseous. After a moment he was back to work. "So, today we're gonna have a full dress rehearsal. And I want to see you light up the stage, folks!"

"This is gonna be awesome!" Julian exclaimed.

Roshan walked over to Peaches and Elphina. "Peaches, Elphina, come with me." A moment later he placed a stone drawing of a diagram that would remodel the stage to make it breathtaking. "What do you think?"

"Wow, it's so ambitious," Elphina said.

"Yeah, are you sure about this?" Peaches asked.

"I promised Eura something spectacular. And this is gonna blow her away." Roshan chuckles in excitement.

"Oh, yes," Elphina agreed

Roshan made his way over to the house. "Two minutes, everybody."

Rushing through the doors of the auditorium was Cheril. "Roshan! I have exciting news!"

"How wonderful!" Roshan fell off the stage instead of going down the steps. He quickly recovered. "I'm alright. What's the big news?"

"Well, I was in Glacier Pass visiting my brother and before I left, I was given this message." She handed Roshan a leaf that had the writing style of their native language. "It's from your dad."

"It is?" Roshan started reading the message.

Cheril was excited. "What does it say?"

"Well, it seems as though I forgot that Eura and my father still keep in touch." Roshan handed the message back to Cheril. "He wants to come see the full preview of the show as well."

"Really? I bet you're excited to hear that he's coming."

Roshan chuckled nervously. "I suppose I am." He sat down at his table. "Okay, everyone. I was just given word that my father is coming tomorrow as well so let's get to work."

While Diego was getting ready to rehearse, he heard his voice box go off. It was his brother Soto. "Diego? Diego, where are you?" He grabbed the voice box and hid behind some scenery supplies. "Diego? Answer the voice box."

Once Diego made sure nobody else was around, he answered his brother. "Yeah, Soto. I'm here. I'm here. What's wrong?"

"We got the call," Soto said, "Shipment's coming in."

"Tonight?"

"Not tonight. Now." When Soto said that, Diego started panicking inside. "Meet us on the corner of Ice Trail in two minutes." Soto laughed through the voice box.

Diego knew his brother meant business so he started heading out. On his way over to the backstage exit, he bumped into Shira. He recovered quickly and looked at female saber. "Sorry about that."

"It's fine," Shira said, rubbing the side of her head, "Where are you off to in such a hurry?"

"Somewhere. Nowhere." Now Diego was acting like an idiot. "Sorry, I gotta go." He rushed off through the exit.

Shira wondered where Diego was going. Then she heard Roshan calling out to her. "Shira, you're up first." She took one last look at the exit before heading out on the stage.

 **NEXT SCENE:**

Two minutes later, Diego was driving his brother and the rest of the gang over between some buildings in an alley. They all piled out.

Before Soto left, he walked up to the driver's seat. "Stay here. We'll be back in exactly thirty-seven-"

"Yeah, thirty-seven minutes," Diego said, "You told me repeatedly. Just let me do this on my own." Soto grunts and hurried off down into the underground tunnel system. Diego checks his shadow watch and gives himself a determined look. "I can make it." He pushes on the water pedal and drives off like the speed of lightning.

Back over at the theatre, Shira had just finished her song. Roshan was cheering her on. "Wonderful job, Shira! I know you'll impress Eura on that spectacular performance."

Shira smiled. "Thank you, Roshan."

"There is one little flaw that I had noticed on the soprano part of the song." Roshan checked his notes.

"I know. I've been having trouble on that. But I've been working hard on it to get it right."

"Wonderful. As long as you don't strain your voice, everything should go smoothly." Roshan looks at his secretary. "Who's next, Elphina?"

"Next up is Paul," Elphina said.

"Come on out, Paul!" Roshan called out.

Shira was walking off stage when her voice box went off. It was Raz calling in. "Shira, are you there?"

Shira took it out at once. "Yeah, I'm here, Raz."

"Where are you? We just got word about the shipment."

"Is it tonight?"

"No. Right now. Get here as soon as you can. And don't park too close to the docks. Over and out." Raz cut off on her.

Shira had to hurry. She needed to run back to the apartments in order to get the car. The others were waiting at the docks overnight to be able to get to the shipments in time. That's when Shira remembered that she was supposed to stay home until the call came in, but she had to go to rehearsals today. Her only option now was to run faster than she's ever ran before. They wouldn't start the job until she got there. She ran out through the exit and sprinted like there was no tomorrow.

Meanwhile, Paul had just finished his song with Roshan congratulating him.

"Bravo, Paul!" Roshan exclaimed, "Eura is gonna love it! And may I add, I love the new suit!"

"Oh, you're too kind, Roshan," Paul said while dusting off his blue furred suit.

"Cheril, do you mind getting me another refill of hot chocolate?" Roshan handed his mug to Cheril.

"I've given you nine refills in the past twenty minutes," Cheril said, "I think you've had enough caffeine."

"I know, but I've been feeling weird the past couple of days and I'm craving sugar for some reason. Okay, can we have Katie out here, please? Katie, let's get you out here!"

Katie was sitting alone by the steps. She walked over to the stage with the skirt that Roshan chose out for her. Ever since last night, she couldn't get Ethan and that girl off her mind. She hated them both, especially Ethan, but why was last night still on her mind?

Paul noticed her gloomy behavior and stepped back a few feet. "Oh, stand back. Moody teenager coming through. Don't get squashed by those big feet."

"Good luck, Katie," Peaches said.

Back in the city, Diego continued driving like a maniac down the trail trying to get back to Glacier Pass Theatre. He passed by Shira who flew into a bush when he drove by. She shook her head and looked at the driving maniac. "Slow down, you speedster!"

Katie was on stage to perform. The song she sung wasn't the one she chose or would like to sing, but it expressed her mood.

 **Hello darkness, my old friend**

 **I've come to talk with you again**

 **Because a vision softly creeping**

 **Left its seeds while I was sleeping**

 **And the vision that was planted in my brain**

 **Still remains**

 **Within the sound of silence**

At the end Katie broke down crying. Roshan jumped out of his chair. "Whoa, whoa, whoa. Okay, enough of that. Cut it, cut it, cut it." Peaches quickly turned off the music. Roshan walked up to the stage. "I don't think anyone's gonna call after that. Okay, Katie. You do know that wasn't the song I chose for you, right?" Katie continued crying. Roshan tried calming her down to figure out the issue. "Hey, come on, Katie. What is it? Do you, do you not like the outfit? We can find you something else." Then Katie turned around and her hip bumped the microphone and it knocked on top of Roshan's head. "Ow."

Katie rushed off the stage passing by Brooke and Peaches.

"Katie, what's wrong?" Brooke asked, rushing by her side.

Outside in an alley, Diego finally made it back to the theatre and ran to the stage door that led backstage where Brooke is comforting Katie as the latter blows her nose into a green leaf handkerchief. After hearing about last night's ordeal with Katie and her ex-boyfriend, Brooke knew exactly how the teenage mammoth felt.

"Well, it sounds to me like you are way better off without that, that..." Brooke couldn't think of the right words to call Ethan.

Julian had heard everything and knew exactly what to call Ethan. "That two timing, back stabbing, selfish, super jerk dinkle-shplat that deserves to live a very lonely life!"

Brooke nodded. "Exactly! He's a two timing, back stabbing, selfish, super jerk dinkle...shplat that deserves to live a very lonely life. I never thought I would ever say that."

"Brooke, Julian, you're on!" Roshan called out.

Brooke hands Katie her purse. "Okay, here. There should be some honey tree sap gum or some rock candy in there somewhere. Just help yourself."

Diego suddenly burst inside through the backstage door. "Brooke, Brooke, wait, wait, wait! Can I take your place, please?"

Brooke nods. "Sure, Diego. Go ahead."

"Okay, get ready because I'm warning you. This stage is about to explode with major sloth mammoth dancing power!" Julian slips into his leotard.

Brooke looks at Diego apologetically. "I am so sorry. I have no control."

Diego looks at his shadow watch and groans. He didn't have time to wait.

Julian laughs in excitement. "Yeah!"

Brooke took a deep breath. "Okay, you can do this. Just remember the moves." She starts singing the first couple of lyrics of the song "My Superstar." But the first twirl she did caused her to fall flat on her face to the floor. "Oof!"

Roshan gasped. "Are you okay?"

"Oh yeah, I'm fine, thank you," Julian said, "How are you?"

Roshan breathed easier. "Okay, Diego! Let's get you out here! And you guys, you've got to work on that routine! Take it away, Diego!"

Diego rolled the piano out on stage and started playing. When he did, his singing was good, but the instrumental background was not so good.

 **What would I do without your smart mouth**

 **Drawing me in and you kicking me out**

 **You got my head spinning...**

Backstage, Julian decided to help Brooke by giving her a pep talk on her dancing skills. "You can't just sing it. You got to feel the moves. You got to show the fire and desire!"

"The fire went out a long time ago," Brooke said, rubbing her sore cheek.

Julian was bewildered. "What?"

Brooke sighed. "Look, I can't even keep count of the steps! My dancing is not like it used to be!"

"Ugh!" Julian groans, "Counting, shmounting. She sings too much with her head. Right?" Katie then blew a bubble from the gum she was chewing. Julian nods. "See? Forget the steps and just let the music take control of your body parts. Dancing isn't a sport. It's a natural feeling everybody has."

"My body parts are not responding, okay? It's never gonna happen." She placed her purse over her shoulder and looked down in defeat. "I should just be getting groceries."

"Brooke, no!" Katie said.

"Brooke, come on," Peaches said.

"Wait, don't go!" Julian begged.

But nothing they did brought her back. She walked out through the front doors of the theatre while going through her thoughts of why she chose to do this competition in the first place. She then heard a "psst" noise and looked down by her foot. It was Paul hiding behind the door.

Hey," Paul said, "You see three nasty looking polar bears out there?"

Brooke looked around, but there was no sign of any polar bears. "Uh, no."

Paul lets out a sigh of relief. "Oh, great. Hey, by the way, I love your act. Seriously, the part where you fall flat on your face, that cracks me up every time." He starts laughing. "See you around, Lazy Lady!" Even while he walks away, he continues laughing at Brookes ordeal.

Back inside the theatre, Diego was finishing up the song, but not with a bang.

 **And you give me all of you, oh oh.**

Diego groaned. "Aw, man."

Roshan was basically at a lost for words, but he mustered up the best he could. Diego, I know I'm asking a lot of you..."

"Roshan, I'm really trying, I promise."

Roshan looked through his notes. "Uh... what about your backup song? Have you practiced that?"

Diego was fumbling around with his watch. "Um, not yet."

"Well, why don't we go back and work on that one, okay? I mean, look, if you play like that in front of Miss Eura..." When Roshan looks up, he sees Diego's seat empty. "Diego?"

Diego is once again back out on the road driving like a maniac. This time he's driving in the wrong direction. Since he was such a hurry, he wasn't paying attention. Then out of nowhere, another log car is driving the same speed he was. Diego puts on the brakes, but not in time. The hoods of both cars collided into one another. When all the log dust got out of the way, he looked over at the other car and he was shocked to see Shira sitting in it.

In the alley where Diego was supposed to be waiting, Soto and the gang piled out from the underground tunnels.

"We are set for life now, boys!" Soto laughs. He stops to see the getaway car wasn't waiting for them. "What's going on? Where's Diego?"

"He's not here," Oscar said.

They hear glass bells heading in their direction.

Soto gasped. "Run!"

The saber gang ran through the alley. Soto slung a wooden dumpster at one of the patrol log cars, but it mattered little. The patrol guards surrounded the part where the alley. The remaining gang members were chained up and were confiscated of all their treasures.

All Soto could think as he was being forced into a patrol car was where in the world was his brother.

Gutt's crew was thinking the same thing about Shira when she never showed up. Once the guards got there, the crew sprinted off.

Squint growled. "Where the heck was that furry lickin' feline?"

Raz sighed. "We better report back to Gutt. Come on."

Back over at the wreckage, Shira and Diego were being checked out for injuries. The patrol guards closed the case since both sabers explained that the wreck was accidental and nothing more.

Diego sighed. "I'm really sorry about all this."

"It's okay," Shira said, " I'm the one who went too fast."

Then Diego saw some patrol cars pass by and in one of them he saw his brother. He groaned in fear. "I'm dead."

Shira also saw the crew's van passing by giving her a look that could kill. She knew she was dead and sighed. "You're not the only one."

 **NEXT SCENE:**

Later that day, Katie was back at home. After spending about an hour breaking stone portraits of her and Ethan, she was sitting at her desk writing in a green leaf notebook. She was also singing the song she was writing.

 **You mess with me and mess with her**

 **So I'll make sure you get what you deserve**

She paused a moment to think of a good line. "Okay, let me see here." After writing the perfect one, she clears her throat and continues.

 **Yeah one day you'll be beggin' on your knees for me**

Katie nodded. That was it. She'll prove to Ethan and everyone else that she has what it takes.

 **NEXT SCENE:**

Over at Switchback Prison, the visitors area was full of prisoners speaking to loved ones about how jail time was going. You could overhear some of their conversations.

"No, Mom, I have not made any friends," a yak prisoner said, "What do you think this is, kindergarten?"

"If you hadn't squealed to the cops, I wouldn't be in here right now," a red ostrich prisoner told his sister from across the ice."

"I'm only gonna be in here for a few years," a purple sloth prisoner said.

Sitting in the middle booth was Soto. Diego was sitting across from him with the solid ice separating them. Which was a good thing because big brother was not happy with little brother.

"Where were you?" Soto growled.

"Um, well, thing is, I went to get some water because the tank looked low, and, um..." Diego was doing his best to come up with a good lie.

Soto wasn't having any of it. "Don't lie to me!"

Diego knew he couldn't keep the secret hidden anymore and decided to confess. "Um, I was at a rehearsal."

Soto was bewildered. "Rehearsal? For what?"

Diego sighed. "I was at a singing contest." Soto just stared at his brother in shock. "Look, big bro, I'm... I'm sorry. I just don't wanna to be in your gang. I wanna be a singer."

"A singer?"

"Look, bro, it's okay, it's okay. I can get the bail money. There's a prize. It's a hundred thousand dollars..." Before Diego could finish explaining, Soto slams the wooden megaphone on the desk and the whole room is silenced.

Soto slowly rose the megaphone up to his lips while glaring daggers at Diego. He looked ready to kill. "How did I end up with a little brother like you? You're nothing like me. You never were, and you never will be. Some days I wish Dad didn't let you join up with the gang."

"I'll get you out! Soto, wait! I'll get the money! I promise!" But no matter how much Diego called out for his brother, Soto wouldn't turn around. Diego sighed as he walked out of the patrol station. He hated what he was about to do, but if it meant earning his brother's respect, he would do whatever it takes.

 **NEXT SCENE:**

Over at Switchback Hospital, Gutt and his crew were having a meeting, but this meeting involved Shira and what they should with her for what happened earlier that day. But before they did anything, they were fair and let her explain her side of the story.

"Raz tells me that you didn't follow instructions," Gutt said, "Mind explaining why, Shira?"

"I was in a log car accident," Shira said, "They all passed by and saw everything."

"She's only being half truthful, Captain," Raz said, "I think there's more going on than meets the eye."

"You better confess, fuzzy wuzzy!" Squint shouted.

"Is it true, Shira?" Gutt calmly asked, "Is there something else going on?"

Shira sighed. Things were going so well until she ran over Gutt. They would figure it out eventually and this was finally the moment to stand up for herself. The only way to live her dream is to speak out. So she did. "There is something else going on. I know you'll hate me for all of this. I'm a contestant in the singing competition."

"Singing competition?" Raz asked.

"Oh, I love singing!" Flynn exclaimed with excitement.

Shira smiled. "You heard me right. I'm in the singing contest. My dream was to never join up with a dirty, smelly, dumb-founded gang. My dream and passion is singing. And I'm gonna go live it. I'm gonna go win that money and use it to make my dream a reality. So no matter what you say or do, I'm quitting the gang. And you can't stop me from doing anything."

Gutt lied there for a moment in silence. His face suddenly twitched and a low growl escaped his lips. Then the growl turned into a ear deafening roar.

Shira knew it was time for her to go. She jumped out the open window in the room. The last glimpse she got of Gutt was of him trying to escape from the confines of his hospital bed and the crew along with a couple of nurses and a doctor were trying to hold him down. She took the opportunity and ran. She ran and laughed with excitement. She did it. She was finally free. Free from the gang. Free from everyone who tried to hold her back. She was free and happy.

She was so happy that she ran to Glacier Pass Theatre for absolutely no reason. She looked at the side of the building and took in all it's glory. Her smile only stayed for a moment. That's when she noticed a shadow figure climbing up the wall of the building and trespassing through the window. Scared that it might be a thief, she jumped up the side of the building and followed after the figure.

The figure got through the window and was making their way towards the chest where the prize money was in. Shira made it to where the thief was and ended up crashing onto the floor of the office. The shadow figure jumped at the sound. They fell to the floor. Shira took the opportunity to pin them down.

"Okay, buddy," Shira growled, "I don't know who you are, but that prize money only belongs to a winner, not a cold-hearted thief such as yourself."

"Shira?" the figure said surprisingly.

Shira's eyes widened. "How do you know my name?"

"It's me. Diego. Would you mind getting off of me?"

Shira helped Diego off the floor. "What are you doing? And why are you wearing that ridiculous mask?"

Diego quickly took off the silly mask. "I'm sorry. I need some money to bail my brother and the gang out of jail. So I thought stealing the money would help me earn respect from Soto again."

"Diego, you know stealing is wrong."

"What else am I supposed to do? It's pretty much my fault he's behind bars. I should've just quit when I had the chance. None of this was worth losing the only family I have."

Shira placed a paw on Diego's shoulder. "All this was worth keeping you out of the slammer. What does it matter what your brother thinks? You have control of your life. You don't have to do what he says. If you wanna sing, then sing." She then looked at the bulletin board behind him. "What is that?"

Diego looked with her and walked closer to it. "It's all of us. These must be the papers Roshan filled out during our auditions." He looked at everyone's audition file and stopped at his. He couldn't believe what it said. Roshan put down that he was a natural born singer. He could hardly believe it. "Does he really think that?"

"It's written down right there, isn't it? He knew each one of us has potential. Are you gonna live your dream or ruin your life? I would rather keep my voice of an angel title."

"What?" Diego looked at Shira's file. Sure enough, it said she had the voice of an angel. He smiled and nodded. "You're right. And I know what I need to do."

Elphina walked back inside her office a few minutes later after she had finished up some cleaning. When she turned around, she shrieked in fright when she saw Diego and Shira. "Ah! Diego! Shira!" She sighed in relief. "You two gave me a fright there."

"Sorry, we didn't mean to," Diego said, placing his paw in her hand, "I just...Well, I know it's late, but I could really use some extra piano lessons."

"And I wanna help him," Shira said.

They were all sitting around the piano in Elphina's office. An hour had already passed and Diego was getting the hang of playing the song he planned to sing in the show. Shira sat there and watched him. She knew he had talent. He just needed to be pushed into living his dream. If she could push herself, she could push anyone.

Elphina was impressed by his playing. "That's it. That's good. You're getting it."

Diego was proud of himself. He didn't really care about winning the show. All he really cared about was showing everyone what he was made of. And he would never quit. He would keep going.

 **NEXT SCENE:**

It was late at night, but the locally owned supermarket named Frozen Marts was still awake. For another fifteen minutes that is. Nobody would really be shopping inside the grocery store late at night. But if that somebody was spending all day prepping for a singing contest, it would make some sense.

And that someone happened to be Brooke.

Brooke was in the middle of shopping for the weekly groceries when the announcer came up on the megaphone. "Shoppers are reminded the store will close in 15 minutes. Thank you."

Brooke yawns. "Note to self. Never go grocery shopping before ten at night."

A song then came on the radio. It was in Spanish so Brooke couldn't understand a word they were saying. Even though the song was hard to translate, there was a pretty good beat to it. The beat was even making Brooke shake her hips as she walked down the aisle.

 **Ese amor llega asi esta manera**

 **No tiene la culpa**

 **Amor de compra y venta**

 **Amor de en el pasado**

It was just too difficult not to dance to the beat. Brooke didn't think she had it in her during dress rehearsals. She thought she actually lost the fire. She thought the beat was gone.

 **Bem, bem bem bem, bem bem bem**

 **Bem, bem bem bem, bem bem bem**

Boy was she wrong.

 **Bamboleo bambolea**

 **Porque mi vida yo la prefiero vivir asi**

The moves were coming to her. It's just what Julian had said. Dancing wasn't a sport. It was a natural feeling everyone had. All she had to do was forget the steps and let her body parts take control. And they were. She had nothing else on her mind. Every step she took didn't need directions. They needed movement. And she was responding.

 **Bamboleo bambolea**

 **Porque mi vida yo la prefiero vivir asi**

Brooke concluded the dance by jumping and spinning over the pyramid of oranges. She softly landed on her knees. She didn't notice anyone was watching her until the announcer came up on the megaphone. "The sloth lady in aisle six. That was awesome." He applauds and whistles to Brooke's stunning performance.

Brooke smiles and curtsied. It was a good performance. And she had what it took.

* * *

 **HEY, GUYS. SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG TO POST THIS CHAPTER, BUT I FINALLY FINISHED IT. IF YOU GUYS THOUGHT THINGS WERE GETTING BETTER, LET'S SEE WHAT THE FUTURE ACTUALLY HOLDS FOR ALL OF THEM.**

 **HOPE THIS CHAPTER WAS GOOD.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW.**


	8. The Rise and Fall

CHAPTER 7

THE RISE AND FALL

Even though it was late at night, Roshan was fully awake. For one, he literally couldn't sleep. He was having trouble keeping his eyes closed and always felt nauseous at times during the night. So sleeping was out of the question.

Besides, he had way too much to do to even think about sleeping. He needed to prepare for the big preview of the show for his father and the one and only Miss Eura.

Peaches volunteered to help him out since she wasn't busy. She wasn't busy most nights and wanted to do whatever it took to be a part of the show. But the types of plans Roshan had in mind for the show really got her thinking.

"Roshan, are you sure this is legal?" Peaches asked.

"Uh, I don't know," Roshan shrugged, "But if you keep asking questions, we'll never get this done." Roshan placed what he called a water sucker into the lake that was right behind the theatre. "Now, hit it!" When Peaches started cranking the handle, some water spewed from the sides and sprayed all over her and Roshan. After patching up the holes, they were able to get the amount of water they needed.

Next, they went to fixing up the stone drawing prop.

"Is that good?" Peaches asked, pulling Roshan up by a vine.

"A little higher," Roshan said. Peaches pulled him up a little higher to where he could reach the prop. "There it is! Thank you!" He straightened out the prop so it was no longer crooked.

Next, they went down to the fancy restaurant in the city where they started hanging up flyers on the ice window where the colorful glowing fish were located.

The sloth waiter caught them while checking on some customers. "Hey!"

"Posters up!" Roshan said.

"You!" the sloth waiter shouted.

"Now, run away!" They both ran away.

The sloth waiter chased after them. "Come back here, you vandals!"

The plan worked, though. The flyers were explaining to the colorful fish that their help was wanted at Glacier Pass Theatre. For what, exactly?

Once Peaches and Roshan returned to the theatre, the teenage mammoth began using her trunk as a suction cup to remove the ice window from the wooden frames. While she did that, Roshan used the ice window panes to build his most famous stage set of all. Even though they were busy and making a lot of noise, Diego, Shira and Elphina were not bothered as they were busy helping Diego practice for his performance.

Once Roshan finished the building work, the finale came. The water was used to pour into the contraption and make the stage breathtaking. Peaches was even impressed by the stage and was glad she could help build it.

It wasn't too long before morning came. And Brooke was rushing out of her cave apartment home to head over to the theatre for the big day.

Inside the sloth's home, Sid was getting ready for work and the children were sitting at the table playing and eating breakfast. Granny came inside the kitchen looking once again for her teeth.

Sid yawned. "Brooke, have you seen my keys to the log... Whoa!" He was wide awake when he stepped on one of the kids toys. The toy hit the device Brooke had build up in the apartment and started acting up. One of the wooden arm handles was holding a wooden bottle of milk that splashed all over Sid's face. The children and Granny started laughing. Sid had milk in his eyes so he couldn't see where he was going. "Brooke? What the...What's going on? Brooke!" Sid had bumped into the sink and the wooden arms started scrubbing him like he was a dirty plate. Then he was dropped onto the table.

Granny laughed. "Looks like those things wanted to give you a bath."

Sid shook the dizziness from his head. "Kids. Where's mommy?" Then the wooden arms lifted the table cloth off the table along with Sid and the kids.

 **NEXT SCENE:**

Back at the theatre in Elphina's office, Diego had finished the entire piano melody of the song he would be performing in the show. And he didn't make a single mistake.

"Phew! How's that, Elphina?" Diego looked to see Elphina asleep in her desk chair. He looked to see Shira still wide awake. "Was it good?"

Shira nodded. "It was perfect. You're ready."

Peaches unexpectedly opened the office door. "Hey!" This woke Elphina with a startle and caused her to fall out of her chair. "Sorry! Roshan would like everyone to meet backstage before Miss Eura and our other special guest arrives."

Downstairs in her rehearsal room, Katie was practicing the song the she had spent all afternoon yesterday writing.

 **You mess with me and mess with her**

 **So I'll make sure you get what you deserve**

 **Yeah one day you'll be beggin' on your knees for me**

"Wow." Katie looked up to see Roshan looking at her. "You wrote that?"

"Uh, yeah," Katie said, "Do you like it?"

Roshan laughed with excitement. "Are you kidding? It's fantastic! You've got to sing that today!"

Katie couldn't believe it. She was actually going to sing the song she worked hard to write and practice. And it made her the happiest mammoth alive.

Roshan was rushing around backstage directing everyone for the show.

"Paul, you're on first," Roshan told the hyrax.

"Sure." Paul's twig caller started ringing. "Just a second here." He put the caller on. "Honey, I'm busy. What? I can't hear you."

"Brooke and Julian, you're on after Paul," Roshan directed.

Julian was about to say that Brooke probably wouldn't show up, but she ran over at the last second. "You got it, boss."

Julian laughs. "Brooke! Super cool! You totally came back!" He gave her a high trunk/paw.

Roshan went over to Diego who was reading the newspaper. "Okay, Diego, you follow them."

Diego looked up from the paper. "What? Oh, yeah. I'm ready. Yeah, yeah."

Then Roshan went over to Katie. "Katie, you're..."

"After Diego," Katie said, "Got it."

"And I know that I'm after Katie," Shira said.

Last but not least, Roshan decided to ask Peaches once more. "And Peaches. Last chance. You wanna join these guys out there today?"

"I would love to," Peaches said, "I just get so scared."

Roshan looked through the costume rack. "Sure, you do. But you know how to get over that, right?"

"Uh, no."

"You just start singing! Do what you love, then you'll be great, because you won't be afraid anymore, because you'll actually be doing it. Right?" Peaches was still unsure. "Look, do you love to sing? I mean, do you really love it?"

Peaches smiled. "Of course I do."

"Then you face this head on, Peaches. Look, it's like my dad always tells me. 'Don't let fear stop you from doing the thing you love.'

Peaches nodded. "Okay, I'll do it."

"Great!"

"And so am I," said a voice behind Roshan.

Roshan turned around to see who it was. "Cheril?"

Cheril sighed. "I don't wanna be a part of the competition, but ever since you had asked me to be a part of the show, I kind of got to thinking after I ran off crying like a little girl. I can't change what happened in the past. But I've always had a passion for singing and I'm not gonna throw it away because of a little embarrassing moment."

"So you wanna be in the show?"

"Yes, but I'm not doing it for the money. I'm doing it to get my mojo back."

Roshan smiled. "Okay! Then you'll be my opening act!" He goes up and kisses her fully on the lips.

The moment was ruined when Elphina walked up to Roshan nervously. "Roshan! She's here!"

Pulling up to the front of the building was Eura's wooden limousine. Beside her was Kai and sitting in the back was Roshan's father, Runar. Eura's butler opened the door for the very important guest.

When Eura climbed out of the wooden vehicle, she gazed happily at the theatre. It's been so long since she's been to see a show. And she finally gets to see one after so long. She hopes it will be just as wonderful as she remembers it.

Roshan rushes outside to greet the guest. "Eura!"

Eura stepped back. "Oh! Please! Do not even think of embracing me. Go embrace your father."

"Dad!" Roshan hugged his father who didn't hesitate to hug back. "I'm glad you all could make it. Dad, you can sit in any of the royal boxes. Kai, please show your grandmother to the royal box."

Kai almost took his grandmother's arm, but she yanked it away before he could touch her. "Oh for heaven's sake! I'm perfectly capable of walking. I don't need an escort."

Kai walks over to Roshan. "You nervous?"

"Are you kidding?" Roshan chuckles nervously. "I'm absolutely terrified."

"Don't be nervous, son," Runar told his son, "I have faith that this show is going to be extravagant. Just don't worry."

"Thanks, Dad."

They all went inside the theatre. Once they were inside, the three polar bears were wandering outside. They spotted a red car outside the theatre.

One of the polar bears pointed to it. "Boss, that's his car, isn't it? Right there!"

Luca nodded. "Let's wait here."

Inside the house of the theatre, Eura and Kai sat inside the royal box. She invited Runar to join them since they were old friends. She chuckled. "You are no stranger, Runar. Please do remember that."

Runar heard someone walk up behind them. "Elphina! It's been a while!"

"Hello, Runar," Elphina said while walking over to Eura, "Lapsang souchong, courtesy of Rosh...Rosh..." She sneezed all of a sudden and the tea almost spilled all over Eura. Luckily it didn't.

Eura sighed. "Wonderful."

The show was about to start. Paul was outside talking to his girlfriend on his twig caller. "Honey, honey, the show is starting, all right? I can't talk now. I gotta go." He paused. "Of course I love you. You think I'd buy you diamond earrings if I didn't..." Before he could finish, he ended up getting snatched off the ground.

Luca had his claw held up to Paul's chin. "Where is my money?"

Paul chuckled nervously. "Okay, okay, listen, listen, I just, uh... I just maybe kind of, uh, spent it all. You know?" Luca decided the best vengeance was to eat the hyrax. When he started putting Paul in his mouth, the little hyrax panicked. "No, no, no, please, please, wait! I'll give you the money. I'll-I'll get you...I'll get you a hundred thousand dollars!"

Luca held Paul up and laughed. "Where are you going to get that kind of money?"

"Roshan!" Paul blurted out, "Okay? Roshan's got my money."

Luca glared at Paul. "Who is this Roshan?"

Above the stage, Roshan was standing on the stone drawing prop. After taking a deep breath to clear away his nerves, he looked up at the three members of the audience as the prop was slowly being lowered down. "Ladies and gentlemen and all animals big and small, welcome to the Glacier Pass Theatre. I am your host, Roshan, and..." As he was introducing himself, the lever slipped from Peaches' trunk and sent the prop lowering down too fast. She stopped it just in time before the prop hit the ground. Roshan was holding on for dear life.

Eura sighed. "Typical Roshan." She waved her fan to her face. Kai sighed and Runar was watching his son closely.

Roshan chuckled nervously while steadying himself on the prop. "Okay. Behold! The very first stage lit entirely by... Color Fish Power." Behind Roshan, a stunning show of color fish lights played behind him. He jumped off the prop. "Yeah!" He lowered down to whisper to the fish. "Beautiful work, guys. Now just follow me on the beat." He stood back up straight to continue on with the show with the color fish following his every step. "And as you can see, this is no ordinary theater. This is a palace of wonder and magic."

Kai laughed with excitement. "He's done it! He's really done it, Grandma!"

"Oh, goodness," Eura said. She was starting to enjoy herself.

"That's my son!" Runar exclaimed.

Roshan smiled. "Now welcome our first contestant."

But bursting in at that moment was Luca and his bear gang with Paul in his grasp. "Which one of you is Roshan?"

Roshan dropped his microphone. "Hey, hey, hey, you can't just barge in here."

Luca held Paul out in front of him. "You know this guy?"

Roshan's eyes widened. "Paul?"

Luca nodded. "Right. Paul here says you got his money and it's in that box."

Roshan shook his head. "No, no, no, no, no, just hold on a moment here. That's prize money, and it's not Paul's unless he wins it fair and..."

Paul was getting squished in Luca's grasp. "Give him the money!"

Roshan was scared for Paul's safety. "Okay, okay. Hey, hey, hey, hey, take it. The whole chest. It's yours, okay? All right here."

"Open it," Luca demanded.

"Open it? I... no. Me?" Roshan was really scared now.

Paul was scared for his life. "Open it!"

Roshan was actually blocking the way of the chest. "Okay, no, I...I just don't...I don't have the keys, so maybe you can come back later?" He chuckled nervously.

"Get out of the way!" Luca growled and pushed Roshan out of the way, making him fall to the floor. Then he took out his wooden bat.

Roshan was literally begging. "No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no. Wait!"

It was too late. Luca's bat smashed the wooden chest into splintered pieces. Wood dust blew everywhere. And so would the true contents of the grand prize.

Paul smiled and jumped out of the polar bear leader's paw. "Hey, hey, there you go. Big guy with a bat. Who needs keys, right? All right, well, let...Let's get this thing squared up now." He looked through the remains of the box and only found a much smaller sum of money than was promised. This shocked him. "What the...?" He continued looking around. "That's it? That's all there is?" After another thorough search, the truth was finally revealed. "He lied. Roshan lied to us all."

"Well, wait a second," Roshan said, "I can explain. Okay?"

"He's your problem, not me," Paul said, pointing accusingly at Roshan.

"This is just a prop," Roshan lied while everyone started gathering around him.

"So where's the hundred thousand dollars?" Diego asked.

"You're kidding," Brooke said.

"I cannot believe you lied this whole time!" Shira shouted.

"What's the big idea?" Katie said, "You've wasted everyone's time!"

"You can't be serious!" Peaches said.

"This was just-" Roshan started to say before a crack was heard.

"Uh, Roshan, is this made of window glass?" Cheril asked.

The cracks started pouring out water. Everyone gasped.

"Roshan, look out!" Kai cried out.

Then out came the water. The entire theatre became flooded. Everyone was getting washed out of the auditorium and into the ticket room. Peaches, as heavy as she was, got washed away so quickly that she got stuck in the ticket booth. She screamed. "I'm stuck!"

Diego was trying to keep himself above the surface as he was trying to get everyone else into the lobby. Roshan was trying to get up to his office to save whatever he could. He kept tripping over falling objects.

"Roshan, it's falling! Let go!" Kai shouted.

"It's not worth it, son!" Runar yelled out.

The royal box started falling apart. Kai and Runar rushed Eura out.

The highest that Roshan could go was to a window. He figured talking to the building would keep it up. "Okay, okay, okay, steady, girl. Steady."

"Roshan!" Cheril's voice could be heard throughout the whole room.

Roshan looked down to see Cheril and gasped. "Cheril!" He saw Cheril stuck to the curtains rope. Above her were lights that were becoming loose. He had the choice to save her and that's what he's gonna do. He jumped into the flooded waters. "Hang on!" He swam as fast as he could. By the time he made it to her, the lights were on their last lifeline. He untangled the rope from her leg that was now red and scratched up from her struggles to get free. "Hold on! I'm getting us out of here!" While they were swimming away, the lights finally fell. They created a wave that led them to the lobby.

The waters had gotten so high that Peaches took in a deep breath and was underwater. Diego knew they were all gonna drown if they didn't get out. He looked to see Shira swimming up towards him. He had an idea. "Shira, I need your help!" Shira nodded and followed his lead. They both go underwater and swim straight to Peaches. They pushed her through the ticket booth.

That worked to get everyone out. The water had a chance to escape as well as the colorful fish. Paul wasn't so lucky. He ended up getting washed away in the sewers. "No, no, no, no!" He screams and falls in.

Everyone else was trying to cough up water and recovering from the disaster that just struck them. Roshan ran up carrying Cheril on his back. He rushed up to everyone making sure none of them were hurt. "Is everyone okay?" He gasped when he saw Eura heading over to her limo with Kai following behind. "Eura! I-I-I'm so sorry. I-I just..." It was too late. Eura gave him one stern look and climbed inside the limo with Kai. The butler drove them away. "No, no, no, no, no, don't...Don't go!"

"Roshan!" Runar called out to his son.

"Dad!" Roshan ran over and embraced his father in fear. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Are you both alright?"

"I'm fine, but my pride is broken."

"Besides a scratched up leg, I'll survive," Cheril said, hopping off Roshan's back.

"Has anybody seen my cane?" Elphina asked.

"Oh, it's..." Roshan found the cane in front of him and picked it up. "It's right here, Elphina. I've got it." He heard a rumbling noise behind him. Everyone stood and stared for a moment before the walls of the theatre came tumbling down. "Lookout!" Everyone rushed off as the building tore down piece by piece. It spread a cloud of dust everywhere. Everyone started coughing and were covered in wood dust. When the mess finally cleared out, Roshan got a good look at the damage and gasped in horror. "No." That's all he could say as he saw his whole life's work in ruins.

It was gone. Pieces of the building scattered everywhere. Sad music could be heard to tell all that Glacier Pass Theatre was no more.

 **Once there was a way,**

 **to get back homeward,**

 **Once there was a way,**

 **to get back home**

Roshan rushed into the rubble. He couldn't believe it. He didn't want to believe that everything he spent his entire life working on was gone. Vanished into thin air just like that. His home. His career. His dreams. All he could find was the jar that started everything. Runar walked over to his son, placing his hand on his shoulder.

Roshan looked at his father, a tear sliding down his face. "Oh, dad. I'm so sorry." Not being able to keep it together, he started crying. His father sat with him. It was normal for a man to grieve and this was a loss worth grieving over.

Cheril and Elphina could do nothing but stare. Cheril didn't hesitate to cry.

All was lost. Everything hope had to bring was gone.

The day continued on in a depressing matter. Paul sat under the street sewer vent. He felt horrible for what he's done and couldn't believe that he sank back in the same boat he was in before. And now he had three polar bears chasing after him. He could hear them right now searching for him.

"Where is Paul?" Luca asked the gang. He sniffed the air, but couldn't find a scent. "He must be dead. Come on, let's go!"

 **Boy you're gonna carry that weight,**

 **carry that weight for a long time**

Brooke was given a ride home in a wooden taxi. She was cold, wet and unhappy. Her dreams of showing everyone what she's got was thrown out the window. She was better off being a stay-at-home mother than a singer.

She heard someone calling out, "Mommy, where are you? Help!" She knew that voice. It was Stephen.

She rushed over to the side of the apartment building and gasped. "Oh, my gosh!" She saw her children, Sid and Granny hanging from the clothesline.

"Help!" the children cried out.

Brooke rushed inside the building. "Hold on! Mummy's here!"

At her cave home in the suburbs, Peaches was in tears and was wrapped up in her mother's trunk. Manny was standing behind the couch while Crash and Eddie were sitting on her head rubbing it affectionately. Grandma came in and offered her some hot cocoa, but Peaches refused any. This broke Grandma's heart seeing her granddaughter so upset. The show hole was on the news talking about the tragic destruction of Glacier Pass Theatre.

 **Boy you're gonna carry that weight,**

Diego was sitting in the booths of the jailhouse waiting to see if his brother would come out and talk to him. But when the guard came back, Soto wasn't with him. Diego sighed. First his dreams were shattered and now he lost his brother's respect. He left the jailhouse. There was no point in trying anymore.

 **carry that weight for a long time**

Around the bad side of town, Shira went back to the apartment to see if she couldn't salvage any of her stuff. When she got there, she saw her bag on the floor in front of the door. An eviction note was taped to the mail slot stating that the apartment was now for rent due to unpaid payments. Shira sighed, took her bag and left. Not only was her future destroyed, but now she nowhere to live.

Katie wasn't any better as she was walking to the subway station. She passed by the restaurant pub where she saw Ethan and his new girlfriend Steffie inside rapping up the place. Just seeing Ethan again made her run off in tears. She's lost her boyfriend and a chance to sing the song she spent hours writing.

 **Sleep pretty darling do not cry,**

And over at the rubble of what was Glacier Pass Theatre, Judana was hammering a sign that the property was now owned by Switchback Cove Bank. She was angry about the building being demolished. And she proved it by giving Roshan a glare as she tapped the hammer on the sign one last time.

Roshan and his father walked away. All Roshan had with him now was his empty glass jar, the stone drawing of the theatre grand opening, and a bag filled with any belongings he could find. But the only thing permanently gone was his dream, his pride and his life's work. He stumbled as he and his father were leaving. The effects of the vitamins were taking its toll on him. Runar decided to carry his son on his back the rest of the way home.

The only noise that could be heard were the bulldozers that came to clean up the mess.

 **and I will sing a lullaby**

* * *

 **WELL, GUYS, JUST WHEN WE THOUGHT THINGS WERE GETTING BETTER, EVERYTHING JUST WENT DOWNHILL.**

 **BUT THIS STORY ISN'T OVER YET. STAY TUNED FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW.**


	9. Struggles of The Aftermath

CHAPTER 8

STRUGGLES OF THE AFTERMATH

The day after the downfall of Glacier Pass Theatre, Roshan was back at home in his father's hut at Glacier Pass Village. He was sick with a fever since they returned. He had no energy and forced himself to stay in bed. Cheril was with him as they were watching the news on the show hole. But all the news was showing was the fall of the theatre.

"It was pure luck that anyone survived this catastrophe," the news anchor said, "And although the owner of the theatre was not available for questioning due to a recent illness, we have reasons to believe that Mr. Roshan was responsible for the damages that almost cost lives of the few competitors that were a part of the famous singing competition. Unfortunately the show's cash prize of one hundred thousand dollars was false and Mr. Roshan did not have what the competitors wanted."

Cheril was tired of hearing such horrid things and rushed over to cover up the show hole. She sighed. "Who needs to watch such silly nonsense? The news is nothing but bad news." Roshan didn't react to Cheril's statement as he turned over to stare at the couch. Cheril walked over to her boyfriend. "Roshan, you are not to blame for any of this. All you were trying to do was make the show amazing. Nobody can blame you for doing that. You did the best you could. That's all anybody can ask of you."

A knock came to the door. Roshan groaned. "Dad, there's someone at the door." Another knock. Roshan saw their shadows through the hut and sighed. He knew who was there. "Oh, no."

"Cheril, do you mind answering it, please?" Runar asked from the other room.

"Yes, Chief," Cheril said, walking to the door.

Roshan hid himself under the blankets. He didn't want anyone to see him in this state. He heard the previous cast of the singing competition walk up to him.

"Roshan?" Elphina said.

"Come on, Roshan," Katie said, "You can't just hide away from the world underneath your blankets.

"Yeah, we just wanna make sure you're all right, that's all," Brooke said. Roshan decided to man up and face his failure like an adult. He dug himself up from the blankets and sat up, ignoring the throbbing pain in his head and body. Brooke sat down next to him. "Hey, Roshan."

"You okay?" Diego asked.

"Guys, look. I'm sorry about what happened. And the prize money and..." Roshan wished an apology was enough, but it wasn't.

"Oh, it's okay." Brooke placed her paw on his shoulder.

Roshan shook his head. "No. None of this is okay."

"At least we're all in one piece," Katie said.

"That's all that matters," Shira said, "Don't worry about it."

Brooke smiled. "Yeah, and you know what? I bet we can find some other place to put the show on. Right?"

"Yeah, we could do that," Diego said.

"Let do it!" Julian exclaimed.

Roshan sighed. "The show? Guys, I'm done."

They all had bewildered looks when Roshan said that. None of them could believe he was actually quitting.

"Are you serious?" Diego asked.

"What do you mean, 'done?'" Katie asked, "Come on!"

"Didn't you see this?" Roshan picked up the news leaf, "Huh? Look, it says I'm a 'danger to society.'"

"Garbage!" Julian shouted.

"'A deluded, washed-up charlatan who never had a hit in his career.'" Roshan placed the blanket over his shoulders.

"It's just a bunch of tabloids," Shira said, "None of it is true."

"It's all true," Roshan said.

"Oh, come on, you don't believe all that?" Brooke asked.

Roshan shrugged. "Yeah. I do."

Roshan tried sliding the blanket over his head, but Diego stops him. "Listen, you're not the only one who lost something. We all did. I mean, I lost any chance of ever speaking to my brother again over this show."

"I lost having a home," Shira said, "I literally have nowhere else to go. This show was our only chance to show everyone who we truly are."

"I'm sorry." Roshan placed the blanket over him. "Now if you all don't mind, I'd like to get some sleep. So please leave."

"Oh, Roshan, don't..." Brooke tried to tell Roshan not to hide away with his problems, but it was no use.

Diego shook his head. "Forget about it."

"It's no use trying to help him," Shira said.

"I don't understand," Julian said.

Katie rolled her eyes. "Come on, let's get out of here."

Everyone started piling out. Cheril opened the door for everyone to leave. One by one, they all walked away except Peaches. The teenage mammoth wanted to try to convince Roshan that he shouldn't give up.

"Roshan?" Peaches moved the blankets off Roshan.

Roshan sighed. "Peaches, please."

Peaches held out a wooden carrier. "I baked an apple for you 'cause... Well, I know you're sad right now and probably afraid to try again and..."

Roshan stood up. "Yeah, I am afraid. I'm afraid that this..." He held up the leaf. "This, me, right now, this is who I am. This is-this is my lot for life. That I'm not the guy that my dad wanted me to be. I'm not the guy that I'm sure my mother didn't want me to become. Not by a million miles."

"But you told me..."

"What? What-what did I say?"

"Well, you know... 'Don't let fear stop you from doing the thing you love.' It's the best advice anyone's ever given me."

"Ugh!" Roshan banged his head on the wall. He regretted it, but his anger was rising. "That's just a bunch of stupid, corny..." His head hurt so much, he couldn't think of the right words to say.

Peaches shook her head. "No, it's not. Don't say stuff like that."

"What? You really believe that you're gonna be a singer?" Roshan asked.

"Well, yeah, maybe... It's my dream."

"Well, then you're just as big a fool as I am!" Roshan finally lost his temper. Peaches gasped. Taking a deep breath, Roshan continued. "Look, Peaches... you and me, we're both afraid for good reason. 'Cause deep down, we know... We just don't have what it takes. Dreams don't always come true."

Peaches grew angry and slammed the pie down on the ground. Cheril opened the door to let Peaches storm away. She ran as far as she could, not caring where she went as long as she wasn't around Roshan. He was wrong and she knew it, but was she also wrong? Were dreams meant not to be followed?

Peaches placed her wooden headphones over her ears and started listening to her favorite songs. Music always calmed her down when she was blue and needed to be reminded that things would work out. Things would be okay. Even during this time of hopeless wandering, she knew things would work out. But it just wasn't helping at that point.

Peaches was actually on the verge of tears when a leaf landed on her trunk. She looked up to see the bare tree that's leaves were beginning to return. It was the tree she kicked and knocked its clothing off. She stood in front of the remains of Glacier Pass Theatre. Even though it was gone, the memories were still there. Floating all around the broken parts. Every shattered remain held a memory. She could see it. If only there was a way for Roshan to see it.

But there wasn't. It was too late. Peaches walked away, but this time with her head held high. Even during a time of failure, she knew it was better to stay positive and not let anything keep her down.

 **NEXT SCENE:**

Brooke was making her way back home. When she walked inside her apartment residence, she was surprised to see the house spotless. She looked around. The living room had been dusted and the floor had been swept. Granny was slouched in her rocking chair sleeping like a rock. She saw Sid in the kitchen placing some new firefly lights in the glass ceiling jars.

Brooke walked over to her husband as he climbed down the stepladder. "Darling, the house is so clean. Where are the children?"

"I sent the kids over to your parents place," Sid said, "I thought it would be nice to have some quality alone time together. Plus, I wanted to talk to you about yesterday."

Brooke sighed. "I'm sorry, Sid."

"Don't be sorry. I'm the one who should be sorry. I've been so busy working all day and not always being their for you that I've made you feel alone. I've made you feel like you're not with the right man you dreamed of being with."

Brooke gasped. "Sid, that's not it at all. You're the perfect husband. You're the man I've always wished to be with. I was just ready to do my own thing. I wanted to do something different with my life instead of being the unappreciated mother of fifteen children. I was ready for a change and singing has always been my passion."

Sid shrugged. "That explains why you built the weird device. But you're not an unappreciated mother."

"When was the last time the children ever said thank you to me?"

Sid gave it some thought. "I'm not sure they ever said thank you for anything you've done for them."

Brooke sat down in one of the stone chairs at the table. "Now you know why I just want to escape this life just for a little while of the day before I have to return to reality."

Sid sat down next to his wife and placed his paws in hers. "I don't blame you. I wish I could do that, too. Escape reality and do something that's actually worth chasing for. But I have to work for a living to provide for our family. You have an entire day without the kids for seventy percent of the year. But promise that whatever you do is during the time when family isn't around."

Brooke smiled. "I promise. As long as you and promise to be a little more help around here with the kids."

"That's a promise I can keep. As long as you promise to still make good home cooked meals."

"As long as you promise to help me with the dishes at night."

"You got it." Sid brought his wife in to kiss her, but before their lips touched, Granny came in between them.

Granny bonked Sid on the head. "Would you knock that noise off? I'm trying to sleep." She grumbles to herself as she waddles away.

Even though things would work out before the better, where will Brooke turn to? Where else could she go to pursue her dream?

Only time will tell.

 **NEXT SCENE:**

Katie walked down the sidewalk of the city. She had heard about a receptionist position opening up at a dance studio Julian told her about. Probably some place where Julian learned how to dance.

She was done with the music business. It always poured down on her like rain. Bad luck turned on her every time she sung a note. It was better to turn over a new leaf. The rent wasn't gonna pay itself.

She finally found the place. It was a wooden building that looked to be about fifty years old. She walked inside and saw the front desk empty. They were definitely in need of a receptionist. She picked up the bell sitting on the desk and rang it. Then out came a familiar mammoth dancing with every step he took.

"Julian?" Katie said surprisingly.

"Hey, Katie!" Julian exclaimed, "Glad you could make it. What can I do for you?"

Katie sighed. "I'm hear for the receptionist position."

"Ah, yes, let me check on that." Julian looked through his stack of leaf papers. When he found the right sheet, he looked right at Katie. "Alright, Katie. I'd love to give you the position, but you have to answer three very important questions." He looked very closely at her. Too close, that is. Their trunks were literally touching.

Katie just played along and smiled. "What are the three questions?"

Julian moved back. "I'm glad you ask. Okay, let's see." Julian looked at his sheet. "Okay, what are three important things about you?"

Katie could answer that question with her eyes closed. "Okay, well, I was going to be a singing sensation, but I gave that up. My boyfriend and I used to be a rapping duet, but I left him to pursue my own dreams. I'm a somewhat good of a songwriter, but I'm still learning."

Julian shrugged. "Good enough for me. Okay, next question. Where do you see yourself in five years?"

"Probably sitting right here in this desk. It's all I'll be able to do."

"Great. One final question. Will you be responsible for handling all the duties of a receptionist and making sure all your responsibilities are completed by the end of the day?"

Katie nodded. "Yes."

"Congratulations! You're hired!" Julian stamped the leaf paper.

Katie smiled. "Great. When can I start?"

"You can start right now. I have a pile of paperwork that needs to be finished up by the end of the week. Also, I need you to take up payments from my students this Friday. No late payments will be accepted. That shouldn't be too hard."

Katie looked at all the work that needs to be completed. She sighed. "I'll get started on it right away."

"Thanks! I have a class coming in soon. I need to get the place ready. Enjoy your new job." Julian disappeared in the back.

Katie sat behind the front desk and started on the pile of paperwork. Working wouldn't be so hard. She could get used to this lifestyle. She could work as a receptionist, maybe meet a nice guy and start up a family. The future may be proud of her decision.

Only time will tell.

 **NEXT SCENE:**

Paul was hiding out over at his girlfriend's house until the issue with the polar bears was solved. Nancy actually almost told him he had no business with her anymore since that night at the dance club. But after begging her on his knees, she finally gave in and told him he could stay until he could find his own place. She also forgave him for the incident and gave him the guest room.

Paul hadn't really spoken since then. He couldn't go out or at least get a musical offer anywhere. Those polar bears are probably going around still searching for him. For all they know, he's dead in the sewers somewhere. That was why he couldn't leave Nancy's apartment. He had to play dead to keep the enemy away. It was only until he could get enough money to pay them back. If only there was a way he could do that without getting caught.

Nancy walked inside the living room. She saw her boyfriend looking out the window again and sighed. "Paul, you need to stop worrying so much. You'll figure something out. Tell you what. I'll sell some of my old jewelry that I don't wear anymore and we'll get a start on paying those nasty polar bears back. How does that sound?" Paul just continued looking out the window. Nancy shook her head. "Okay, well, I do pottery in my spare time. I could sell some of it to the garden center. Pottery sells good these days." Nothing. Paul wouldn't say a word. Nancy rolled her eyes. "I don't suppose anything will work. Maybe you could think of some bright ideas?"

Paul jumped off the couch and walked over to his suitcase. He started emptying it out and found the leaf receipt. "I'm gonna head back to the department store where I got this suitcase at. It was over five thousand dollars. Don't worry, sweetheart. I'll fix this. I'll be back later." He walked out the door.

"Be careful." Nancy stood in the doorway while watching Paul walk away in sadness.

Paul knew that selling everything he bought with stolen money was a start. Let the polar bears find him. He can only hope they'll give him a chance to pay them back. And the pouring rain shower wouldn't stop him, now will it?

Only time will tell.

 **NEXT SCENE:**

Diego was walking back home late at night in the pouring rain after another failed attempt to speak with his brother. He was pretty sure Soto already knew about the losing opportunity of freedom. There was no way Diego could get the bail money now. The show was his only chance and the money was all a lie since the beginning.

But Diego could make it on his own. He still had the cave garage. The place was paid off so he didn't have to worry about payments. He would be okay.

He then saw somebody shooing off someone from a dumpster in the alley. That someone happened to be Shira. And she ended up bumping into him. She was breathing heavily and, after shaking the dizziness from her head, looked up to see who she bumped into. She gasped. "Diego!" She scrambled to get up. "I am so sorry. I didn't mean to bump into you like that."

"It's fine. No harm done." Diego looked back into the alley. "Is there a reason why you were digging through a dumpster?"

"Hey, I'm a growing sabress. I gotta eat something." She chuckled nervously.

Diego knew something was wrong. "Shira, what's going on?"

Shira sighed. "I wasn't lying when I said I didn't have a home. I left my gang, we got evicted from our apartment and now I'm stuck eating someone else's leftovers."

"I guess you entered the competition to win the money so you could find another place to go."

"No, that wasn't the reason. I entered the competition so I could become a singer. I wanted to express my talent and become famous. And to finally get out of the gang. Now I'm never gonna get that chance. It would've been nice to win the money, but showing everyone what I got was more important than what money could buy."

"Really?"

Shira nodded. "Really."

Diego gave it some thought and made a decision. "Tell you what. You can come stay with me. I've got plenty of room and I've got it all to myself. Let's go."

"Okay, I guess. It'll probably be better than being out in the pouring rain."

"It will be."

They walked a few more blocks until they made it to Diego's place. Shira was actually surprised that Diego actually lived in a cave garage. When she walked inside, she noticed it was bigger on the inside than it was on the outside. It had everything a saber could ever want. Plus it was dry and she was sure there was plenty of food.

"Make yourself at home," Diego said, "The spare beds are upstairs, there's plenty of food in the icebox and the bathroom is in the garage next door. The plumbing hasn't been very good the last couple of months."

Shira looked around the place. It wasn't such a bad little home. It was cozy and warm. A nice home to move into for now. She sighed. "Some days I wonder if I made a mistake."

"What are you talking about?" Diego asked.

"I wonder if following my dreams was a mistake. I left my family and came to the big city to become a singer. I didn't have anywhere to go and ended up moving in with Captain Gutt's gang. I was basically their housekeeper at first before they brought me in as a member. That wasn't the road I wanted to go down. But the only chance I had of chasing my dreams is gone." Shira looked out the window, staring at the pouring rain. "I won't be here long. Tomorrow I'm getting in touch with my mother and ask her if she'll let me come back home."

"No, don't do that. Here, I'll help you. I'll help find a gig. I'll do anything to have you stay here. We'll do it together." Diego placed his paw on Shira's shoulder. "We'll work it out."

Shira pushed Diego's paw away. "That's sweet of you, Diego, but it's better if I leave than stay and make things worse for myself."

Diego couldn't believe the words coming out of her mouth. This wasn't the Shira he knew. This wasn't the Shira that kept him from stealing money that never existed. This wasn't the Shira that helped him when things with his future became tough. This was the Shira that was on the verge of giving up. And he wasn't about to let her. "Why are you saying things like that? You never gave up on me when things almost went downhill on my life and I'm not about to let you do the same to yourself."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that you and I can do it. If we work together, both of us can wow many people and animals."

Shira smiled. Soon the two of them were practicing for the future. It didn't matter how they were doing it. They were practicing until they could practice no more. Songs were calling for them. Will they answer it?

Only time will tell.

 **NEXT SCENE:**

Over at his mansion home in the pool cave the next day, Kai was sleeping in his hay cot. It was a Friday morning, but Kai was off for the weekend. No work, no worries, he always said. It was the perfect time to sleep in.

But he didn't even get that. His twig caller had other ideas in mind when it started whistling out a punk rock drumming solo. He shot up out of bed. "I'm awake, I'm awake!" He knew when his caller made that sound, it wasn't somebody that was programmed in his twig line. He sighed and placed it over his head. "Listen, I've told you a hundred times that I'm not interested in buying a basket. Can you guys stop calling me?"

"Kai, this is not a twig seller," Cheril said on the other line.

"Oh, hey Cheril."

"Hey, Kai."

"Sorry, I don't have you programmed in my twig line. What's going on? How's Roshan doing?"

"I don't know. I was wondering if he came over to your place."

Kai yawned. "Is he not at his dad's place?"

"When I came over to check on him, his dad told me he left with his jar."

Kai's eyes widened. "Jar? I think I know where he's at. I'll come pick you up in twenty minutes." He hung up and quickly got dressed.

It wasn't too long before Kai drove out of his parents driveway and raced over to Roshan's father's home to pick up Cheril. Moments later, Kai pulled up into the beach parking lot and spotted Roshan walking around the beach gathering shells and other whatnots and placing them in his jar. Elphina was with him helping him out the best she could.

"Hey, Elphina," Kai said.

"Oh, hello, Kai! Hello, Cheril!" Elphina happily greeted.

Roshan sighed. "Oh, great."

"Roshan, what are you doing?" Cheril asked, walking over to her boyfriend.

"The only other job I know," Roshan said.

"This is not right," Kai said, shaking his head, "You've gone from being the owner of a rundown theatre to going back and collecting knick-knacks."

"Kai, he already feels bad enough," Cheril said, "Don't make him feel any worse."

"No, no, it's fine," Roshan said, "Besides, I'm not collecting these for anyone. I've actually opened up my own beach shop."

"He's going to sell his own souvenirs now," Elphina said.

"Where's your shack?" Kai asked.

"Over there." Roshan pointed to a decent sized wooden shack. "I made the sign myself." The sign was a drawing of seashells. "It's not much, but I might as well do something while I'm training to be chief."

"You're actually going to do it?" Cheril said, "I thought you were just playing around with your dad."

"No, I wasn't."

"Uh, excuse me," said a horned beaver, "Is this place open?"

"Oh, our first customer!" Elphina exclaimed.

"Be right with you, sir," Roshan said, turning to his best friend and girlfriend, "I gotta go to work now. I'll see you guys later." He went over to the side of the shack and made his way over to the open window. "How can I help you today, sir?"

"I'm looking for a nice conch shell," the horned beaver requested, "Can you show me the one's you have?"

"I have a few around here somewhere." Roshan started rummaging around the shack to find the conch shells. "I know I have some. I think I put them in this box. No, maybe it was this box."

Cheril could do nothing but feel pity on Roshan. Kai actually thought about climbing in his car and driving away, but he couldn't. Not with seeing his friend in such a place. This was not the life Roshan had in mind and neither did anyone else.

The horned beaver was starting to get impatient. "Come on! I ain't got all day!"

"I do apologize, sir," Roshan said, "I must have misplaced them somewhere."

"Aw, forget it. Too slow, buddy!" The horned beaver left.

Roshan finally found the conch shells and brought up to the window. "I have them, sir. I-" He saw his customer had left. He sighed and turned around to pick up his merchandise. He slipped over some ocean water that spilled from a glass snow globe and fell flat on his back. He was beginning to think that everything he ever did never turned out the way he hoped it would. After almost being on the verge of giving up, Kai and Cheril walked inside.

Another customer was standing outside. Kai held his hand out to him. "One moment, please, sir!" He lowered down to Roshan. "Well, you know the good thing about hitting rock bottom? There's only one way left to go. And that's up." He helped Roshan to his feet. "Come on. You sell. I'll organize."

"And I'll collect from the beach," Cheril said, taking the glass jar in her hands.

"And I'll market for us," Elphina said, sticking her head through the side door.

Roshan smiled. "Thanks, everyone. Let's do this."

So the day worked out well. Cheril went out to gather merchandise, Elphina marketed the shop, Kai cleaned up and organized the merchandise, and Roshan sold the merchandise to customers. With the four of them working together, the business became a success. Maybe Roshan could do it, but he knew he couldn't do it all himself. A business took a group and with the right group of people, anyone can do anything.

The late afternoon came by so quickly. Roshan had just closed up shop while everyone else was wrapping up for the day. Before he finished locking up, he heard singing out in the distance. He didn't know where it was coming from or who was singing, but he was curious to find out. He rushed in through the palm trees and headed into the city.

Kai heard Roshan running off into the city. "Roshan, where you going?"

The singing was a trail and the song was getting louder. Which means Roshan was getting closer. The beautiful singing voice was just over the rubble of what used to be Glacier Pass Theatre. But he would stop at nothing until he seeked the owner of the voice.

 **And even though it all went wrong**

 **I'll stand before the Lord of Song**

 **With nothing on my tongue but Hallelujah**

And by surprise and shock, the voice belonged to Peaches. And she wasn't afraid to let it out.

 **Hallelujah, Hallelujah**

 **Hallelujah, Hallelu-**

 **Hallelujah, Hallelujah**

 **Hallelujah, Hallelu-**

 **Hallelujah**

When she finished, she gasped when she saw Roshan standing next to her. He was literally speechless for a moment until he snapped out of his trance and looked up at Peaches. "Do you think you could sing like that in front of a real audience?"

"I don't know," Peaches said, "But I wanna try."

Roshan nodded. "Good, because I wanna see it."

Remember the old saying "only time will tell?" Well, the bell of the clock's chime finally rang. The time for dreams has come.

* * *

 **ANOTHER CHAPTER FINISHED. THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE FILLED WITH SONGS AND DREAMS, BUT THAT'S ALL I'M SAYING.**

 **HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS CHAPTER. I HOPE THINGS GET BETTER.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW.**


	10. How Singing Became a Dream

CHAPTER 9

HOW SINGING BECAME A DREAM

The next day, Roshan got in touch with everyone a part of the show. The twig calls went from Brooke...

"We are?" Brooke exclaimed, "Seriously? Oh, my gosh!" She placed one of the children she was holding in Sid's lap. "Okay, yes. I'll be right over." She grabbed her purse and rushed out the door.

To Diego and Shira...

Diego was busying writing notes in a leaf book and Shira was busy fixing up a nice stage outfit when Diego's twig caller rang. "Hello? Oh, hello, Roshan." He paused. "Yeah, we'll be right over." He hung up. "Hope you're finished with that outfit, Shira. Roshan's calling everyone back."

Shira placed the outfit in a cloth sack. "Let's go. You can drive."

Diego and Shira hopped in the log car and zoomed off seconds later.

To Katie and Julian...

Katie was sitting at her receptionist desk working on some files when the twig caller rang. She cleared her throat. "Hello, this is Shake A Move Dance Studio. How can I help you?" She paused and gasped. "Yes, we'll be over there right now." She hangs up. "Julian, we've been called back."

Julian rushed out of his office. "What are we waiting for? Let's go!"

They left the dance studio in a flash to catch the next train.

And to Paul...

Paul was busy going through some more of his stuff when the twig caller rang. He sighed. "Nancy, could you get it?"

Nancy walked into the room. "Yes, hon." She picks up the twig caller. "Hello?" She pauses. "He's here, but he can't come to the twig right now. Can I take a message?" She pauses again and this time she smiles. "Really? Okay, I'll tell him right now. Thank you." She hangs up the twig caller. "Paul, that was Roshan. He said the shows back on."

Paul gasped. "Are you serious?" He laughed with happiness and ran out the door. "Whoo-hoo! I'm back, baby!"

Now that the show was back on, the word was spreading quickly. Flyers were being pasted everywhere in the city. And even the local news station was notified about it.

A human anchorwoman was outside the remains of Glacier Pass Theatre where the show would be held. "Some say he's the worst showman this city's ever seen. Some say he's a walking disaster. A loose cannon. Well, tomorrow night, the name Roshan will go down in entertainment history once and for all, as he and this bunch of bumbling amateurs attempt to re-stage the show that brought down his theater."

They all worked an entire day and night to set up the stage. It wasn't much, but it was better than nothing at all. While they built up a new stage, they practiced for their performances. Brooke and Julian were preparing their dance routine, Diego was playing the melody for his song on the piano, Shira was giving herself a full dress rehearsal in front of the mirrors, Katie was memorizing and singing her song and Peaches was building up the stage and imagining herself in front of the mirror with a microphone to her lips.

Roshan was looking around to make sure things were running smoothly while also accepting Paul's apology. "Ah, don't you worry, Paul, all is forgiven. Just glad you're back in one piece.

"Oh, yeah, you're too kind, Roshan," Paul said, "And, uh, the prize money? I mean, it's real this time, right?"

Roshan shook his head. "There is no prize money because there's no competition. Tonight, you're singing for yourselves." He did a call-out. "Two minutes, everybody! Final checks."

Paul chuckles. "Singing for ourselves? Unbelievable. Who's he..." Paul was not one to do anything unless he got something out of it. "This is crazy. I'm outta here." He walks away from the stage.

Outside the rubble, Elphina was announcing about the show through her megaphone. "Hello! We're putting on a show here. You all should come and see it! You! Come on! Come on, fella! It's gonna be really good!" Instead of attracting a crowd, she was scaring them away.

Back in the stage area, Roshan walked over to Peaches, Kai and Cheril. He saw Kai working around with the technical supplies. "Hey, how's our new stage hand getting on?"

"He's learning fast," Peaches said.

"All set and standing by!" Kai shouted out since he was wearing wooden headphones, "I love this headset!"

Roshan kissed Cheril's cheek. "You still gonna go out there and show them what you got?"

Cheril shrugged. "I'm not sure. We'll just have to wait and see."

"What about the opening act?"

"Not this time, Roshan. I'll go back out when I'm ready."

Roshan nodded. "Whenever you're ready."

"The audience are in their seats, Roshan," Elphina said, walking up to Roshan.

"Great!" Roshan peeks behind the curtains and looks at the audience. The only people he sees are Brooke's husband, kids and grandmother-in-law, Peaches' parents, grandmother and twin possum uncles, and his father, Runar. There were a few other scattered in the crowd, but that was it. "That's all?" He walks back behind stage.

Brooke peeks behind the curtain and sees Sid trying to get the children under control. "Stephen! Get your hat back on, young man! Please, you guys, please. Please sit down! Hey! Put your necklace back on right now! Rose, I saw that! Stop it! And, Adam, that is disgusting." Brooke was actually surprised to see that Sid definitely had everything under control as she went backstage.

The same anchorwoman from the day before was standing behind the audience to film the show for the news. "Well, John, I've covered many disasters for this network, but this is sure to..." She looks to see the stage dimming the lights. "Oh, they're about to start."

Since the show was starting in a few minutes, Roshan decided to say a few words to help the singers in his show and encourage them to give all they got. "Okay, guys, listen up! Look, I gotta tell you. There's not much of an audience out there tonight. But you know what? It doesn't matter. It really doesn't. Because tonight is our night. And whatever happens, I just want you all to know how proud I am to be a part of this with you."

"Good luck, Roshan!" Brooke cheered.

"Good luck, everyone...Whoa!" Roshan was lifted off the ground as a vine wrapped around his leg and threw him on the rooftop of the stage.

Kai chuckled nervously as he admitted to being the culprit. "Whoops! Uh, sorry. Just jumped the cue there. Don't worry. I'm gonna get the hang of this."

Roshan jumped onto the new stone drawing prop, placed on some last minute warrior face paint to look presentable, and took a deep breath. "Here we go." He started being lowered down. "Ladies and gentlemen and all animals great and small..." Roshan heard laughter from the audience. That's when he realized that he was facing backwards. He laughs along with him. "Oh, hello, there. Great! Welcome to our newly refurbished, open-air theater."

Brooke and Julian were getting some last minute prepping done. Brooke was getting some elastic vine bands on her wrist. She looked at Julian. "You ready, big guy?"

Julian nodded. "Yeah. Most def."

"All right!" Brooke picks up a wooden basket. "Let's do this."

"Brooke and Julian!" Roshan welcomed the first performers to the stage.

The music started playing with Brooke acting out the everyday life she lives as she carries the wooden basket to a wash basin prop and began to sing.

 **Brooke**

 **I stay out too late.**

 **Got nothing in my brain.**

 **That's what people sa-ay. Mm-mm.**

 **That's what people sa-ay. Mm-mm.**

When she opens the basin door, Julian's face could be seen through the opening.

 **Julian**

 **I go on too many dates.**

 **But I can't make 'em stay.**

 **At least that's what people sa-ay. Mm-mm.**

 **That's what people sa-ay. Mm-mm.**

Everyone started laughing as Julian stood up, the prop still over his head. Brooke acted surprised at the scene.

Even the anchorwoman was laughing. "Are you getting this?"

Brooke started her dancing part with Julian helping her out with her spinning.

 **Brooke**

 **But I keep cruising.**

 **Can't stop, won't stop moving.**

 **It's like I got this music in my mind.**

 **Saying it's gonna be alright.**

Brooke went behind some wall props. A light show performed her putting on her costume. Kai had to work quickly to catch every millisecond and when Brooke was done, he pulled the vine right next to him to move the props out of the way and created the smoke. When the smoke disappeared, the audience was amazed by what they saw.

There stood Brooke in another dress, but this one was black and sparkling. And for the first time in years, her hair was done up and covered in glitter. Now she was ready to release her inner diva.

 **Brooke**

 **I never miss a beat.**

 **I'm lightning on my feet.**

 **And that's what they don't se-ee. Mm-mm.**

 **That's what they don't se-ee. Mm-mm.**

And Julian tore off the prop, revealing a black sparkling leotard.

 **Julian**

 **AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!**

 **Brooke and Julian**

 **AH!-AH!-AH!**

 **Players gonna play, play, play, play, play**

 **And the haters gonna hate, hate, hate, hate, hate**

 **Baby, I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake, shake, shake**

 **I shake it off, I shake it off**

"I shake it off, I shake it off!" sang the little sloths.

Paul was walking down the sidewalk when he saw a crowd surrounding a small show hole as it was catching the film of the show.

 **Brooke and Julian**

 **Players gonna play, play, play, play, play**

 **And the haters gonna hate, hate, hate, hate, hate**

"Aren't they great?" a male red ostrich asked someone in the crowd.

"What, are you kidding me?" Paul said in disgust, "It's like watching jello dancing around!"

"Like you could do any better, pipsqueak." The ostrich laughed along with everyone else.

Paul was fed up with being put down. "Alright, alright. Hey, you wanna see something great? I'll show you great."

Back at the show, Brooke and Julian were still wowing the crowd.

 **Brooke**

 **Heartbreakers gonna break,**

 **Julian**

 **Fakers gonna fake,**

 **Brooke**

 **I'm just gonna shake,**

 **Brooke and Julian**

 **I shake it off, I shake it off**

Now it was time for the finale. Brooke kept up her confidence as she ran to Julian and she jumped up, landing right in his trunk.

 **Brooke and Julian**

 **shake it off, shake it off, ah-ah**

 **I shake it off, I shake it off, ah-ah**

 **I shake it off, I shake it off, ah-ah**

 **I shake it off, I shake it off**

The song ended with Julian throwing up Brooke in the air and the female sloth giving a fantastic landing.

The crowd cheers them on. Roshan comes up on stage and congratulates them. "Brooke and Julian!" The two performers took a bow. All of Brooke's children and even Granny started piling on the stage. Roshan was horrified. "Kids! No! Back to your seats!"

"Out of my way!" Granny shouted, pushing Roshan to the side.

"Okay, okay," Brooke told her kids, but they all piled on top of her. Then she called out someone for reinforcements. "Sid!"

Sid shook himself out of a daze and rushed up on stage. He picked his wife up from the pile of children and held her romantically. At that exact moment, he kissed her. The children cheered. Granny almost vomited.

"Alright!" Julian exclaimed, "Sloth power!"

The curtain closed with the most romantic kiss ever seen. And little Stephen wanted to be a part of the show. "That was great!" Sid pulled him back behind the curtain.

The anchorwoman clapped her hands. "Well, it seems I'm not the only one who actually enjoyed that. Crowds are beginning to arrive at the scene."

She was right. More people and animals were beginning to arrive.

It was crazy backstage. The kids were jumping up and down in excitement. Roshan was trapped under some children. "Help!"

"I'm so sorry, Roshan!" Brooke apologized

"Diego, you're on next," Roshan said.

Diego and Kai rolled the piano out onto the stage. Diego sat behind it. He was sitting sideways so the crowd could watch him play and sing at the same time. Kai ran back to the tech board and started preparing the light show. Diego took a deep breath and looked over at Elphina and Shira. Elphina gave him a thumbs up and Shira smiled and nodded while staying behind the curtain. She was still finishing up to go out on stage for her performance.

Diego nodded to himself. This was it. This was his moment to shine. He began the first few bars on the piano, making the audience look up at the stage. When he had their attention, he began rocking out. After finishing the beginning piano solo, he started singing.

 **Diego**

 **You could never know what it's like**

 **Your blood like winter freezes just like ice**

 **And there's a cold lonely light that shines from you**

 **You'll wind up like the wreck you hide behind that mask you use.**

Over at the jailhouse, the prisoners there were enjoying the singing show on the show hole. They were tapping their paws and hands to the beat.

 **Diego**

 **And did you think this fool could never win?**

 **Well look at me, I'm comin' back again**

Soto was already in a sour mood and wasn't in the mood to hear a bunch of singing. It brought thoughts of his little brother. "What is that? Turn it down, will you?"

 **Diego**

 **I got a taste of love in a simple way.**

Soto didn't take kind to being ignored and walked over to them. "Hey, didn't you hear me? I said, turn it..." But he let his voice trail off after seeing what looked to be Diego on the show hole.

 **Diego**

 **And if you need to know while I'm still standing you just fade away.**

Soto couldn't believe his eyes. "Diego?"

 **Diego**

 **And don't you know I'm still standin' better than I ever did?**

 **Lookin' like a true survivor,**

 **feelin' like a little kid**

"It's Diego!" Soto happily exclaimed, "That's my little brother!"

 **Diego**

 **And I'm still standin' after all this time**

 **Picking up the pieces of my life without you on my mind**

Soto realized it all. This is something his brother was made to do. Diego was meant to sing. "My little bro."

 **Diego**

 **I'm still standin', yeah, yeah, yeah**

 **I'm still standin', yeah, yeah, yeah**

Soto walked over to the barred windows made of stone. He saw the colorful light show. He knew his brother was there. Knowing he needed to get there to him, he used his saber strength to pull on the stone bars. He shook the entire building that the island guards were jumping up from their chairs.

"What the..." the officers shouted. They ran up to the cells.

The guards made it up to the cell room. "Hey, hey, hey!" They shouted and screamed, but Soto managed to break the stone bars trapping him inside and jumped out. The prisoners cheered as they watched him escape. The guards got right to work on searching for him.

But throughout that whole time, Diego continued singing.

 **Diego**

 **Once I never could hope to win**

 **You startin' down the road leavin' me again**

 **The threats you made were meant to cut me down**

 **And if our love was just a circus you'd be a clown by now**

 **And don't you know I'm still standin' better than I ever did?**

 **Lookin' like a true survivor, feelin' like a little kid**

 **And I'm still standin' after all this time**

 **Pickin' up the pieces of my life without you on my mind**

 **I'm still standin', yeah, yeah, yeah**

 **I'm still standin', yeah, yeah, yeah**

 **I'm still standin', yeah, yeah, yeah**

Diego ended the song with a bang on the keys. The audience cheered. Roshan ran out on stage. "What about that, huh? Give it up for Diego, folks!"

Diego looked to Elphina and Shira. The old human woman gestured him to bow, so he did. The audience continued cheering as he walked off the stage, a look of exhilaration on his sweaty face. Elphina handed him a towel.

"Whoo! That was awesome!" Diego exclaimed.

"You were great!" Brooke said.

"The audience loves you!" Julian said.

Diego laughs. "Thanks, guys." He looks around for Shira. "Where's Shira? She's next, isn't she?"

"Sure am," Shira said. Nobody could see her except for the few that were backstage with her. All of them could not believe their eyes when they saw her outfit, but more light would have to shine before they could really see it. She pointed her eyes at Kai. "Dim the lights very low. And I'll need the piano."

"What is she hiding from us?" Cheril asked.

"Don't worry," Diego said, "I know exactly what she has in store."

"Now it is time for you all to meet a sabress who is known to be homeless and now living under the roof of a good friend," Roshan announced, "Her dreams are to become a singer and isn't afraid to live it. May I welcome Shira!"

The lights begin to dim. A shadow walks across the stage. Shira goes over to the piano and sits on the wooden bench. Closing her eyes, she erases the memories of the past and focused on that moment as she played the piano. The light brightened a little so the audience could see her face as she began her song.

 **Shira**

 **Where have all the good men gone**

 **And where are all the gods?**

 **Where's the streetwise Hercules to fight the rising odds?**

 **Isn't there a white knight upon a fiery steed?**

Shira left the piano and walked up to the front center of the stage.

 **Shira**

 **Late at night I toss and I turn**

 **And I dream of what I need**

"Hit it!" Shira shouted.

The lights brightened and the audience cheered. The outfit she wore stunned many in the crowd. It was sapphire blue decorated with pearls and diamonds. On her back she wore a peacock feathered tail. And on her head was a rose headband decorated with smaller peacock feathers. She grabbed a microphone and continued singing.

 **I need a hero**

 **I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night**

 **He's gotta be strong**

 **And he's gotta be fast**

 **And he's gotta be fresh from the fight**

 **I need a hero**

 **I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light**

 **He's gotta be sure**

 **And it's gotta be soon**

 **And he's gotta be larger than life!**

 **Larger than life**

Over at the hospital, Gutt's gang was sitting in the leader's room watching the show hole when they saw Shira performing on stage. They were horrified. Except Flynn. He was clapping his fins along to the beat.

"Is that Shira?" Raz asked.

"She left the gang for this?" Squint asked.

Flynn chuckled. "Isn't she great?"

"You may think that all you want," Gutt said, "Shira's no longer our concern."

"Not if I have something to say about it," Squint said, "Let's go take her down." The rest of the gang followed after the rabbit, leaving Gutt trapped in his hospital bed and Flynn glued to the show hole.

Gutt became angry. "Get back here!"

Flynn. "Oh, Shira is so amazing!"

Shira had no thoughts in her mind that the gang would come after her. Her singing distracted her from the rest of the world.

 **Shira**

 **Somewhere after midnight**

 **In my wildest fantasy**

 **Somewhere just beyond my reach**

 **There's someone reaching back for me**

 **Racing on the thunder and rising with the heat**

 **It's gonna take a superman to sweep me off my feet**

 **I need a hero**

 **I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night**

 **He's gotta be strong**

 **And he's gotta be fast**

 **And he's gotta be fresh from the fight**

 **I need a hero**

 **I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light**

 **He's gotta be sure**

 **And it's gotta be soon**

 **And he's gotta be larger than life**

 **I need a hero**

 **I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night**

Shira went back over to the piano to play out its solo. The lights began to dim and Shira's singing slowed.

 **Shira**

 **Up where the mountains meet the heavens above**

 **Out where the lightning splits the sea**

 **I could swear there is someone, somewhere**

 **Watching me**

 **Through the wind, and the chill, and the rain**

 **And the storm, and the flood**

 **I can feel his approach like a fire in my blood**

The music started back up and Shira began her finale. A twirl and the chorus.

 **Shira**

 **I need a hero**

 **I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night**

 **He's gotta be strong and he's gotta be fast**

 **And he's gotta be fresh from the fight**

 **I need a hero**

 **I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light**

 **He's gotta be sure**

 **And it's gotta be soon**

 **And he's gotta be larger than life**

"Here we go!" Shira shouted through the microphone.

 **Shira**

 **I need a hero**

 **I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night**

 **He's gotta be strong and he's gotta be fast**

 **And he's gotta be fresh from the fight**

 **I need a hero**

 **I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light**

 **He's gotta be sure**

 **And it's gotta be soon**

 **And he's gotta be larger than life**

 **I need a hero**

 **I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night**

With her fist in the air, Shira roared out in excitement for emphasis. The audience cheered. All Shira heard was cheering. It was music to her ears.

Roshan rushed up to the stage. "Let's hear it for Shira!"

Shira waved out to the crowd. "Thank you! Thank you!" She was suddenly grasped gently by surprised. It was Diego who held her romantically and what came next was something he nor Shira expected. He kissed her. And she enjoyed it. She even came closer to him as the curtains closed and the audience cheered louder than ever.

Back in the city, Soto continued his way over to where his little brother was. He had stopped when he looked at one of the show holes in the window display of a store. His eyes widened when he saw Diego kissing the sabress girl from Captain Gutt's gang. He then saw some of Gutt's gang members pass by in their car. He had a feeling they were making their way to the show to try and harm Shira. Soto wouldn't let that happen and knew Diego would need help. He continued on with his pursuit.

Back at the show, Roshan was up on stage announcing the next singer. And little did he know that he had a guest coming by to stop the show. "Alright. Welcome to all you newcomers. You are just in time to meet a teenage mammoth who was recently dumped by her boyfriend." The audience felt pitied for what they just heard. "I know, right? But she's going to chase those blues away with a song of her very own. Allow me to introduce the singing sensation...Katie!"

The audience began clapping and cheering as Katie, wearing the black skirt with a blue jacket and a pair of sunglasses, which were Steffie's, walked up on stage. The music came up and before Katie could begin, the music stopped. Everyone looked to see Judana unplugging the firefly cord of the tech board.

Roshan gasped. "Judana?"

Judana walked up to the stage. "You are all trespassing on private property..."

"WHAT!?" Roshan shouted.

"...and you will leave right now," Judana finished.

"No, no, no. Judana..." Roshan begged.

"All of you." Judana couldn't be more firm than that.

The audience was worried that the show was over, but the beating coming from the tapping of Katie's foot encouraged them to keep the music going. Making up the music from all around, Katie began to sing.

 **Katie**

 **You had it all the day you told me (told me) you want me**

 **I had it all but let you fool me (fool me) completely**

Judana wasn't playing games at this point. "I am calling the guards."

 **Katie**

 **Yeah I was so stupid to give you all my attention**

 **'Cause the way you played me exposed your true intentions**

And the real music began at the chorus.

 **Katie**

 **And one day I'll have you beggin' on your knees for me**

 **Yeah one day I'll have you crawlin' like a centipede**

 **You mess with me and mess with her**

 **So I'll make sure you get what you deserve**

 **Yeah one day you'll be beggin' on your knees for me**

A show hole was being covered up. Covering it up was Steffie while rolling her eyes. "Ugh, seriously? She's not even that good."

"Yeah, yeah. Totally." Ethan agreed with her. But once Steffie left the room, he uncovered the show hole and continued watching Katie's performance.

 **Katie**

 **So watch your back 'cause you don't know when or where I can get you**

 **I've set the trap and when I'm done then you'll know what I've been through**

 **So oh, Mister Player, do you feel like the man now?**

 **And I bet you're nervous 'cause this song makes you freak out**

 **And one day I'll have you beggin' on your knees for me**

 **Yeah one day I'll have you crawlin' like a centipede**

 **You mess with me (yeah) and mess with her (yeah)**

 **So I'll make sure you get what you deserve (yeah)**

 **Yeah one day you'll be beggin' on your knees for me**

Katie was so engrossed in her performance that she didn't realize she broke one of the boards into splinters. This caused some splinters to fly around the place. Everyone did their best to dodge them. Except Judana. She got hit with some.

But Katie just kept singing.

 **Katie**

 **I know I'm being bitter but I'mma drag you under**

 **'Cause you just don't, don't deserve "Happy ever after"**

 **For what you did to me after you told me you never felt that way**

 **It was only just a game**

 **(you had it all)**

 **(And one day)**

 **And one day I'll have you beggin' on your knees for me (beggin' on your knees for me)**

 **Yeah one day I'll have you crawlin' like a centipede (crawlin' like a centipede)**

 **You mess with me (yeah) and mess with her (yeah)**

 **So I'll make sure you get what you deserve (yeah)**

 **Yeah one day you'll be beggin' on your knees for me**

Katie looked up at the audience to see them cowering under their seats. This concered the female mammoth. "Uh, you guys okay?" Then the audience cheers for her.

Even the little wolf pups became fans. "Katie! Katie! Katie! Arf, arf, arf!"

Roshan rushed up next to Katie. "What about that? We just witnessed the birth of a genuine pop star!"

"Roshan, you got a splinter." Katie pulls a splinter out of Roshan's face.

"OW!" Roshan yelped in pain. He shook the pain off as he introduced the next singer. "Okay, next up is a hyrax who was literally born to perform incredible music. He may be tiny, but there's no denying his enormous talent. Would you please welcome to the stage, Paul!"

Brooke was not happy to hear Paul actually came back. "What are you doing back here?"

"Relax, sweetheart," Paul said, "Just came back to show you bozos how it's really done. Now watch this."

Paul went up on stage with the microphone lowered down to his height. He looked up at the audience as he began to sing.

 **Paul**

 **And now the end is near**

 **So I face the final curtain**

 **My friend, I'll say it clear**

 **I'll state my case of which I'm certain**

 **I've lived a life that's full**

At the night club, the three polar bears were playing cards when one of them looked up at the show hole and spit out his juice. He pointed at the show hole. "Boss! That is him! That is Paul!"

They got up and stormed out of the club. They passed by Nancy, who looked up at the show hole and worried about her talented boyfriend. She paid her bill and rushed out.

But all that was oblivious to Paul as he continued singing.

 **Paul**

 **I've traveled each and every highway**

 **And more, much more than this**

 **I did it my way**

 **Regrets, I've had a few**

 **But then again, too few to mention**

 **I did what I had to do**

 **And saw it through without exception**

Soto quietly snuck in from the back of the little theatre. He looked to see Diego snuggling up next to Shira. He found a pebble by his paw and, picking it up, he chucked it at the back of Diego's head. Rubbing the back of his head, Diego turned around and saw his brother standing there with a smile on his face. Shira looked to see Soto as well and smiled. She urged Diego to go to his brother and he didn't hesitate.

Diego and his brother embraced in a bro hug. Soto looked his brother in the eyes and said, "I am proud of you."

Diego smiled at this. He was glad to finally make his own brother proud.

 **Paul**

 **I planned each charted course**

 **Each careful step along the byway**

Soto looked up to see some hawks flying above. He knew the hawk force had been let out to find him. He hid away from the light.

 **Paul**

 **And more, much more than this**

 **I did it my way**

"You gotta be kidding me," Paul said through the flapping wind the hawks were making, but he just kept singing.

 **Paul**

 **For what is a hyrax, what has he got**

 **If not himself, then he has naught**

 **To say the things he truly feels**

 **And not the words of one who kneels**

 **The record shows I took the blows**

A sloth guard spoke through his voice box. "Negative. I've lost sight of the suspect and am terminating pursuit."

And through all that, Paul's big finish was spectacular. Like the old saying goes, what goes up must come down. And Paul was swinging down.

 **Paul**

 **And did it my way...**

The audience cheered at Paul's smashing performance. Even the red ostrich that put him down was crying tears from the great song.

"That pipsqueak really was great," the red ostrich said.

Paul was finally happy to hear the audience cheering for him. "Thank you. Thank you so much. Oh, please, you're too kind, really. Look at me, I'm turning red. Stop! I can't take it. Keep-keep it coming."

Soto laughed. "Well, I better get back. They'll be wondering what happened to me. You'll visit me though, won't you?"

"Yeah, course I will," Diego said.

"Good to hear. And bring Shira along with you. She's a great gal."

Shira blushed. "Thanks."

"Oh, and by the way, Shira..." Soto started saying.

Shira finished for him. "Don't worry. I know they're coming. I'm prepared for them." She took out her twig caller.

Soto chuckled. He patted Diego on the shoulder. "See you, bro." He then turned away and sprinted off back to the prison cave.

Roshan began announcing for the final singer. "We have one final act for you tonight. Would you please welcome to the stage for her first ever live appearance, Peaches!" He called out for her, but Peaches didn't come out. He tried again. "Peaches?" He looked at Kai. "Is she coming out?" Kai shrugged. Roshan had a feeling her fear sank in and she was too scared to come out on stage. He rushed backstage to find Peaches cowering in the corner. "Peaches, what's wrong? Are you okay?"

Peaches had fear in her eyes while she was hyperventilating. " I...I can't move. I'm...I'm terrified."

Cheril saw what was happening and knew Peaches just needed a little motivation. She knew exactly what had to be done. She rushed behind some curtains and began changing.

Roshan walked back on stage. "Okay, it seems we're having a little trouble right now. We're gonna take a little intermission, folks."

Kai rushed up onstage and whispered in Roshan's ear. "It seems we've got another performer before Peaches."

"Who?" Roshan asked.

"You'll see." Kai ran back to the tech board and dimmed the lights.

Roshan had no idea what was going on. "Um, it seems as though there's a slight change in plans."

Another microphone sounded on stage. A voice spoke through it. "Good evening, everyone. You don't know me, but you're about to. I haven't performed on stage in so long. After a little mishap that happened, I vowed to never sing aloud again. But I'm tired of being afraid. And I know the time has come for me to face my fears. And this song has always been a favorite of mine. It's inspirational. It's powering the singer within me. And I'm ready to make it shine again."

The music started up and Cheril began singing.

 **Cheril**

 **Here I am, once again**

 **Feeling lost but now and then**

 **I breath it in to let it go**

 **And you don't know**

 **Where you are now**

 **Or what it would come to**

 **If only somebody could hear**

 **When you figure out how**

 **Your lost in the moment**

 **You disappear**

The music started up fast. The lights brightened and Cheril was seen in a sparkling dark purple dress and lots of make-up. She sang to her hearts content.

 **Cheril**

 **You don't have to be afraid to put your dream in action**

 **You're never gonna fade you'll be the main attraction**

 **Not a fantasy**

 **Just remember me**

 **When it turns out right**

 **'Cause you know that if you live in your imagination**

 **Tomorrow you'll be everybody's fascination**

 **In my victory**

 **Just remember me**

 **When I make it shine!**

Cheril felt as though she were having the time of her life. She handed Roshan the microphone and motioned for him to start singing.

"You want me to sing?" Roshan asked.

"Make it shine!" Cheril exclaimed.

Roshan shrugged and started off the next verse.

 **Roshan**

 **Reaching high**

 **Feeling low**

 **I'm holding on but letting go**

 **I like to shine**

 **I'll shine for you**

 **And it's time to show the world how**

 **It's a little bit closer**

 **As long as I'm ready to go**

 **All we have is right now**

 **As long as you feel it inside you know...**

 **Cheril**

 **You don't have to be afraid to put your dream in action**

 **Your never gonna fade you'll be the main attraction**

 **Not a fantasy**

 **Just remember me**

 **When it turns out**

 **Roshan**

 **Right, right, right, right**

 **Cheril and Roshan**

 **'Cause you know that if you live in your imagination**

 **Tomorrow you'll be everybody's fascination**

 **Cheril**

 **In my victory**

 **Just remember me**

 **When I make it shine!**

 **Roshan**

 **Make it shine!**

 **Cheril**

 **Everyone can tell you how it's all been said and done**

 **That harder times will change your mind and make you wanna run**

 **Roshan**

 **But you want it**

 **And you need it**

 **Like you need to breath the air**

 **Cheril**

 **If they doubt you**

 **Roshan**

 **Just believe it**

 **Cheril and Roshan**

 **That's enough to get you there**

 **Cheril**

 **You don't have to be afraid to put your dream in action**

 **Your never gonna fade you'll be the main attraction**

 **Not a fantasy**

 **Just remember me**

 **When it turns out**

 **Roshan**

 **Right, right, right, right**

 **Cheril and Roshan**

 **'Cause you know that if you live in your imagination**

 **Tomorrow you'll be everybody's fascination**

 **Cheril**

 **In my victory**

 **Just remember me**

 **When I make it shine!**

 **Roshan**

 **Make it shine!**

 **Cheril**

 **When I make it**

 **Roshan**

 **Shine, shine, shine!**

It was Cheril who brought out the big finish.

 **Cheril**

 **When I make it SHINE!**

The song ended and the audience cheered. Roshan and Cheril bowed to their finale. Kai came up and took the microphone from Roshan. "Roshan and Cheril!" He handed the microphone back to Roshan and ran off the stage.

Roshan laughed. "Wow! I'll be honest! I haven't had that much fun in years! And now the moment we've all been waiting for, put your hands, paws, trunks and feathers together for Peaches!" The audience began cheering. Peaches still didn't come out. He handed the microphone to Cheril. "Help me out for a sec. I'll be right back." He rushed backstage again and saw Peaches had removed herself from the corner, but she was still frozen like a statue. "You okay?"

"I'm still terrified, but I'm ready for this," Peaches said, "I think." She straightened out the flowers in her hair.

"Come on, everyone!" Cheril announced, "Let's clap out for Peaches!"

Roshan held out his hand. "Give me your trunk, Peaches." Peaches slapped her trunk in Roshan's hand. "Okay, deep breaths. Deep breaths, and remember what I told you. You will not feel afraid anymore if you just start singing."

Peaches walks out on stage. Cheril gasped in excitement. "Peaches is here!" The audience started cheering.

Peaches was still nervous as she waves, but her foot hit the microphone and ended up knocking a blue sloth in the head. "Oh! Oh, I'm so sorry!" Paul starts laughing out loud.

Cheril fixes up the microphone and motions to Peaches that she was good to go. Peaches looked back at Roshan who uttered only one word: "Sing."

"Okay." Peaches took a deep breath and, still as nervous as anything, began to sing.

 **Peaches**

 **Everybody's got a thing**

 **But some don't know how to handle it**

Peaches points her head at Kai to cue the music and resumed the song.

 **Peaches**

 **Always reaching out in vain**

 **Just taking the things not worth having but**

 **Don't you worry 'bout a thing**

 **Don't you worry 'bout a thing, mama**

 **'Cause I'll be standing on the side**

 **When you check it out**

Peaches closed her eyes, held her head up high, smiled and looked up at the crowd. This brings out cheering from the audience.

 **Peaches**

 **They say your style of life's a drag**

 **And that you must go other places**

 **Just don't you feel too bad**

 **When you get fooled by smiling faces**

She picks up the microphone and tells her fears goodbye.

 **Peaches**

 **Don't you worry 'bout a thing**

 **Don't you worry 'bout a thing, baby**

 **'Cause I'll be standing on the side**

 **When you check it out**

 **When you get it off your trip**

Everyone was enjoying the song. Even Paul. He didn't even noticed a pair of bear claws snatch him off the ground and carried him out of the theatre. He was begging at this point to make them leave him alone. "Guys, guys, wait. We can talk this over, right? We're all reasonable individuals here." Luca then placed Paul in his mouth. He would've swallowed the hyrax if not for a car hitting him in the stomach, causing him to spit Paul out.

Nancy drove up to Paul. "Get in! Quick!"

Paul climbed in quickly. "Oh, thank you, sweetheart!" Luca tried to jumped into the car, but Nancy swerved and caused him to fall off. Paul sighed in relief. "Whew! That was close!"

"Yeah." Nancy chuckled.

But they were both unaware that Luca was hanging on the trunk behind them.

While that was happening, Gutt's gang had stopped in front of the open air theatre entrance. They jumped out of the car, ready to cause trouble.

"Ready to slice and dice, boys and lady?" Squint asked. The others chanted in agreement.

But unexpectedly, the island guards surrounded the remaining gang members.

"Freeze!" one of them shouted.

"Paws and feathers in the air!" another shouted.

"This was a mistake," Raz said.

The gang surrendered and Shira was finally free.

And so was Peaches.

 **Peaches**

 **Everybody needs a change**

 **A chance to check out the new, yeah**

Roshan noticed that the backdrop of the stage was loosening up. It couldn't support anymore weight.

 **Peaches**

 **But you're the only one to sees**

 **The changes you take yourself through**

 **Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh!**

Then the back of the theatre falls. Everyone figured it was because Peaches brought down the stage with her incredible singing and cheered her on. She had no idea what happened, but she shrugged it off and continued singing.

 **Peaches**

 **Don't you worry 'bout a thing**

 **Don't you worry 'bout a thing**

 **Don't you worry 'bout a thing! Yeah...**

 **Don't you worry 'bout a thing**

Even the audience was singing along with Peaches.

 **Peaches**

 **Oh, Pa-pa-p, pa-pa-pa-pa**

 **Pa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pa**

 **Pa-pa-p, pa-pa-pa-pa**

 **Pa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pa**

 **Don't you worry!**

 **Don't you worry 'bout a thing, mama**

 **'Cause I'll be standing, I'll be standing, by you**

Then came her big finish.

 **Peaches**

 **Oooooh, ooooooooh, ooh, whoooooaaaaaaahhh don't you worry 'bout a thing!**

The entire crowd cheered her on. But no one cheered louder than her family.

The show was a complete success.

Roshan had everyone go up to the stage. "Go, go!" He even went out there himself. The performers, except Paul who was escaping the polar bear gang, take a bow to complete the night. Roshan smiled. Never had a show ever turn out well for him and this one ended up being the greatest one he's ever put together. "Oh, Dad, I hope you're proud of me tonight." He didn't realize he said that into the microphone.

A whistle was heard from the crowd. Roshan looked to see, right next to his father, was Eura. The Miss Eura. She was applauding and smiling at such a smashing performance. Except for a moment when she removed a splinter from her hair. Then she went back to her applauding.

Roshan had no idea that someone incredible from the past was able to witness the future. He knew this could mean the start of something big. For everyone.

* * *

 **PLEASE NOTE: ALL THE SONGS IN THIS STORY DO NOT BELONG TO ME. ALL CREDIT WILL COME AT THE END.**

 **I DO APOLOGIZE IF THIS CHAPTER TOOK SO LONG. THERE WAS SO MUCH TO PLACE IN HERE.**

 **I AM SORRY TO SAY THAT THE NEXT UPDATE WILL BE THE LAST FOR THIS STORY. I DEEPLY AM SORRY TO SAY THAT. BUT KNOW THAT THE SONG WILL NEVER END.**

 **ANYWAY, HOPE THIS CHAPTER WAS A SUCCESS.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW.**


	11. Epilogue: A Happy Ending

EPILOGUE

A HAPPY ENDING

A few days later, Eura signed the leaf papers to buy the property for Roshan's theatre. After the successful performance he and his cast and crew created, she was ecstatic to bring back a place filled with wonder. Roshan was so happy, he could hug someone. Miss Eura was actually opened arms and gave permission to Roshan to hug her. Kai and Cheril joined in the hug as well. Runar chuckled as he watched the unexpected group hug.

In just a few short months, the new theatre was complete and it was bigger and better. Pretty much everyone in Switchback Cove attended the grand opening ceremony. Roshan stood there with everyone right behind him. "Is everybody ready?" He heard cheering from the crowd that meant yes. "Ladies and gentlemen and all animals great and small. Welcome to the New Glacier Pass Theater!" He cut the ceremonial ribbon and ending the ceremony with the perfect stone drawing.

Thus ends the beginning of a new legacy.

 **THE END**

 **Colorful Fish**

 **See the girl with the diamonds and the shoes? Yeah**

 **She walks around like she's got nothin' to lose**

 **(Roshan...Vincent Tong)**

 **Yes she's a go-getter, she's everybody's type**

 **She's a queen of the city but she don't believe the hype**

 **(Cheril...Victoria Justice)**

 **She's got her own elevation, holy motivation**

 **'Til I wrote some letters on big bold signs**

 **(Kai...Drake Bell)**

 **I got faith in you baby, I got faith in you now**

 **And you've been such a, such a good friend of me**

 **(Elphina...Betty White)**

 **Know that I love you somehow**

 **I met you, hallelujah, I got faith**

 **(Brooke...Jessie J)**

 **See the boy with the Stevie Wonder swag?**

 **Ain't gotta cup all the magic that he has**

 **(Sid...John Leguizamo)**

 **He's a go-getter, he's everybody's type**

 **I'mma make it my mission, make him feel alright**

 **(Julian...Adam DeVine)**

 **He's a twelve on a ten point, rockin' out to his joint**

 **Just say the word 'cause I can sing all night**

 **(Diego...Denis Leary)**

 **I got faith in you baby, I got faith in you now**

 **And you've been such a, such a good friend of me**

 **(Shira...Jennifer Lopez)**

 **Know that I love you somehow (love you somehow)**

 **I met you, hallelujah, I got faith**

 **(Katie...Heather Morris)**

 **Faith, yeah**

 **Yes I do, mmm**

 **(Ethan...Drake)**

 **I get it runnin' and my mind goes crazy**

 **I think about you mornin', noon, night and day**

 **(Paul...Seth MacFarlane)**

 **I get it runnin' and my mind goes crazy**

 **I think about you mornin', noon, night and day**

 **(Peaches...Keke Palmer)**

 **I get it runnin' and my mind goes crazy**

 **I think about you mornin', noon, night and day**

 **I got faith in you honey, I got faith in you girl**

 **I met you, hallelujah**

 **I got faith in you baby, I got faith in you now**

 **And you've been such a, such a good friend of me**

 **Know that I love you somehow (love you somehow)**

 **I met you, hallelujah, I got faith**

 **(Faith, faith, baby)**

 **I got faith in you baby, I got faith in you now**

 **And you've been such a, such a good friend of me**

 **Know that I love you somehow**

 **I met you, hallelujah, I met you, hallelujah**

 **I met you, hallelujah, I got faith**

* * *

 **PLEASE NOTE: ALL SONGS USED IN THIS STORY DO NOT BELONG TO ME. THEY BELONG TO ARTISTS/BANDS THAT HAVE ORIGINALLY PERFORMED THEM. ALSO, ALL CONTENTS THAT I HAVE USED FROM THE SCRIPT OF SING BELONGS TO ILLUMINATION. I ALSO DO NOT OWN ICE AGE OR ANY OF THEIR ORIGINAL CHARACTERS. I ONLY OWN THE OC'S.**

 **I DO HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED THIS STORY. DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW THIS STORY. IF THEY DO MAKE A SECOND SING MOVIE, I WILL CONSIDER WRITING A SEQUEL. SEE YOU LATER, EVERYONE.**

 **ninjagogirl luvs iceage21 OUT!**


End file.
